Grimoire of Distant Memories
by OmegaTexnos
Summary: During a visit to Alice's place, Marisa fools around again by poking her hands on some unknown Grimoire that gives off a golden light. Due to her curiosity, the grimoire she toyed up with sends her out into another crazy world.
1. Chapter 1

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 1 : Prelude to A Strange Awakening

Time flows by so slowly during these past days, not enough inspiration, not much stuff to get me excited. I've become so bored with my daily lives lately that I often annoy various kinds of people on the way by barging in without permission, often stealing their belongings out of boredom.

I kinda regret my actions because most of them wouldn't take my jokes...wait, is it really a joke? I must be committing some really serious crimes there.

Morning – Hakurei Shrine

"Yawn..." I woke up early again today. Getting up from the futon, I stretched my hands out. Oriental shrines that resides deep within the mountains sure has some nice cool air.

BURP!

"Auuuu...I haven't eaten anything since last night...my stomach hurts..." last night I was kicked out from Scarlet Devil Mansion while inquiring to have dinner with them.

"How dare you came back again after you've stolen milady's used underwear!" believe me, Remi's panties are one of the last things I want to stole. Argh, the look on Sakuya's face last night sure is damn scary. I don't think I've stolen her pa-never mind. I'll get knifed if I said that.

"Guuuuh...I'm going to die if I don't eat soon." even if the weather is pleasant here, we don't have any money to buy food. Nobody comes to this faraway desolated shrine just to donate eh? I sighed as I stood up from my futon.

I looked around for Reimu, she might have some food to share today, I don't mind eating roasted kedamas either.

"Reimu...where are ya?" I kept looking in the living room, the dining room...even at some of the unused rooms...still no signs of her.

"Kyaaah!" oh...it's just Suika, she's lying down on the futon drenched with her dribbling saliva. Ahaha, she's just like some clumsy kid.

"Mou—man-tai-nyaaaa-nyaaaaannn..." she mumbles so comfortably with a muffled voice in her sleep, must be nice living such a peaceful life huh

Now that you mention it, Suika's sleeping face does look cute. Hmm...she smells good even though most of it were contaminated with alcohol. As I moved even closer to fix her futon up...

"Marisa, if you stole my sake bottle, I'm going to kill you." at the second thought, she's not cute at all.

I quietly stepped outside and began looking for Reimu again.

That reminds me, I haven't looked outside yet

I went back to the bedroom where I slept in earlier, opening up the sliding door to reveal the bright morning sunlight. Ah, there she was...dressed in her usual shrine maiden outfit while I'm still on my pajamas...and fuzzy bed hairs hahaha...

"Good mornin', Reimu! How are ya doin' ze?"

No response, is she contemplating about the beautiful nature scenery...I looked up to the skies, partly covering it with my hand because the sun today are really bright. Hey Reimu, you're going to go blind if you stare at the sun directly like that! Huh...Reimu?

"Hey...are you really conscious at all...uguuuhh!" another shock at the morning, she really looks half-dead! There are black lines in the corner of her eyes, and her cheeks seem a bit too slim...did she also lost some weight...don't tell me?

"Auuuu...Marisa...go cook me some breakfast...myuuu..." it's your turn to cook today! And even if I were to cook we don't have any ingredients to cook a decent meal at all.

"Really...you are a hopeless one, when was the last time you've eaten? If this were the case I would just take you with me every morning and afternoon to Alice's place." I went there almost every day since Rinnosuke goes out traveling 3 days ago, we at the shrine made a living by selling weird goods we've found during our everyday hunts to him.

I don't realize my trading business were so important until today...ah no more money to buy snack, teas, and even those sushi packs that I like! Well, I won't complain either since Alice's cooking were so delicious...even though she's a bit clumsy.

Burned her hands thrice yesterday because she held up the pan in the wrong place, forgot to wore gloves while baking a fruit pie. Even though the eating has to be postponed I'd still got the chance to lick her burn wounds. Hot and sweet...

Oh Alice, I love you so much...please let me be a freeloader for a longer time!

"No, I don't wanna trouble her though...huff...she seems really busy." yeah, unlike you. Wait...since I've been pulling pranks almost everyday...that leaves me in the same category as miko-miko Reimu...hmm...

"Besides..." Reimu continues mumbling on "..I felt there's a stupid fairy who will bring us good fortune today, based on today's fortune-telling issue. Here, take a look." she hands me a page from the Bunbunmaru newspaper.

To the back of the page it says

'If someone hit you with eggs 9 times, your day would be totally screwed'

"W-w-w—wait, so you just bought t-t-t-this newspaper today?"

"No, Aya just gave me the newspaper this morning. Today's issue is a free edition." thank goodness, I thought you're going to give your remaining savings to that Crow Tengu.

"Hey come on Reimu...let's hurry up to Alice's place. I already sent a shikigami to her, saying that we're damn hungry and we need a healthy breakfast to keep us alive. Don't worry, she's a very nice person...she won't mind one extra mouth to feed!"

"Stupid fairy...stupid fairy..." Reimu begins clapping her hands in an off-beat rhythm, talking in a hoarse yet faint-sounding voice. Hmm...did I just heard someone singing from afar?

_'Uncle Tom had a teddy bear_

_He hugs it all alone, day and night_

_Until teddy-fur gets squished and crushed_

_Realizing Ms. Teddy ain't cute anymore_

_Tommy-geezer flushed her in the toilet'_

"What the heck is with this song?" that absurd song sounds like some echo from a faraway place. As the time passes the voice becomes louder and I could hear the nonsensical lyrics clearly, then I noticed a blue thing flying in the skies...is that the stupid fairy?

'_E'ym wanna be the very best_

_And for-ever be the strongest_

_Collecting yukkuri from all over Gensokyo_

_Training them, evolving them_

_Together we shall be the strongest, yay!_

_Yu-kku-ri-yu-kku-ri'_

A blue fairy flies in the sky, now stuck circling around the shrine's gate, like she's being enchanted to it. Well isn't that Cirno, your familiar neighbor who often bugs the residents here. She's now floating around, descends slowly onto the ground elegantly, gentle breezes of wind starts flowing towards us...for a moment I'm enchanted by her graceful look of the landing that overshadows her small posture. The view of the autumn petals that swirling around with it makes the scene even more majestic...

"Ah, me forgot how to fly!"

*insert SFX of something heavy falling over here'

ouch...I fell backwards because of this charisma-break moment.

Cirno goes walking around the shrine garden aimlessly, unaware of her surroundings. She kept moving in a roundabout manner, until she finally settles down in one place. Crouching her body down...

"Mmmhhhh...ngggghhhhh...ahhnnn...ooohhh...aaa..." I kept getting weird ideas each time I heard her high-pitched moans. After a while I've heard a sound of explosion from the spot she's on. A blazing trail of smoke follows by a launch of an Undefined Fantastic Annoyance. To tell you the truth I don't know what kind of object it is, but it makes really annoying hissing sounds. It moves too fast for my eyes to notice.

!

"Kyaaaaaaaaahhh! Da ze." I screamed at top of my voice as the object explodes while it reached the skies. Damn it Cirno, what kind of disgusting stuff have you eaten last night?

"Uguuuu..." Reimu being so calm like usual even after witnessing this shocking incident was even more impressive...no it's more like...my common sense starts breaking down.

Wait...do I have common sense in the first place? Uuu...

Let's just pretend that I do have some rationality.

Oh my, Cirno's going to launch another one again. This time I focused my eyes on the spot where the object is launched...that's weird, is her behinds really capable of launching such a powerful attack?

'Eye'm the strongest!'

...

Me and Reimu's eyes gets affixed at that one spot where the unidentified object were launched. As I heard the blue fairy moaning again, there's some shining object with a silver object...

It's an egg.

"Hey Reimu, hold it right there!" I tried to stop her but she's too fast, already flew to the skies intercepting the launching egg. She'll be fine...she'll be fine...

The egg and Reimu eventually intersects at one point, ignorant to the danger that lies beyond. She just opened her mouth wide...

"No way, you're going to eat her raw?"

And there she goes again, can't blame her outrageous behavior...the ravenous sense of hunger probably augmented her physical abilities and put her own conscience into demise. It's not like she has any rational thinking to begin with.

Upsy-daisy! Reimu just swallowed a whole egg...raw, more spectacularly...doing it while flying and just intercepted an extremely high speed egg that's soaring up in the skies...right at the trajectory! It's also an egg that explodes while it reaches a certain point or time interval.

Reimu descends slowly into the grounds, walking limply as she did before...but somehow regained all of these lost energies in a whim.

"Hey...Reimu...are you okay? Is it really alright...eating that kind of egg? You know..."

"I'm...al...right..." she speaks in a rather faint voice. Also, there's a trail of smoke coming from her mouth...damn, I've told you to stop before!

Huh, where's Cirno? She's nowhere to be seen. The next moment I've heard some explosion sounds coming from other side of the mountain...thank goodness she didn't screw up our day here.

"Hothothothot!" our careless shrine maiden starts running around haphazardly, spewing some fire breath towards the ground...what? The fire gets spewed in a certain pattern, revealing a picture of a (9) ball.

OH SHI-

Xxx

"Gulp...gulp...gulp..." Reimu drank a lot of water already, the burden's all on me because I had to draw another water from the well, which is located a bit far from the main building.

"Told ya not to do something reckless! Well then, I'll be off to Alice's. This time I'll also fetch some lunch and dinner for you. Don't go around mugging some random youkai, okay?"

"Ok, take care Marisa. I think this egg should make me full until lunch. Now...where's that stupid fairy again, the egg is delicious...Imma catch her and make her my pet...fufufu..."

Don't be saying your thoughts out loud like that! Furthermore, I'm still here. You don't even notice my presence, do you?

Oh well, if it's Cirno...then she should be okay. Hahaha, I hope Yukari doesn't get jealous by this. Okay...time to go!

"Now then Reimu, I'm off!" I readied my broom, taking another flight to the Forest of Magic..that reminds me I haven't eaten breakfast yet, better go get some grub.

"Take care, don't forget to bring the food at lunch and dinner time 'kay?" Reimu waves around from below with an innocent smile, just like a kid.

"Okay..okay, I'll come back for sure!" I replied with my usual grin.

Now then, let's start this bright and peaceful day.

Late Morning - Forest of Magic

Flying through the scenic view without being bugged by those annoying fairies, I took my by breathing fresh mountain air along the way. Until I finally came across the humid air of the Forest of Magic, the kind of air filled with magical energy to the brim. An excellent place to train your magic, I mostly stayed here to study and train while I'm not doing any business. Even though I've done my training consistently, I'm still not nearly as powerful as a shrine maiden that just lazes around doing nothing though.

"Phew...at least I'm finally here...Alice?" she's not here in the terrace, that's pretty unusual. I walked into the dining room to see my favorite steak already fresh and warm, mmm...it really do taste like chicken!

After getting some grub and filling my throat down with water, I felt a revitalizing surge of energy. There's some note left on the table side

'Marisa, I'll be going off to the village...buying some grocery stuff. After that I'll be heading directly to Hakurei Shrine, I've heard she hasn't been having healthy meals lately. You really are a mean friend not to tell me this earlier! So as the punishment I'm going to leave you here...I'll be nursing Reimu this whole day!

P.S: Feel free to study and read anything you want here...but don't barge into my room okay? It's not like I hate you for it, but there's some delicate stuff over there...some of them are really dangerous and I HEREBY FORBADE YOU FROM TOUCHING THEM, NO MATTER HOW CURIOUS YOU ARE

best regards,

Alice'

Our miko-miko Reimu sure is very popular, just when I realized she's been feeling so weak...everyone else also realized it. Even though I'm the closest one to her...she probably had a lot of stalkers, but she'll be okay since she's very strong.

She said I could read anything I wanted...yay! But no touching dangerous objects in her room, right? Don't worry, I won't touch anything that looks dangerous...but everything else is fine, okay?

"Thank you for being so considerate today, Alice...I'm coming in...GYAAAAHHH!" by reflex, I jumped back in surprise

A large harpoon gets fired when I opened up the door, it flew past me as I jumped back, it pierced through the walls, breaking it down and gets stuck in a gargantuan-sized tree after it drilled for about several centimeters deep.

Alice...are you trying to kill me?

If not for my reflex I got from training martial arts with Reimu long time ago, I'll be totally screwed for sure.

Hmm...this room looks suspicious. I tried testing it by throwing the tennis ball I stole from a random house.

Holy shit...the ball gets melted away from a laser beam!

Alice, actually...the most dangerous one is you

f that's the case I'll try the same strategy I used on some espionage game I played last week!

"Smoke Sign...damn, I forgot the name..." I tried looking again at the back of the card...

"Smoke Generator!" as I chanted the spell name, bundle of smokes start forming from the end of my broomstick. I held it up high towards the room, revealing a rather complex pattern of lasers...Alice made a big mistake by not installing the ones that moves by itself! Wait, that's pretty expensive though...

Inside all of those laser patterns, there's a book that emits a beautiful golden light. This must be some very valuable Grimoire of something...wait, calculating the patterns...if we take it from this side then we'll get the object without triggering the laser at all.

Let's call it, a thief's instinct?

"Ta-da! Hand Extender O'Matic!" the best tool you can have for stealing some stuff! Leaving no fingerprints, this object could reach faraway places with you standing in a safe position. Order now at Kourindou! Eh, why am I advertising here?

15 minutes later

"Phew, it's harder than I thought..." I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I finally grabbed my hands on this golden grimoire

Master Thief achievement unlocked!

Party hard? Maybe next time after I finished examining this book, I lifted my hands high and formed a victory pose..

CLICK!

A camera sound? Oh...what the heck, I've been busted...DAMN YOU CROW TENGU! I'm hearing Aya's sinister laugh from some place I couldn't see. Though it's sounds kind of like...a perverted one? Ah, must be my imagination.

Oh well, there's this broken wall leaving a huge hole open...it would take quite some time to fix it, and if it's really fixed before she came back...it'll still leave some mark that anyone would notice.

Ah who cares anyway, at least I've finally gotten my hands on this Grimoire. I placed that Grimoire using the Extender O'Matic at the table.

"Ouch!" I quickly pulled my hand back as I tried touching it directly. It burns...so I tried using the extender again, as it shaped like an extendable human arm. Tried turning the cover of the book with it...and it finally opens!

Huh? I've only seen a blank page...so I tried touching it again with the extender, being overly cautious. Hah, nothing happened...

This time I tried touching it directly again, the paper that's bundled inside this harmful Grimoire cover. I felt some rush of electrical shock through my body...some surge of luminous spark starts rising through the arm I used to touch it...into my head.

I've seen some imagery of this place being enveloped underwater, filled with the colors of blue. As I let go of the page my sense returned to normal again, still I felt a bit dizzy because of what happened earlier.

You'll never know what lies beyond unless you try right? This time I flipped the grimoire around, revealing blank pages all around as I keep turning...until I stopped at a random page. That's strange, why did it contains so many blank pages?

I touched the pages with both of my hands, the burn felt so painful this time...gah, must bear it...must bear it...if you can't endure pain, you'll never experience true happiness. Yeah, that's the spirit...I must keep going no matter how far my body will break, what if I couldn't use magic again? No worries, since I believed in myself and the power of my friends that supported me. This resolve shall not falter...

Oh, why am I getting so overly dramatic here? Ah, I just realize that I've already traversed into another world. That grimoire in front of my sight had vanished. The transition must be really quick or I'm a bit too focused on concentrating my magical energies so I lost my attentiveness towards my surroundings.

A surreal world I am in, the air here smells so different...it contains high-concentration of magical energy in it. I felt a glimpse of this world get reformed within each second. Until I realized that I'm beginning to took form into this world, from a faint imagery similar to those of a ghost...until my hand becomes solid and apparent a short while later.

"Eeeeeek!" what's that disgusting thing in front of me? It has a shape of a human face, but it's so chubby like a large ball, with no bodies or legs at all...it kept bouncing in a carefree manner.

"Taking it easy!" it bounced towards me and spoke these words

So this one could also speak eh? Hold on a second, if I recall correctly, this stuff is called 'Yukkuri' some kind of magical pet that resembles humans..very helpful on finding valuable items due to its extraordinary detection ability.

Since it seems quite helpful, I might take it with me as I explore this unknown world. It does resemble me with that blonde hair and the mage hat though.

Let's go, Yukkuri Marisa!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 2 : Taking it Easy!

Boing...boing...boing...

Sounds of Yukkuri Marisa bouncing around through the woods rang across my head. Where does she tried to lead me? It's another surreal world I am in, didn't I mention before that Gensokyo is already overflowing with absurd insanity? Ahaha, I'm saying that stuff even though I contributed a lot to these craziness.

It seems I've become accustomed to this level of ridiculous absurdity.

The concentrated amount of magical energy flowing in the atmosphere numbs my mind, suffocating my lungs. I don't think a mere human like me would be able to circulate this much amount of magical energy...gotta find a nearby village to rest...my head starts to feel funny and I couldn't seem to control my balance well, occasionally tripping on the way.

"Take it easy!" said Yukkuri Marisa, still bouncing about like it's her everyday morning walk. Now that you mention it, this area is quite foggy that I find it quite hard to see what's in front of me. But why could that yukkuri have no problems seeing it?

"Yukkuri tend to rely on their instincts to find their way back toward their respective homes." suddenly I felt a presence behind my back, this voice...

I jumped as I turned my back towards the voices' direction..

"Hey Satorin...don't surprise me like that! Moreover, what the heck is this place? How come did you know about the yukkuri stuff?"

And it's rude to read someone's mind all of sudden, then answering out of blue like that. Here's Satori Komeiji, one of the most annoying stalkers in Gensokyo. I bet she's reading my thoughts right now, how irritating.

"Of course I know that thing, this is common knowledge. And we're searching all over for you, Marisa...I've heard from Alice that you've been lost somewhere in the woods. She also sent this Yukkuri to locate you and bringing you back to her place. I followed the Yukkuri because I was curious, and huzaah...I'm finally here!"

She paused a bit, then continued talking

"And...it's not like stalking you is my hobby or anything..."

Your perverted face suggested otherwise, you know!

"By the way Satorin, could you please shut your third eye for a while? It's really bugging me about how you kept reading my mind as we continue down our long walks..."

"Don't mind it, I'm already accustomed with all of your dirty thoughts ehehe..."

Satorin giggles, dashing away from me playfully

"Hey wait! What do you mean by 'dirty thoughts'? I'm still pure!"

I chased after her. After some quick talk, she agreed to shut her third eye for awhile so we could have some comfortable talk without annoying disturbances coming from her. That was pretty weird of her to suddenly being considerate, especially with me.

Let's just say today's my lucky day, so far.

We've talked about various kinds of stuff that were happening lately, and some general things about this world.

"What? This isn't Gensokyo...you must be joking..." I stood there speechless, am I really drifting into another world...but why the others from my own world are still there?

"Hey Marisa, did you bump your head somewhere when you got lost? This is Super Yukkuri Land, the world we live in. And each of us aspire to be the greatest Yukkuri trainer. Though there's only few who were certified as one though..."

I honestly don't understand what are you talking about at all.

Questioning more things with her would yield more confusion in my head, so I decided to keep silent until we've reached the nearby village. Satorin said that I were raised there along with the other folks I'm familiar with.

"By the way...Marisa." she stopped her walk for a second, then continues again with a slower pace

"I know what kind of stuff you did last night, hehehe...so sneaky.."

Hey, does that mean...you...you...

"Come back here! Wait...damn it, you didn't shut it off at all...aaaahhh!"

I spend the rest of the walk trying to chase her down again, too bad I'm not that fast while on foot...unlike the time when I was flying around dodging danmakus.

The village wasn't that far enough, just a short while later we've arrived at the exit. And the entrance of that village unfolds before my eyes.

Back then when I was walking with her, that hazy feeling which suffocates me disappeared all of sudden, I wonder why's it happening? Anyway, thank goodness it was gone and I somehow could breathe easily regardless of the thick atmosphere.

Afternoon – Yukkuri Village

"What a plain name!" I exclaimed as I read the entrance sign

"Ahaha, but that plain name has some historical values. Bet you're anxious to meet your friends again, eh?"

She told me to follow her on our way to explore the village, I realized the sun already sets high in this place. What's that foggy atmosphere that makes it looked like daybreak in that forest I've ended up at the first place?

Yeah whatever, more weird things keep popping out. I don't have any clue firsthand about what's really happening in this world. She must think I'm crazy when I told her that I came from another world called Gensokyo

This world is not my home. I don't belong here.

I followed Satorin, both of us starts walking towards the village entrance.

As I entered the village I felt a sense of familiarity about it, the streets...the sounds of children playing. A scenery flashes through the back of my mind, scenery of the distant past. It resembles the human village I was born and raised in, though for some reason...it feels different.

We passed through the market, where I'm seeing a bizarre spectacle. There's many people flocking along with their own Yukkuri, just like bringing along their pets. There were both male and female ones, but I heard they reproduce asexually...well just forget that weird stuff. I've learned about those in a weird fantasy novel though.

"Why don't you just do what I said before? Do you want me to keep bullying you, eh?" I see a violent shrine maiden carrying a Yukkuri that resembles her.

Reimu placed the Yukkuri down the tree stump in the middle of the area, shouting out loud as she does that.

"Now go and sing some perverted songs!"

I've completely lost my own train of thought because of this occurrence, the yukkuri began to hum high-pitched notes that sound like a meat-grinder. I couldn't decipher the language at all, but it seems the male villagers began to gather around the yukkuri, looking like half-drunk.

They're chanting out subliminal-affecting words like 'lali ho yodelihoahahahaihuahuha pompompompom raffufufufu chachacha boom boom boom eau de geek'

One guy in the back were picking his nose, saying 'took toot'

Oddly enough, the perverted song didn't affect me at all. Maybe it's because I'm having an innocent mind? Probably not, the sound waves must contain some kind of magical energy that distorts the thought waves of normal humans. People who are accustomed to magical things like me rarely gets affected by these silly stuff.

"Uggh...I'm sorry Marisa, uuuu...restrooms!" Satorin dashes away ahead of me with amazing speed.

Perhaps it's due to the 'useless old man' effect, viewing the thoughts of an old mind would make your mind wither. Line-up bunch of old men together, and have a clumsy mind-reader to witness their thoughts while they're feeling half-drunk.

Some wants to go waste their time on Pachinko, some others want to talk about pestering a dead chicken in the wilds, while drinking water on a sake bar.

Ah, how I wished that I'm in heaven already...

"Myuuuuuuunnnn." a long moan coming from Yukkuri Marisa brings me back once again. She whimpers with a sad face, bouncing around me.

"Ah sorry, I didn't notice you all this time." I crouched down and held my hands out to her, Yukkuri Marisa hopped into my lap. Her cheeks felt really soft like marshmallow.

I somehow had the urge to pinch and fondle her cheeks for a while.

"So this is where you are, good to see you back again."

Eh...

Late Afternoon – Kirisame Household

"Wait...this is crazy. What kind of things are going in your head lately? I couldn't understand your sayings at all..."

Alice lets out a big sigh as she took another sip of tea. We're sitting in the living room, having our late-afternoon snack, she's sipping some herbal tea while I'm dipping sesame biscuits into the hot chocolate.

I met her before on the shopping district while holding the Yukkuri in my lap. She carries many shopping bags, just like preparing for a big feast. I decided to carry some of these, the Yukkuri hops down and guides us both to this place.

II actually have a real home at the human village.

"I'm telling you the truth, Alice. I actually came from Gensokyo." I also told her about the Alice I know that lives in Gensokyo, both of their personalities are similar..but they done different stuff in each respective worlds.

"Seriously, Marisa...I'm not a magician. The only mage I know in this village are just you and your father. As for myself, I'm just a normal human."

My father?

"This is so like you to ask so many silly stuff, but not to this extent..."

In Gensokyo, my father lives in the human village. But I was taken from him while I was really little, I remember our family was very poor...I couldn't remember his face really well because those memories were so vague.

I don't know what kind of clothes I wore, what kind of food am I eating...I only remember the crying sounds in the next room while I was sleeping. The sound of the rain permeating the broken rooftops, soaking down the tatami mat...rusted buckets lying about in the room.

"By the way, your old man has been out with some other guys to hunt, I wonder how much more crazy things will he do...such a troublesome father he is.."

That's all I could recall, those memories were unhappy. But I must thank him for raising me this far, until I'll be able to meet this amazing woman.

"Like father...like daughter, wait..it doesn't rhyme at all..."

I was taken, because that certain foresaw a certain talent that resides within me. She was the one who gave me light upon this world, this marks the beginning of the memories that I cherish, the first moment that woman brought me to her place, the times when she starts teaching me magic.

By the way, I just felt another presence behind my back

"Ah sorry for intruding..."

How long have you been there, Reimu? Moreover, you've eaten all of the remaining biscuits. And don't just sip my hot chocolate nonchalantly, that will be an indirect kiss!

"I'm hungry...is it dinner time yet?"

I don't know you could be so shameless. But yeah, I'm not in the position to talk about the others.

"Not yet, I'll be preparing that soon..please come back around evening, Reimu." with that, she sends the hungry shrine maiden outside

"...and please give back the potato chips on your hand." Alice reprimands Reimu for that oblivious gluttony. She grumbles like a pig as she left the household

She actually didn't give the potato chips back.

Since Alice just let it slide for now, I also decided to let it be.

"She seems like a troublesome neighbor." I chuckled as I took a sip of the leftover hot chocolate...oh wait, this means an indirect kiss, again.

"Both of you got into fights a lot. Well, it seems that she likes you. Probably the reason why she comes up often besides getting free snacks and dinner."

I replied to her by nodding. But why would that violent miko like me? She seemed a bit hostile after all, gah..nevermind.

After I finished the leftovers, I stood up again and stretched my body around.

Alice comes out to the living room wearing an apron, holding some kitchen utensil on her right hand.

"Hey Marisa, care to help me out for dinner a bit?" she gave out a thumbs up and goes back to the kitchen, it seems you're going at it no matter how I respond to it..

I decided to help out anyway. Since my cooking skills are pretty limited, I might just end up bothering her or something.

"Yosh...time to start working!" she's beating the meat when I came inside the kitchen, I see assorted kitchen tools lined up neatly, various ingredients from pickled vegetables to exotic mushrooms.

"H-hello there..."

"Good timing..I need some of your magic for this one. Don't worry, I'll give out all the necessary instructions. Because this recipe book said it needs some sort magical enchantment in order to boost up the essential flavoring."

Even though I don't really understand what she's talking about, there's no harm on helping her out. All that's left is not to screw up the magic...

Evening – Yukkuri Village / Residential Area

"Thanks for the hard work, Marisa. That one really help out a lot, this would be one extravagant feast. There's still some time before everyone starts coming, so feel free to kill time by playing around. Well then, I'll give out the finishing touch on my own, so take care..I guess?"

Alice bids me farewell as I stepped outside the building that's called 'my home'. I don't

remember being in this place after all.

Still, doing the magic stuff gets me damn tired. I wonder why she wouldn't let me took some rest while she's preparing the final portion of the dish?

"Taking it easy!" Yukkuri Marisa bounces around in front of me.

"Ah it's you again eh, do you want to play? But sorry, I'm kinda tired right now, so..."

She whimpers as I said these words, but there's nothing I could do at the moment. Sitting on the veranda, my thoughts began to recall many stuff.

I just realized that I've forgotten something very important. Oh yeah, there's something strange about Reimu. Why wouldn't she greet me first? She always do so while we're seeing each other, it's unlike her to act cold towards me. At the shopping district, our eyes met, but she just pretend like I'm not there at all.

"I'll be going outside alone for a while. Be a good girl and wait inside, and don't bother Alice or she won't give you dinner at all!"

Since this town resembles the human village a bit, maybe this route will take me to the destined place. There's some things left unclear about, I thought about it as I traversed throughout this somewhat familiar roads.

I wanna find out the truth about this world...

Next stop, the Hakurei Shrine!

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 3 : As Sure As Eggs Is Eggs – Part 1

The path leading to the Hakurei Shrine seems much shorter than the ones back in Gensokyo. it's not that long walk from the village, even though it's pretty far according to the people here.

Well, I do walk a lot faster than the others so that explains it.

If this short of a distance is quite a bother, I began to understand why no one comes to donate at Gensokyo's Hakurei Shrine. Not to mention the shrine maiden here are one of the most violent people you should watch out, for she likes mugging every bypassers whenever she's in a bad mood. Otherwise, she'd be slacking off all day.

On some occasions she'll be cleaning up the shrine in her free time, she's got loads of it anyway. Oh look, I'm finally here after walking for quite a while.

It's not like I'm her stalker or anything, it's just my conclusion from me living in her place for so long...oh damn it, I just blurted out my secret.

What about my own house at the Forest of Magic? I even visited Alice's more often than mine to be honest...I just don't like the gloomy atmosphere at my place, it doesn't have that homely atmosphere I got from the Shrine and Alice's home.

There's still a lot of time until dinner, this much are more than enough to call out and talk to her. Since the people here I'm familiar with has ridiculously similar personality to those at my home world, it should be fine I think.

Evening – Hakurei Shrine (Alternate World)

Huh?

I've seen several shrine maidens, cleaning out the entrance front. The shrine is really huge, compared to the ones I used to live in back in the other world. They wore a typical miko outfit, with white coat and red skirts.

Reimu's the unique one, without care showing off her armpits with that sleeve-less red-white outfit. From what I observed so far, she seems to be the ringleader in here, observing the other shrine maidens while relaxing on the front porch.

I walked through the shrine entrance, the shrine maidens were engrossed in their cleaning duties that they didn't seem to notice me being here. Or maybe they've become accustomed to visitors that they just let it pass by?

Trails of dust brushed against my shoes as I skipped along the pathways onto the main building. My clothes flutters as the evening wind blows, I held my hat down to keep it from flying away.

Steadying my pace, I approached the main building. With a bored look on her face, Reimu casts her gaze towards the evening sky. As I got close enough to that gloomy armpit miko, I waved my hand towards her.

"Ah, it's you." she waves back at me with the same vacant look. I nonchalantly sat beside her, taking the remaining cup of tea without asking first, just like what she did last time.

"Say, Reimu. Are you having your period today?" seeing that she acts moody all this time, this might be one of the possible conclusions.

"Maybe."

"By the way, why didn't you greet me earlier at my place?"

"No reason."

"..."

"You didn't try talking to me, so I just stay silent. We've been like that since forever, you know?" she took another sip of tea as she finish her line.

So this is her usual attitude eh? A bit annoying, moreover...your clothes are too revealing, I could see your figure and cleavage clearly! Wait, that's irrelevant. If I looked closely her clothes are pretty normal, ah...my imagination keeps getting wild.

That I even imagine her turning into an octopus.

Should I ask her about the things related to this world? I also wanted to find the clues to return back to Gensokyo. First things first, I wanna check out her measurements first and compare it to my everyday slacker Reimu.

Averting my gaze from her body, I resumed our conversation.

"We've always been like that, eh. Do you act cold especially to most people, I wonder?"

"Probably, but I do act tsun especially around you, I-it's not like I love you or anything!"

"That sounds really disgusting when you say that!"

Both of us laughed after that, and we continue on with our stupid talks. Just before, she tries to mimic Alice's embarrassed expression, moving her head around left and right. But it turns out more like Reimu's making a fun of her. Cut it out you armpit shrine maiden, you're not really a tsundere material.

Out of sudden, I hear a popping sound coming from the backyard.

"Ah, it looks like one of my lackeys have been laying eggs lately. Wait for a moment, I'll be right back."

I remember the mysterious tale I've read at Alice's place. When a virgin woman goes to a contact with a Yukkuri, to the point where she starts thinking about it non-stop. The overloaded imagination will produce a drastic rise towards the female hormones, which are symbolized as an egg.

As the result, the girl starts laying eggs. Rumor goes around that there's no telling what it would be from this crazy asexual reproduction, will there be another baby hatching up with the size of a palm, or even a roasted kedama...maybe a grilled mountain gorilla also counts?

"Hey, Marisa...come to join us for a feast sometime. It seems our shrine didn't have to worry about donations anymore...heh, are you really listening?"

By the way, nice weather we are having here. But it's kinda odd to have rainbows popping out suddenly in the evening, what a beautiful sunset this hilly terrain.

"Look, golden eggs!" she shows me a sparkling golden egg

"Golden sunset, duh." I pointed out to the sky, as she starts to get absorbed by those beautiful scenery, I dashed away from that place.

Tap...tap...tap

...

...

What on earth...I didn't notice her presence behind me at all.

"Hey, ya supposed t' catch up to me!" turning back towards her direction, I saw that shrine maiden grinning mischievously. That looks really irritating...what comes out next made my brain stopped working for a moment

"W-why should I? I-it's not like I care wherever you go, ok?" pretending not to look me in the eye, she just said that without shame

Imagine a pink golfball...

Just felt like saying it.

How about pudding cups?

A

S

D

F

.

"Stop with the damn tsun-tsun attitude already!"

My mind gets filled up with meaningless thoughts. Stay calm...you cannot be held back by common sense...wait, whose signature word is it?

"Sorry but my time's up, gotta go. We're having a grand feast for whatever reason I don't know at my place. It's about to start soon, are you going to come?"

I inquired about the feast to Reimu.

"Sure, anywhere the free food goes." her eyes lit aglow at my words, pretty much like the usual Reimu I know lol

"You really do have a peaceful life eh.."

Whenever there's tons of food she got really excited like that. As expected of her, I guess. Even though this is a new world, the people here are quite familiar to me even though they're damn weird compared to their counterparts in my home world but it's pretty strange that people keeps reminding me about things without any hint of suspicion at all.

Better solve things step by step, I guess.

We both agreed to continue our talk at the feast. She bid farewell to her fellow shrine maidens. Then we start running down the stairways, smiling and laughing together like a stupid couple.

Night – Kirisame Household

"Ah, you two came at the right time." Alice rushes towards my direction as soon both of us has arrived at this place, she leads us along the way to where the folks at.

Lots of people start gathering at the spacious living room and the gardens, there's some people whom I familiar with, and the others I have no recollection of.

The moon sure is pretty tonight, I hope that we won't turn into beasts and start on a ravenous rampage with our empty stomachs. After talking to some of the guest I'm familiar with, I proceed to the tables to grab some grub. There seems to be a lot of food lining up, much more than what we've prepared this evening.

I've seen assorted cuisines, from oriental to western ones. There's also wide variety of breads lining up in store, not to mention the exotic cakes, pudding, and beverages. What on earth is going on here? Without further ado, I took some big slices of Sirloin steak coated with cheese fondue and red wine, chicken wings with calamari sauce, bowls of red bean rice, deluxe chocolate pudding and lotus mooncakes.

Oops...

I noticed that I've already got about 3 helpings on the line. It's not about getting fat quickly by eating too much, it's more about my stomach. Last time I ate too much, I've been holed up in the bathroom for so long, have too go back and forth few times, I also lost my appetite and my health seemed to decline. Thank goodness there's Alice to nurse me back with her healthy meals...

Because she's a damn loner, she must be sulking alone in...

"I WAS RIGHT?" she's eating in an isolated corner of the kitchen, sitting on the cold linoleum floors too.

A creepy wind starts blowing towards my face, coming from her direction. The sour smell of garlic and peanut butter jams even start irritating me. From outside the kitchen window, a scream of agony from the flocks of crows start 'keeeehh-keeehhh' outta sudden.

"Hi Marisa.."

"Don't 'hi' me! What the heck are ya doin', sittin' in da pile of blows like 'dat."

"I'm not good with crowds." said Alice, her figure seems even smaller than the last time because of her self-depreciating words.

"Ahaha, everybody's different. Ya wanna eat together, ze?" I eventually start getting accustomed to this new company of familiar people in this crazy world, even when it's not even a day yet.

"Sure, but I also want to feed ASDF."

I haven't heard anyone by the name of ASDF before, how does that person relate to Alice? Methinks about that for a while then shoots forth an inquiry.

"Who's that?" questions after questions were given out, leading to more confusion and chaos within each answers

Awaiting her response, countless vivid imagery of various colors spins through my nonsensical mind. Like viewing an array of Master Spark being fired from different angles and directions that comes forth revealing some incriminating number of shadowy figures. There the spotlight fell down into an object and the truth behind ASDF...it's...

"The name of your Yukkuri."

Mind = Blown

Abandon all common sense.

Wait, since I'm Kirisame Marisa, did I really had some of that common sense at all? Ah, I couldn't think of anything, my mind is always full of those weird things that I couldn't ever think straight. So I gave up all of my reason and just said, with a deep sigh and a hopeless grin...

"I see..."

"You're so silly, Marisa." she laughed at my stupid expression, I also forced a dry laugh...obviously for different reasons.

Leaving the other small talks aside, I brought my meal and ate beside her, sitting on that same cold linoleum floor. But with both of us here, the atmosphere felt really different, it somehow feels warm and homely.

By the way, sure is pretty weird to be eating in a place like this...no, disregard that. This world doesn't revolve around logic, such thoughts are the ones called nonsense!

"By the way, the main event will be held at the Village Square soon. Mokou's going to boil lots of eggs in a huge pot. Wanna come together?"

Alice's eyes shine brightly when talking about the event, I wonder what's so interesting about boiling lots of eggs in a huge pot.

"Hey, who will watch around the house if we went together?"

Come to think of it, I felt like forgetting someone I've been around with for quite some time, because my mind has been intoxicated with scent of delicious food.

"Don't worry, I'll let Reimu handle it. Last time I checked, she did took about 2 or 3 helpings, as a payback for those ravenous appetite, hehehe..."

"Stop it, don't scare me like that."

For a second I thought I've seen a glint of her sinister smile, that somehow teaches me not to get in her bad side. Somehow I felt like eating hot-melted cheese.

Xxx

"Take care you two, don't mind me because I've been a watchwomen for a really long time." Reimu puffs out her chest in pride as she bids us farewell

I noticed that she already ate about 6 helpings full of different cuisines. And there's still a half of these dishes remaining. Jst how much did you actually cook Alice?

"Hey Alice, I don't think 'we' did cook that much of a meal..." I inquired about that extravagant feast while we're taking a short walk down to the Village Square.

Oriental lanterns hanging up the houses around here brightens up the night, there's also some streetlights down the corner. Kids running forth towards the square's direction and adults having small talks about various topics.

"You know, it won't be fun if I were to spoil it now. At least make do until we reaches the square, it's just a brief walk from here."

"If you say so then."

Just when we're about to reach the square, she turns around to me and said something that made my brain goes outta control

"By the way Marisa...Satorin is actually my doll."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 4 : As Sure As Eggs Is Eggs – Part 2

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just joking by the way."

"Heh."

I shoot out a WTF expression as Alice disregards completely what she just said earlier.

"Well it's just...Satorin's really cute that I want her as my doll or something."

That makes no sense to me whatsoever, what the heck are you trying to hide from me? Nah I don't really understand how the people in this world thinks.

Letting the trivial issue slide, we walked together towards the village square. I wonder what kind of festivities will occur with Mokou setting up the heat?

Night – Yukkuri Village Square

"HEY YOU, STOP SCREWING AROUND DAMN IT." Mokou yells at the people around a huge cooking pot, used to boil large amount of eggs which is about the size of my palm, pretty large.

Sure is pretty lively in here, kids running around and adults chatting around the vicinity. The scene seems unbelievably normal compared to the craziness of the folks I've hung around with.

So yeah...

Don't you feel like I've been acting out-of-character lately? I mean, I haven't been your usual Marisa who often sneak in and out like a boss and stealing stuffs outta curiosity, no I'm not stealing their precious things at all...I swear. And as this story goes I don't feel like being myself thus playing any pranks towards the residents of this world 'cuz I still think they're too damned crazy to comprehend.

Sooner or later, I need to regain my charm as the protagonist, or this story might fell down to rock bottom.

I'm sorry Alice.

I sighed as I glanced at the said person, Alice Margatroid. She's staring intently at me, eyes full of interest. We've been sitting here together in one of benches here, and I'm suddenly got lost in thought while waiting for the event to start.

"What's wrong, Marisa?"

That innocent eyes made it even harder for me to play some tricks with, as I'm still uncertain whether the people here will react the same way as their Gensokyo counterparts. Even though they seem close enough to me, I can't get myself to feel comfortable around them.

...

Aaaahhh, this is so embarrassing! But I've gotta say it, I've gotta say it...or else this story might become less interesting to follow.

"Hey Alice, wanna make babies together?"

...

...

...

"Sure!"

She paused for a bit, then said the follow-up that made my brain dizzy.

"It sounds really interesting, how do we make it?"

Whut

At first thought she'll become the usual 'Alice-dere' and she'll hit me right away due to the embarrassment I gave her, but her response just then totally caught me off-guard.

Now then, since we're technically both girls we can't just...

"Uh...you see, I think they're made from clay or somethin'..."

"Don't lie! I heard from Reimu it involves something like making love..."

Guh...please don't say it, or the story rating will become M! Seriously Alice, there's probably some kids who aren't even at their legal age reading this stuff anyway! And damn you Reimu, who knows she'll start spoiling 'our secret'...uh, that's completely outta my control since I only know about the armpit miko from Gensokyo.

"...eh, what is making love?"

Hah, I thought you're going to tell 'that' stuff in front of the kids. I breathe a sigh of relief as the rating change threat gets nulled, now I also have to act like your usual crazy Marisa.

Puffing my chest with unnecessary pride, I'll say it proudly that...

"Making love is...roasting chicken, ze!"

Strangely enough, that seems to calm her down from her agitated state earlier. That upset face slowly changes back into her usual smiley attitude.

"Do you mean 'roasting' as boiling? And 'chicken' is actually a part of it which is an egg we're going to cook together in that humongous pot, am I correct?" she giggles at my silly statement, I'm surprised that she doesn't go WTF from my absurdity.

I just nod quietly, since I have no significant clue about what she meant. Taking a glass of water from the nearby stand, I took a little sip, drinking it slowly.

"Now then peeps, let's start our ceremony tonight which is called...MAKING LOVE."

"Guaaaaaaaahhh!"

The absurd intro speech given by Mokou made me spurt out the water I'm drinking at the moment.

"Cough...cough...cough.." the sudden impulse I've given to my throat made me choke, so I ended up coughing around. Damn, my head feels funny now.

"Ah! Are you okay, Marisa?" Alice gently hits the area around the lower back of my neck to stop my choking, that's pretty considerate of you...but please don't be too clingy, it feels like you're intentionally hugging me in public...ya know.

"ALL RIGHT YA SLACKERS, LET US RUN LOOSE TODAY!"

"!"

Both Alice and I jumped at the thunderous shout from Mokou, who's standing at the large podium in village square's center. The podium also hosts the huge cooking pot, so I wondered how does the fragile structure managed to withstand the weight of...sorry, I thought Mokou looks a bit fat...eh...just kidding...

The village men are carrying out the eggs in a cart-like object, moving up the steps leading to the bowl's mouth, dropping the eggs into the boiling water.

"Oi-oi, watch da step! Ya don't wanna boiled in this water, yep? For it's made with da mighty flames o' mine..h-hey, watch where ya'r walking, ya numbskulls!" she looks pretty reliable, giving instructions to the hardworking men while they're start dropping eggs to the pot.

About 10 Minutes Later

Well, it looks like the gigantic bowl has been filled to the brim with eggs. I wonder how did they get this much of eggs in here? Uh, for some reason I don't even wanna know where does the eggs come from, or what animal has laid them. The eggs has variety of sizes and shapes, some of them also had pores and exotic colors like a poisonous object, is it really okay to boil them along?

Wait a minute, we're not going to eat these abominations, right?

"Grrr..." I felt Mokou's furious gaze at me. Ah, it's not just me...uh, Alice...I told you earlier not to get too clingy, it looks like we're going lovey-dovey while she's watching over the guys so they won't screw up.

"No-no-no dearie, I'm not going to allow you being jealous at another couple!"

"K-Keine..."

"Oh no, honey...I told you many times to call me 'dear'."

Mokou calmed down greatly after Keine had arrived, wearing a kitchen apron over her usual outfit...well even the people here wore the same set of clothes as my home world counterparts, now the coincidence level starts to interest me.

Seeing another lovey-dovey couple in front of her eyes, Alice puffed her cheeks in irritation and tightens her grasp on my hand, touching shoulder-by-shoulder. Then she start laying down on my lap. I felt her soft hair and warmth on my knees.

"Oi, the boils are done...gonna take some kickback?" after having a small talk with Keine, she awkwardly approaches us, trying her best not to talk in such disoriented way. Pointing towards the bowl where the folks are getting the boiled egg out, she goes back again towards the workers, continuing on giving instructions.

"She's a hard-worker, isn't she." in her place, Keine comes out to us, opening up the conversation with a warm smile.

"A bit of short-fused though." Alice cuts in before I have time to respond, she did seem uncomfortable with the cold glares we're getting, judging from her annoyed expression. Her face gets like 'bleh' then she starts being clingy with the same angry face like a selfish kid.

"My—my, it's partly my own fault as well. Since she's a bit irritated with Jelly Doughnuts. I prepared earleir.."

J-Jelly Doughnuts? Hold on a sec...

I broke off from Alice's grasp by gently telling her off. I approached Keine, whispering to her ear "Hey, I thought it's 'cuz she's been dieting due to her gaining lots of weight recently." then she whispers back..

"Ah no-no, Mokou will be sad if you say that, judging from her rigorous everyday activity I guarantee that she won't get fat no matter how much she ate, nah it's not like she's a heavy eater to begin with."

Not a heavy eater eh, but why the Jelly Doughnuts. I don't think she'll get fat by eating them. Realizing my dumbfounded expression, Keine tries to console me by the following statement

"Well, she did say something about 'Canon Reference' before bailing out, that's all and I can't seem to figure any decent conclusions about her."

Now I'm getting even more confused, what the hell is this Canon Reference she's talking about? I see the shilouette of Mokou standing behind me, holding a bowl of miso soup. The delicious aroma wavers through the air, but since I've already eaten back at the Kirisame household it didn't seem to invoke my appetite again.

"Here's ya'r fill, guaranteed to stuff ya stomach up! Heh heh" she brought up the bowl towards Keine, smiling like an innocent kid. She continued "so what are ya peeps talking 'bout?"

"Ahahahaha, nuthin' really." I quickly cut her off with an awkward grin. Seeing as she finally calmed down I don't even wanna try boiling her up.

Xxx

...

"What."

My expression when I heard that the Miso Soup we're eating earlier actually comes out from the eggs, you only have to prepare a nice big plate then pour all the contents...voila it turns out to be a big bowl of miso, then divide it into smaller plates.

As sure as eggs is eggs eh. Some of the other eggs would turn out to be a roasted meat in the inside, or even Turkey Chops and Caesar Salad. Totally insane, how the heck does this happen?

"So, what does that big egg contains? I'm curious 'bout it." I pointed out to the big black egg left out in the podium's corner.

"Gah, that's one egg I can't seem to broke, I wonder what the hell it's made from..." Mokou sighed as she finished her sentence, sounding pretty worn out from the festivities earlier.

"Wait a sec, I've got a great idea!" giving them a thumbs-up, I reached for my pocket and brought out a Hakkero. "I'm going to break it using Master Spark."

"Okay...okay, just don't miss your aim like last time. That gives me a lotta trouble ya know." ehh...what last time? I just nodded since I don't want them to raise suspicions against me. Mokou just brushed my awkward response aside like it's nothing then resumes eating her Pork Chops again.

...

"Yosh, here I come." standing on a safe distance between me and the gigantic black egg, I held out my Hakkero in a shooting stance. The villagers crowd around as they notice something interesting going on, well I've better not screw up this time...

"Good luck, Marisa!" Alice cheers me from behind, quite a distance apart, waving her hands around with flirtatious smiles. Thank you, but your cheering somehow made me even more nervous.

Eh...how do I fire it? Let me recall the lessons that 'she' taught me, a mentor whom I respected deeply.

First things first, inside your mind, draw a circle that envelops the Hakkero, then draw a star inside the circle so it now resembles a pentagram. Now rotate the circle as fast as possible, then release the rotation at its top speed. Master Spark's power depends on the accuracy of the drawn pentagram, and also the rotation speed, it highly relies on precision so it's quite a risky move to be used on danmaku battles.

Though the training to use it is very tough, especially to prepare it extremely fast and producing the maximum power of it, the experience is really rewarding by itself, hence the destructive power that greatly reduces the vitality of my opponent, truly a magic of great destructive power.

Stardust Reverie is a different matter though, as I don't really have to aim to use it and it doesn't require high concentration unless I wanna do the death-bombing strategy. And yeah, the damage isn't that intense but that spellcard's really useful.

...

Okay, I shouldn't be nervous even though there's many people watching. I can do this!

Concentrating the mass amount of magical energy into my arm, I imagine my left index finger as an air pen and start sketching a nearly-perfect circle that envelops the Hakkero I'm holding in my right, I felt a sudden burst of energy around my right as I released my last touch, gust of wind starts blowing around me, my clothes start fluttering.

Upon this imaginary circle I envisioned a beautiful, shiny start forming inside it, fitting perfectly to the circle. For a moment I've seen a brilliant flash of light showering down my eyes, the blue pentagram sphere, emitting a beautiful lightning before my eyes. It felt like my entire existence being

Because I couldn't concentrate enough, distracted by its beauty, the energy soon vanishes along with the disappointed sighs from the anticipating crowd. No...I must not let them down!

Concentrating on the beauty I saw earlier, I quickly reformed the star pentagram, now the brightly light circle showers my apparent field of vision, enveloping the Hakkero in my right. Sharpening my mind, I imagined the fastest rotation I could perceive with my eyes, the extremely fast rotations gathers about countless light spheres into the star circle, condensing into a huge mass of energy, voices of the energetic crowd began to echo louder through my ears, must..keep..concentrating.

At its terminal point, I released the rotation as I pulled out the spell card with my left hand.

"Love Sign – Master Spark!"

Painful shock impulses starts ravaging my right hand as the condensed energy beam, Master Spark gets fired out from the Hakkero. The force was so strong it blows me few steps backwards, luckily I've still able to gain my footing. Now I've witnessed the fruits of my training, as I looked towards the huge black egg getting impaled by such destructive force.

"!"

To my surprise, being hammered down with an immense amount of destructive force, the egg still stood tall without giving a single crack. It's the first time I've ever witnessed an inanimate object which could withstand the impact of Master Spark. I stood there dumbfounded as the energy blast gets absorbed into the egg without a slight change at all...

CRACK!

Huh, did I hear something? The astonished crowd regains their senses, staring blankly at the large crack forming on the egg's surface. A chill runs along my spine as I tried approaching the egg, the other villagers are backing out but not me..

Because it's not like me to back off from doing something foolish! Wait, is this really something worth being proud about?

Keep walking, keep walking forward...

The cracked black egg finally unfolds in front of me. I reached my hand towards the crack, it breaks apart as my fingertip touches it, the destructive power might be even greater than what I've had imagined earlier.

The contents are still pitch black, I put both of my hands inside it, lifting a big hairy object that looks like...

Gordon Freeman's head*

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*yeah, it's that Gordon Freeman from Half-Life

And so my first day in Super Yukkuri Land ends eventfully. In the end I still haven't got a clue about how did they got the eggs, uh..more like, I don't even want to know the horror behind it.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 5 : Notes From The Past – Part 1

The next morning felt so rough on my body, I felt a pounding sensation on my...back. Alice was being so rough to me today, never I would have thought from her cute and refined personality that she had such violent sleeping habits. At first I was hesitant of her invitation of sharing the same futon, even though I'm not one to try weird things with another girl you know...

(for example : humming the Invincible theme from Super Mario Bros in her sleep, the kind of tune you would get when your chara runs through a golden star that made their body sparkle. The other alternative is using magic to turn my broom into a megaphone and played Epic Sax Guy tune with subtle volume near her ears.)

But well, I can't resist that face she's making, a D'aww blushing face on the verge of tears, just like a spoiled kid, that was quite some time in the past though. Suddenly an urge rises within me to be a 'reliable big sister' : gently cuddling her every night, protecting her from nightmares, and looking at her peaceful sleeping face until I fell asleep.

The other thing, it does seem out of place with her not being Lolice, or Young Alice whom I fought on Makai along with her family. No it's not a case of pedophilia I swear, my mind were just thinking of something relevant to the context. Cuddling Alice in her adult form just feels a bit...awkward, I wonder what motives bought me to approve of her proposal?

I just think of her as Lolice then, she still has the same face, even though in her growth spurt before she lost quite a percentage of adorableness, her personality is still great to tease. Oh right this is the alternate world, will she react the same way as the Alice I used to know?

That's one issue I didn't consider upon accepting her invitation, to sleep together in the same futon. At first she seemed to be quite content by snoring a bit, which made myself chuckle. Then she said something I didn't quite expect...

"Marisa...please buy me some Ao Usagi artbook...munyu...mmmm..."

I think Ao Usagi refers to some kind of Border Youkai living in the outside world, he used to be a resident of Gensokyo, that's why he didn't really have common sense. He now lives in Japan as a mangaka who draws really weird comics, even for my tastes. Teaming up with Yukari, they distributed his artbooks and comics to Gensokyo, sponsored by the Kourindou. Reimu gets ballistic so much because there's so much hand drawn pictures of her being featured in various absurd situations...along with me.

I didn't have much problem with it though because I'm quite open to new stuff. Reimu threatens to blast Mr. Ao with Fantasy Seal, because well...you know it when you looked up on the net into some imageboard and look up to his name, lots of weird pictures of Gensokyo residents that might tick the subjected person off, you know. Uh, I'm quite okay with Mr. Ao's works until I discovered a hand drawn pic of me and Reimu while I was browsing the net at Kourindou Internet Cafe', it depicts the image of us...uuuhhh...

Doing a deep and passionate kiss

I'm not that kind of person! Besides she'll kill me first before I could do that ahahahaha...

Or did she actually...has feelings for me? Will she resist if I start making a move on her, acting tsun-tsun as I went by? Ok, now I don't wanna have any weird ideas there.

Ao Usagi's specialty is Breaking The Fourth Wall, so he could somehow screw things up by plunging his hand towards a TV Commercial, let's say a food, and managed to get some bite of it after pulling it outta the television pics. He's also well known as a person who loves breasts very much, and I don't even want to know what the hell he did with the gravure pictures after he plunged his hand to the pages, it's kind of creepy but genius too!

Ouch, my brain hurts while thinking about all this hax powers.

Back onto the topic, after she muttered about Ao Usagi she stayed silent for a while then she began to hum some weird songs from Okkusenman Kuso Miso, just look up for those on the net. Suddenly...

WHACK!

"Ouch! Alice what the heck are you..."

I think I received a heavy blow down my back, I'm truly certain Alice was behind all this since she's right behind me.

I'll just ignore it for now and try to sleep.

1 Hour Later

I tried to sleep again and again, but since she keeps beating me in her sleep once in a while, I decided to prepare for a spare futon and slept in the guest room, the end.

Actually, that's not all I had in mind, I've been feeling uneasy ever since I come into this world, it seems like this somewhat familiar world offers another incident to be resolved again, as in what kind of matter, it's still a great mystery.

I pondered about it after I moved into an empty room nearby, laid down my futon and sleep. Driven by accumulated amounts of fatigue ever since my arrival here, covered by a subtle amount of rest, my consciousness slowly drowns away.

Xxx

_Hey Mima, why so stingy? Come on I need to eat_

_Finish your studies first!_

_Uguuu..._

I remember this playground. The time when everything seems peaceful, until my meeting with her, the girl who has shaken my view about the world.

Morning – Kirisame Household

That was some pretty long prologue, now back again to the present. I didn't really do any attention to detail about how Alice keeps beating me down because I don't want to remember it. Ouch, my back...it feels really painful. I also had a headache because I'm sleeping in the wrong position last night.

Some painkillers would serve its purpose to keep me fit throughout the day, or should I call a masseuse to relieve my back pains? I decided to stick with the first option and tried to pitch some healing salve, applying it throughout the injured body parts. I searched around the room, the desks and cupboards are empty thus I keep checking it out frantically. And I didn't even notice myself been noisily running on the floor until my feet stuck into a fragile floor plank and...

CRACK!

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" my feet got stuck on the floor crack as I fell down, by reflex I managed to lay flat on my back but...well the injured part gets another beating just now. Oh my...

Well...what do we have here?

Ignoring the stinging pain of my back due to immediate curiosity, I took a glance on what's there below.

I found something beneath my feet, it looks like a thick paperback cover. Lifting my injured feet with quite an effort because of the stinging pain, I discovered a worn-out book with the written word 'Kirisame Marisa' in shining golden colors on the cover. Curiosity drags within me as I began opening the book, the pages are already yellow, it's just like the book had already been there for a really long time.

It has a gold contour on the edge with a chocolate hardcover, and it has the size of a regular notebook. Hmm...it doesn't seem like I've ever written this piece, so it definitely belongs to the Marisa of this world. This might serve as a brilliant clue to uncovering the mysteries I've encountered so far. Another question arises, why does she kept something this important hidden, there must be a powerful reason behind it.

My curiosity drives me to open the pages. To my surprise, there's nothing left here but blank pages everywhere, what the heck is this? Then I noticed there's a bunch of text in a random page I just flipped.

_Preserve our memories forever_

The text seems to be worn out in some parts so I couldn't read it very well, 'preserve our memories forever', what does it mean? I flipped all through the pages again, this time I do it a little bit slowly and found some other clues.

_This world is very fragile and short-lived_

_Alas, I'll guarantee your safe return by the time this world ends_

_Until then, please remember me_

_Write about me as you will_

Huh, this text sounds really creepy! The biggest mystery is about my name engraved in it, did another me who lives in this world really wrote it? I placed the book inside the magic bag on my holster, it could hold neary 100 times the amount of its own size, which is really damn convenient.

Anyway this book might really come in handy on finding clues to get back into my own world, so it won't hurt to have it with me at all times.

Well whatever, I think I'll just kick back at Reimu's for some first-stop healing. Before that, I checked up on Alice's before going, finding her sound asleep on the futon like a log. Man she sure is really energetic while preparing the food yesterday.

I'm also quite exhausted after firing the Master Spark last night, plus all the wacky atmosphere that couldn't let me relax at all. I eased my pain a little by casting some lesser healing magic, yeah it wasn't my specialty since I'm much more interested with those having huge destructive powers. Before I flew towards the Hakurei Shrine, I left a short note to Alice on the living room table about my absence, hopefully she understands.

Late Morning – Hakurei Shrine (Alternate World)

"It would be 100 bucks." Reimu reaches out her hand towards me, asking for money as I inquired about my injury healing.

"That's a highway robbery!" I let out my rebuttal as soon she finishes her sentence, there's no way I have that much money, wait I think I didn't bring any money at all...moreover, is the currency over here are even similar to Gensokyo?

"Well it doesn't have to be your money..." her face gave out a scary grin, don't tell me...

"Uh, I didn't bring any bucks with me."

"That's why I said 'it doesn't have to be your money', go steal money or rob some items, cash it at the pawnshop, then return right back at me!" her face just now looks half-irritated, trying her best to maintain her calm composure.

It must be hard for a brute like her to be refined, just hang in there Reimu! You will soon become an old hag! Wait...phew I'm really glad I didn't speak my mind aloud...

"Gotcha...w-wait, stealing? Have you gone numbnuts?"

To be honest, I regard myself more as a treasure hunter though, my act of borrowing unknown items were simply misunderstood as an act of thieving. Wait, this world has becoming more and more similar to Gensokyo, it's almost identical! The stuff that differentiate this world has to be...

"Taking it easy!" ah, here's Yukkuri Reimu bouncing around the backyard, humming weird songs. As she bounces around I saw some eggs popping around the area she'd bounced before.

"Shut your trap, QWERTY. Or I'll tie your up and beat you down!" the yukkuri suddenly shrinks in and stopped bouncing, her face starts turning red. Blushing heavily, she moved her round head-body, yeah the yukkuri only consists of a really roundish face-head so it's kinda creepy. And after a while

The yukkuri farted

After she moved on from her spot while humming a weird sound like a rusty skeleton grinding against a thin roof, I saw something like a small-sized hole in the ground and there's a missile-shaped thing buried inside. Isn't this a tank ammunition? There's also the radioactive symbol mark pasted on it.

Man, we're totally screwed

Thank goodness I didn't touch it and still managed to keep my safe distance.

"Move, I'll take it from here." Reimu pushes me aside with her palm, shoving me about a few steps back, nearly losing my balance and making me almost tripped. She touched the tip of the tank ammunition and then pulled it with such force from the ground it causes a slight tremor. In the tank ammo's base there's some root thingy like a Ginseng's

"W-wait Reimu...those roots are...!" I tried approaching her but she blows me away with her shikigami barrier which she set up earlier without me noticing.

"Shut up. I haven't had breakfast yet."

What the hell did I just see? Her face then stretched out like a snake's, forming a big gaping mouth on her throat, then she swallows the abomination whole with a single gulp. I heard some 'beep' sound somewhere around here and it soon followed by a huge sound of explosion that I shut my ears tight so it doesn't ruin my eardrums.

You're right, if you guessed that it was the Uranium roots. Holy shit this Super Yukkuri Land thingy is actually a plantation of Nuclear Weapons!

By the time I turned my hazy eyes towards Reimu, she just burped and from her mouth spews a thick red laser towards me. It pierces through the array of shikigami barriers around her, and it quickly dissipates as the laser continues moving onto my direction.

"Oops!" I reflexively dodged it again by jumping sideways since the laser isn't fast enough

and my reaction time is too fast for this biggie. Well I guess the barrier she set up around her do a big deal on slowing the laser down, and it kinda saved my life...somehow.

The laser quickly melts away the ground I'm standing in, leaving a pudge of water...the ground suddenly reverts back again to its usual state, with loads of giant popcorn pieces stacked. Now this is getting really...really weird

"Eh, you're still here? Just go and find some money for me already, take care ok?"

After all the trouble you've given me, you're still just saying that? But well it's one of her cute traits that makes a gives many people and youkai a lot of fun on teasing her though.

"Uguuu...ok, I'll be off then." feeling dejected, I pulled my hat down so it covered half of my depressed face and began slowly walking towards the entrance.

I don't know if she heard my farewell just now since I saw a glance of her sipping her tea intently without any sign of her responding to me.

_Marisa, I love you_

_Please come here often, I'm so lonely without you_

Did I hear some lines of a cheesy pop song here?

"Reimu?"

She's nowhere in sight, oh well she probably went back inside already.

I think I'm going to rely on my instinct on finding the right place that has lots of bounty for the raking.

Xxx

Flying through the areas, I saw lots of scenic views down the Yukkuri Village outskirts. Through the mountainous regions and urban areas, couple of farmlands the people are working hard on, kids playing down the streets, the noisy marketplaces, and finally the residential area and the entrance which leads to a large area of clearing that went towards thick layerings of a dense rainforest. There's still lots of fog just like yesterday, somehow that place gives me eerie feelings just by thinking about it.

I guess I'll start searching at the first place I'm ended up on, towards the forest. I landed up on the entrance, grabbing my broom that's lying down on the ground after I rode it when I flew before. It's not really necessary for me to use this broom, but well it made me feel more comfortable somewhat, especially when I tried grazing on these absurdly uncountable number of bullets on danmaku battles.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Satorin again since she just left me yesterday afternoon. Where did she go, I wonder? As I pondered about it, I heard a crying sound, coming from the direction of the forest.

"Sniff...sniff..." by the time I reached the source of the sound I found Cirno, tears pouring down her cheeks, her body trembles violently due to an immense fright, I presume. What on earth could even scare our brave stupid fairy to this ? I speculate about some names I know whilst approaching her.

"Cirno." I gently whispered the words to her ear, in order to calm her down so she would be clear about stuff. I embracing her small body and placed both of my hands on her back, sheltering her from all of the troubles. Placing her face on my chest, I felt her tears slowly soaking my clothes, I calmly moved my hand towards her hair, smoothly brushing against it. I let my hand waver as I patted her head, and giving a warm smile to soothe all the fright inside her.

"Dai-chan...Dai-chan's in trouble...sniff...Cirno's too scared...can't go..." I still can't really understand what she's saying, even though her sobbing are somewhat lessened by now.

"GROAR!"

Suddenly, I heard a huge roaring sound which resembles a monster's, it's actually coming from pretty far away but it's getting closer and closer with each passing time.

Just what the heck is this thing I'm going to face? Meanwhile I tried to stay calm while I stood up in standby position, holding the Hakkero with my right, with Cirno tightly clinging to my back.

Uh, it seems like a tough battle will come up. I hope my skill doesn't get rusty. Ah by the way, a certain person said that you will reach your goals faster as you keep resolving incidents.

Placing my full trust on that person, I quietly anticipate everything that will come through this place, I won't let anything slip past my very grasp!

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 6 : Notes From The Past – Part 2

This was the forest I'm into when I first arrived in this world, Super Yukkuri Land. This place has so many mysteries and bunch of yukkuri so adorable you just want to fondle their cheeks. One question strikes me, why there's only two of them I've seen so far? Judging by their names, we would imagine lots of Yukkuris living in this place grazing stray coconuts and singing weird songs along the neighborhoods.

They always remained a mystery to this moment.

One thing I realize about the woods, there's a somewhat eerie feeling deeply embedded into it, the same feeling that suffocates me earlier with its putrid air. You can say it's some kind of grudge bared by the forest, which turns it into hostile woodlands unbeknownst to strangers passing by this place. Wrath of the nature that falls indiscriminately without mercy, it's the force of earth resisting a sense of change within their surroundings.

I thought, maybe the trees itself had begun isolating themselves from their natural inhabitants like the fairies, one of the reasons about the occurrence of this event, though I can't really conclude upon such brief an information, we're not there yet.

Early Afternoon – Yukkuri Forest

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!" a monstrous scream, containing loads of anguish and depression reverberates through the woods, so powerful it made such rustle in the forest leaves. The bushes shook as the sound waves managed to reach their places, wind currents start picking up velocity, permeating the tranquility of this haven with it's soon-to-be-ferocious galestorm.

The raging wind sliced the currents apart in a frivolous whirlwind motion, teasing the suspenseful demeanor I showcased previously, jokingly playing tricks on my spinal nerves; meanwhile I think this might be a great time for some popcorn. Cirno grips even tighter on my back it kinda makes me nervous, but this moment calls for an emergency ration in desperate needs!

I took off my witch hat and peered my hands into it, recalling the exact position of which goods I've stored inside this dimensional container. Thank goodness I still got the loads of emergency stuff stashed in beforehand.

I also put the mysterious book in here too.

"Wait...why did this book get into my hands again?" oh crap, I think my wavering thoughts about this certain book relocated me onward this unprecedented meeting again. Now I've seen prying stares of curiosity from behind my backs.

As I opened up this book, there's some new scribbles from where I left out.

_Beware of angry cupcakes, and don't vomit anywhere_

_The forest is fine though, I just want to piss off the nature dwellers_

_Because they're so damn annoying! _

_Do me a favor, okay?_

"What is this I don't even..." talk about frozen coconuts walking around a rainbow-colored shopping mall with giant peanuts landmark beside it, along with a zebra-cross hamster getting impaled to half-dead by an ice cream, this is a pretty random paragraph, much different than the ones which gives me creeps yesterday.

Tug...tug...

"Cirno wanna read." she slowly tugged the hem of my clothes to get my attention. I sheepishly turned around, only to be dazzled by the luminous sparkle reflected in her eyes, brimming with anticipation and curiosity.

Just like a heavily Photoshopped diamond.

"Ahahaha...here you go." I handed the book over to her, in which she took it, opening up the pages with a haphazard manner, skimming through the blank pages recklessly without taking caution that she might torn the papers.

"H-hey Cirno...watch ou-"

R-R-R-RIIIIPPPP!

Oh my, the pages were now torn out. Though what lies before me are even stranger than the last; the torn papers morphed into something like a big-sized waffle that had the capitals 'B' on it...now that I look closer it kinda looks like a giant sized square tablet too. And I've seen one of those goodies during spell card battles, where is it?

"Mmm...munch...munch..."

Come to think of it, it's been a while since we really had a proper spell card battle. Back in Gensokyo, the things are going so damn peaceful that we could sleep all day without any incidents going. By the way, what's that chomping sound...don't tell me..!

"Oi! Don't eat it all of sudden!"

Cirno begins munching on her snack and I'm surprised how it's actually edible for her, but how the heck does a paper managed to turn around into an unknown object like this? Before I finally realized this, she already finished her meal.

And in place of this torn-down papers, a luminous golden light shines, spreading all the torn regions, forming a replica of the whole page as it were never...been ripped apart in the first place. As the light fades, the pages revert back as if nothing actually happens, what a bizaare phenomenon it is.

Then I heard a 'BLIP' sound and turned around to see a star-shaped green object on top of her head, then a text formed in front of me...it reads:

_Cirno : Perfect Freeze bomb obtained. You need additional 2 lives and 2 more bombs in order to participate in this upcoming spell card battle. Registration will be postponed until your further action._

Oh, so that's how it is. If my assumption is correct...

I tore down another piece of paper from a random page. This time it turned out to be a pinkish-red colored waffle with the capital 'L' on it. The taste is sweet and sour like raspberries. And by the time I finished it, there's a white circle that appears in the middle of my body, located around my stomach. I see, it must be the hit-

PICHUN!

"Ouch...what is it Cirno?" I couldn't feel my body for a moment when Cirno suddenly poke that white circle on my stomach.

"The red star above your head has just vanished!" she pointed out to the hollow space above my head, of course I can't really see what's above it but I can somehow feel that something has just vanished around there.

"Ah, now that I think about it." the hitbox just suddenly vanished when I only had just about one life. Some kind of crucial safety mode, based on my assumptions.

To put it simply, eating the pinkish-red waffle gives you one life, and the green waffle gives you bombs. You started off with only one life and it needs at least two lives for the hitbox to appear. The default bombs count is zero. You have to had at least 3 lives and 3 bombs in order to partake in this spell card battle. Now I got it!

"By the way, don't do that again ok? Or I'll really melt you down with Master Spark next time." I pointed that out to her with all my feelings of irritation.

This time she shrinks back from her usual mischievous demeanor into a sulking pose. "I wanna froggy ice cream." she said, with a sorrowful tone

What the, does that kind of weird treat truly exists? Disregard all logic this is Genso...nope, this world, Super Yukkuri Land, is actually more twisted than my home world, so we could assume that all the weirdest things are virtually possible to occur.

"GROOOOOOOOAARRRR!"

"Eeeekkkk! Da ze."

That same thunderous roar again, this time the location were a bit closer...might be close enough for it to spot us. We must hurry and prepare ourselves.

"Cirno." I signaled her to get ready by moving my head towards her, then goes forth facing the direction of the roar. The presence of this peculiar enemy draws near in each passing moments.

"Eye'm ready." she said with a surprisingly calm posture as this kind of suspense were just like a child play to her. I can't really believe this fairy, she's really one of a kind.

Xxx

My goodness, I don't know that she does catch on things so damn quick, as expected from a genius, I think? All that I've done so far; I'm just giving her the minimal amount of gestures, but how did she managed to flip the exact pages and got the necessary amounts of life and bombs when I do get it wrong all the time? I even choked up because I actually got Reimu's "Homing Amulet' bomb when my suitable ones are 'Stardust Reverie' and 'Master Spark'. Many thanks to Cirno for picking the appropriate items for me so quickly that we're able to prepare for this fight.

"How do you get this smart, Cirno?"

"Eye'm smart! Don't make fun o' me, Marisa!"

"Ahahaha...I see..." once again I can't be your usual Marisa who acts witty at times, without a single care in the world. But, I have a lovely bunch of coconuts on my place at Gensokyo so it's fine. Hmm...it doesn't make sense either, but here it goes.

_Mode Selection:_

_Easy Mode – For People with Busy Lives_

_Normal Mode – For People who Enjoy This Kind of Games_

_Hard Mode – For Those who Likes Challenge_

_Lunatic Mode – For the Strongest Only_

Various texts with different styled borders lined up in front of us, now that I figured as I read the description at the bottom pile...

"W-WAIT CIRNO! DON'T CRICK THE LUNATIC MODO...NOOOOOOOOOO..."

CLICK

_Easy Modo – Initiated_

"Me knows that, ya stupid Marisa."

"Uhuhuhu...don't you know only kids play in Easy Modo? Awawawawa...my reputation is now ruined...but phew..."

At least I don't have to go in Lunatic Modo, I hate this one so much. That reminds me, since when did I become such a pacifist? I used to be a gung-ho brat who's afraid of nothing, including Jelly Doughnuts and Whipped Tartar Cream.

"Marisa is a big silly kid so it will be fine, methinks. Dun worry, nobody's expecting much from ya..."

Nobody's expecting much from me uh, I think people has lost trust to me because I've been borrowing stuffs without permission too much. But has I stolen anything from her? I don't think so...ah I finally said it...no I've never stolen anything!

"Ouch...you're the last person in the world that I want to hear this from."

But well since it's the Easy Modo, will it be a piece of cake? Hmm...it depends on the location too, we have the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Hakugyokurou, Eientei...these had varying difficulties by itself...that was in Gensokyo anyway, I haven't got the slightest idea about the environments in this world.

Though my favorite is still those in Practice Modo, I developed a habit of grazing too much while being shielded by maximum amount of lives. The simulation system is probably one of the reason why I'm so fired up in all of these spell card battles, though it's more about my skills to memorize the fixed spellcard patterns rather than my agility and talent, which I have none.

Reimu, on the other hand, has extremely skillful dodging ability and great learning capacities, which I have to cope on by doing many rounds of practice modo while sparring with other folks...but mostly with Reimu again, I find no other people with this much of free time to get bored quickly and bullying random people (and youkai) instead.

Because she's such a difficult opponent, I wonder if this the other reason why I got so fired up in these spellcard battles? And why am I able to survive these hellish danmaku streams and shot in highly focused precision, because of her?

_Player 1 : Select Character_

_Hakurei Reimu – Shrine Maiden of Paradise_

_Kirisame Marisa – Oriental Black Magician_

Izayoi Sakuya – Needs More Pa-*gets knifed*

New sets of texts with stylized borders too. Out of curiosity, I hover my hands toward it clicked 'Hakurei Reimu'.

POP!

"Now Marisa is Reimu...me is confused." Cirno looks at me with her head tilted, as if she's observing an interesting event.

"Uh...how did it turn out...like this?" I noticed that my voice suddenly changes too...

I felt like wearing something a bit more open on my arms, and there's this summer sleeves in my hands, the clothing I wore is now filled with red-white colors too. Though it's really weird that my witch hat is still here on my clutches.

I peered my hands into the hat, then pulled out a hand mirror from it. Just as I thought, the reflection is those of Reimu's.

So what's the point of me having to collect all those Master Spark bombs? Oh look, the bombs are now turned into Fantasy Seal ones.

"M-Marisa?"

Now your usual Kirisame Marisa had changed forms into a brute shrine maiden eh? How unexpected...but let's get this over with.

"Uh...yeah, even though I look like this, I'm still Marisa, ze. Now it's your turn to choose."

"Gotcha!"

_Player 2 : Select Character_

_Yakumo Yukari – The Youkai of Boundaries_

_Kazami Yuuka – Flower Master of The Four Seasons_

_Houjuu Nue - The Unidentified Fantastic Flying Girl _

"WHY ARE YOUR CHOICES SO OVERPOWERED!"

"Battletoads!"

_This was meant to be joke, don't be so mad Reimu...I mean, Marisa_

_By the time you two defeated the boss, some additional clues will be added_

_Just check that book periodically_

_Every time you accomplished some 'important Events'_

_The way to return back to Gensokyo will soon be revealed_

_When all riddles are solved_

_Until we meet again, Ordinary Magician_

Now I felt like being trolled by whoever was behind all this. That bundle of text now dissipates into nothingness, replaced by a single boxed text with a stylized border that has some icy touch on it.

_Cirno – The Ice Fairy_

She quickly clicked the only option and both of us went towards the direction of our enemies. By the way, our current spellcard was automatically selected.

Reimu : Fantasy Seal

Cirno : Perfect Freeze

I'm currently controlling Reimu's right now...feels kinda weird since I'm actually Marisa..but why didn't I choose myself earlier? Probably just some kinda vibe but it doesn't really matter hahaha...

The brute maiden special abilities include the low-damage Homing Amulet which could hit any targets with 100% accuracy, that gives me quite an advantage to focus on dodging. Her hitbox is also quite small so it would provide an additional boon of survivability, but since my usual hitbox is bigger mine had more of an advantage while grazing bullets.

I don't know much about Cirno's, she has an overpowered ability to freeze bullets that come into her way by charging her ice powers and releasing it. And her bomb "Perfect Freeze" could freeze all the bullets across the screen, then dealing quite a damage on the enemies. In addition of that...she could make her attacks incrementally powerful with sum of bullets she froze. After a certain point her bomb count will increase, without relying on the power and bomb items dropped on the way.

One thing that made me seem a bit worried, she had a handicap that makes her see a hell lot of bullets when there's currently only a few of them in my visage.

_Spell Card Battle – Initiated_

Stage : Yukkuri Forest

"Here we go again, it's been a long while since I resolved an incident!"

The eerie views of the gigantic forest unfolds before me, speeding right through in lightning speed as I flew through it with Cirno behind me. Preparing our gears to barrage every single target with our danmaku.

...

"Cirno, do you see any bullets or enemies? I didn't see anything, feels so quiet in here."

"No bullets."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Few minutes passed and we're still flying through the forest without any usual stream of danmaku bullets, what kind of joke is this? This situation is actually perfect to eat roasted marshmallows while gliding leisurely towards the other end of this forest.

This situation is really weird it's almost scary. There might be torrents of energy spheres blasting away with such narrow gaps, with overused lightning effects that made you feel like an epileptic kid? That kind of suspense is what I hated the most, even more when I couldn't actually prepare for deathbombing beforehand if they actually caught me off guard. I don't know about the Ice Fairy beside me since conveniently, she could freeze bullets.

...

This is getting boring, the source of this sound should be close by. We've traveled thus far without meeting a single enemy, is there anyone playing tricks on us? It must be these three mischievous fairies, damn it...I'm really pissed off with them. Wait a minute, I've got a brilliant idea!

"Let's use our bombs here, the disturbance it made will draw the target into our clutches. A frozen frog whipped cream is also fine too...though I prefer Spaghetti with Pepperoni topping or a Deluxe Cheese Pizza with Sliced Tortellini."

"Reimu (Marisa), don't you think we're just travelling in circles?"

"No, why do you think so?"

"That branch part me froze earlier were still on mah sight this whole time."

She's right. If I remember correctly, we went through similar forest pattern just like circling it, that freezing part of the branch is still there, I must have missed it.

"Yawn...I'm bored...can't we just beat the heck out of the boss and go back already?"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR!"

Not this annoying prank again.

"Shut up, I'm seriously irritated." imitating Reimu's manner of speech while I'm controlling her in this spell card game, I pointed my hand towards the source of this voice.

_Spirit Sign – Fantasy Seal_

I pulled the spell card from my pocket, yelling out the incantation to release the powers onto its fullest extent. Streams of homing energy balls came out from my hands, ravaging through the forest...then continues on hitting an empty space not so far away in front of me.

"Stealth barrier eh, so sneaky."

"UWAAAAAAAA...please forgive me." from behind the hollow curtain, there comes out a green fairy.

What an unexpected turn of events. Realizing that the spell card battle is already over, clouds began forming around my body again, turning me back to my original form, just an ordinary magician.

"Dai-chan!" Cirno yells aloud and flew straight towards Daiyousei's direction.

"Cirno..."

This will get long if those two got caught in lovey-dovey moments.

"Oi, you two. I'm not in the brightest mood right now, that some certain people start pulling pranks...can you tell me the location of nearby treasure?"

Daiyousei points out towards the ground, for a moment I saw nothing.

"Be careful, that item is cursed. I accidentally stumbled upon this invisible cloak while wandering around the forest. It conceals your presence and slowly drains your life force while creates a terrifying sound...thank goodness Marisa...you saved me."

"Your welcome, ze! Now I can pay Reimu for some healing..."

I still didn't know why we were traveling in circles before finding her accidentally. Maybe I should ask her later when she's feeling better, she looks really worn out so I decided to leave her be for now.

...huh?

Wait, I haven't realized that I could naturally move my body around from the moment I turned into the brute shrine maiden earlier. Then when I changed back to my original form...all the bruises and pain on my back has all but gone, just like a miraculous instant healing...what kind of sorcery is this?

I descended from my flight onto the forest grounds, looking up towards the skies to see no sign of these two fairies...I wonder where did they run off too? They disappeared so amazingly fast!

No worries, now I can get my hands on this amazing treasure and cash it for tons of money, then I'll use the cash to buy lots of weird items to experiment on!

But when I'm just about to reach out my hand towards the marked position...

SNAP!

"Aahhhhhhhhh! What the? It burns!" I reflexively pulled my hand before it managed to get caught in flames

The ground where the treasure's supposed to be was now engulfed in fire, I quickly doused it with my water magic. I reached my hand out to the same position again, after the flame finally subsides.

Only to found out that...there's actually nothing here, not even burnt remains of the invisible cursed cloak Daiyousei mentioned earlier.

"Sigh...nothing at all, but at least it's over...right?" I dropped my shoulders in disbelief after losing my chance to grab this treasure.

I got the feeling that I should open up the mysterious book again. I took out the book from the dimensional pocket on my witch hat. Oh well, more clues to return home, finally!

Blinding rays of golden light emanates from within the book, shimmering like a heavenly fire. Opening up one of the pages, I saw in front of my eyes; the newly formed array of texts getting burned into the blank pages...it was written with a golden fire right before me.

I gasped for air in disbelief as I began reading the newly formed notes on this peculiar page.

_This is the "Notes From the Past"_

_You're probably the future me, or just one of these intruders_

_Looking up onto this notes without my permission_

_Whoever you are, I commend you for going thus far_

_But remember the adventure has just begun on this point_

_Though I could assure you, this won't be a long adventure_

_The day you'll be back on your track will come soon_

_So please enjoy this moment all you can_

_Until the ringing sounds of the Judgement Bell echoes herewith_

SWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHH!

Frightening gusts of wind blows from behind my back; suddenly the atmosphere around me darken, and I could feel the grim stares on my surroundings. One feasible reasoning I could get is, since I'm not with the fairies anymore after they suddenly left me, the fairies who's a friendly substance according to this forest, Cirno and Daiyousei. Realizing that I'm not associated with the friendly substance, this environment began treating me like a hostile object...ughh...this air...the same foul air I breathe earlier when I first came here...

But now my body's began to get used to this a lot more, if I hurry up a bit I'll still be able to reach the Yukkuri Village entrance in one piece.

"I had to get back to Alice's quickly."

Still pondering about the meaning of this newly written words on the book, I decided to put it back where I've been keeping it. Hopefully the insightful meaning behind it will unfold itself to me as the time goes.

Soaring up the skies with lightning speed, I hurried back to the Kirisame Household, Alice must be waiting for me.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 7 : Peacemaker

I felt a surge of adrenaline rush coming towards my spine. For the first time, I experienced this kind of excitement; rushing ahead with full speed, charging ahead of what's in front of me.

The feeling of wanting this adventure to end. A sudden despair, longing for experiencing so much things at a time so I could retain all of those precious memories forever. A sign of greed, an oblivious notion to reach the peak of everything, there's no more thing such as Zen tranquility from pursuing animalistic desires like this.

There's a truth I know about, that I didn't have much time left before my adventure finally finishes here, I just got that feeling. Sure it must have been midway and there's still lot of things going on before time is up, but something really nostalgic just occurred to me from the time I first set foot in this unknown world. Time would flew by so fast before I could even realize it, one thing I knew for sure.

I want to learn more truth about myself. This world...and also this book which shows me lots of strange clues, might offer an additional piece of puzzle that fits right into my mental picture, allowing more clarity into my visage of what comes around.

...

Holding my decorative broom during my flights, I lounged my body over towards the end of it, lowering my body height against the vertical position, speeding up throughout the ends of the forest. The concentration of this putrid air keeps dissipating the closer I went to the direction nearing Yukkuri Village. Force of nature might have ceased their hostilities seeing as I decided to leave their place in utmost peace.

"Phew, at least I finally went outside this creepy place." I let out a lengthy sigh of relief, removing my clutch from the end of my broom, now I'm sitting normally on it while floating about the skies near the village entrance.

"Oh, I almost forgot...I don't want to keep Alice waiting after suddenly leaving that note firstly in the morning, after that I gotta apologize to Reimu too...no I think she might put another bruise in me again instead." talking to myself in this lonely place out of sudden nervousness, now I'm feeling even more awkward.

For the time being, I decided to fly straight into the Kirisame Household, where Alice's probably waiting for me. Feeling the breezy evening air blowing around my face and clothes, it relieves me from all of demises I've experienced beforehand. I should keep my acts straight and serene or I wouldn't be able to control my flights steadily...

"MARISA!"

I heard someone calling out to me from below, just when I'm about to pass through the Village Square. Whose voice is it, I wonder?

Afternoon – Yukkuri Village School Grounds

I descended upon the place where the voice is calling out. Seeing as they could easily spot me while I was flying on a high speed must mean they're not just some ordinary person.

"Ah there you are." Keine waved her hands towards me while I'm on my way descending to the grounds. She lifted a bit of her skirt and hurriedly ran closer to the place i'm landing on.

"Osu. Good afternoon Teacher Keine, ze!" making a bright smile on my face, I gave her a friendly handshake.

She returns my smile with a cheerful yet solemn expression on her face which calms me down. Noticing my prying glance at hers, Keine sensei's face goes red. She then quickly let go of my hand, her body trembling around with nervousness. I wonder why she being nervous when I'm only just observing her face a little bit?

"Umm...good afternoon too, Marisa. By the way, have you eaten lunch yet? Mokou's cooking stuff for the kids at the moment, if you want we could wait..." putting her fingers together in a perplexed manner, suddenly she seems so cute and innocent like a little girl...

"OOIIIIIIIIII KEINE, THE FOOD'S READY! Hey...fancy meeting you here again, Marisa." just behind her, there goes Mokou, wearing an apron and some medium-sized pot that gives an overwhelming delicious taste, even more since I remembered that I haven't eaten breakfast yet.

"Ah, speaking of which, there's some delicious-looking meal you have here, can I have a bowl of these?" I pointed out towards the pot Mokou's holding right now, she brought it closer to me so I could see the contents. The soup has a rich aroma of chicken stew with deliciously cooked meatballs, in addition of sliced beef sausages and assorted vegetables mixed in it. This will definitely be a hearty meal to satiate my hunger pangs!

Shortly thereafter, she moves the pot away from my sight and moved few steps backward, making a mischievous grin on her face "Hahaha, you're supposed to greet someone firstly when ya meet 'em. Suddenly asking for food like that, ya silly witch. Got a really hungry stomach, I guess?"

I quickly nod to her words. Then she turns her back towards me "Feast's going to be held at the main building, come and join in if ya want." and she walked towards the school building just like that.

Nuuoooooo...my delicious bowl of soup. Well it wouldn't be fair if I were to eat them first, even though I'm really hungry at the moment.

Keine shortly follows after her.

"Sorry, I've got to help Mokou setting up the tables and placing the dishes. Please wait a moment, 'kay? You're probably hungry but here...you can have my jelly doughnuts if you want, I hope this will suffice for the moment. So yeah, I'll call you when the food's ready to serve. Take your time until then, Marisa." these are the last words Keine said to me before she disappears along with Mokou inside the main school building.

Xxx

"So bored...and hungry..."

Sitting on the front porch of the school building, I gazed upon the scenery where some group of kids are playing around the grounds. They were really energetic...kicking some used cans around like playing soccer. Running around happily back and forth, such energy. Meanwhile I took a Jelly Doughnut from the snack bag Keine gave me earlier, it contains about 4 or 5 servings of doughnuts, more than enough satisfy myself temporarily.

The delicious taste melts around in my mouth, gummy taste of jelly combined with an addictive crunchy feel when I munched on the food. A slight touch of menthol added inside the doughnut topping, with additional batch of creamy sauce embedded, my hunger subsides by the time I finished a piece of it.

Out of curiosity, I took out the book from beneath my hat. And this time, I tried opening the first page of it. To my surprise, the page has a bunch of text that looks recently burned down to the papers, leaving tiny trails of ash beside the text. Strangely enough, it somehow strengthens the overall feeling of the writings. Furthermore, not a single word or character ends up distorted in the newly created writing out of some unforseen forces within the book.

"!" I gasped as I read the first sentences in it.

_Did you ever feel like being scorned by everyone _

_Just because you're different?_

_There's this girl who prefers being alone most of time_

_Only few of her acquaintances could understand her train of thought_

_She works hard, with full of passion for the things she loves_

_Nope, I guess using the word 'thing' would be an understatement_

_For it already becomes a part of her life itself_

_By the time someone _

_Or some unforeseen event took it away from her_

_You can just count with your fingers when her life will end_

_Tragically, as well the feelings of everyone touched by her_

_Listen to your feelings and move forward, carving your own path_

_Kirisame Marisa, you're an ordinary magician_

_Who accomplished so many wonderful things_

_I believe in you_

"Alice..."

"The food's ready...err...this isn't like you to be so gloomy, Marisa." in front of my sight, I saw Keine squatting herself over while staring at my face.

"It's nothing..." I quickly closed the book away, forgetting to hid this brownish hard covered book from her sight.

"Your diary?" she points out towards this book I'm holding.

Thank goodness that she got the idea already. I could ask her to interpret the contents of this book in order to get more clues but...nevermind, just had the feeling that it's better if I were to figure out the clues myself.

"Something like that." giving her a short reply. She seems to understand it pretty well and decided not to inquire any further, I must say that this side of hers is really likeable.

I nonchalantly put the book inside my hat and voila, it dissipates away into nothingness, but actually it's been put inside the dimensional container again.

"Wow, is this some of your magic tricks?" Keine's eyes sparkle as she watched me putting the book inside my hat. "This might be a good experience for the kids..." oh no, she's probably going to stubbornly pester me out if this goes on.

"Err...more importantly, thanks for the Jelly Doughnuts. It was delicious." I forcefully changed the topic as she starts bringing stuff that might trouble me in the future.

"Thank you! Ah...I'm just about to tell you, the food's now ready." saying these words, she clapped her hands together while looking at the kids' direction. "It's lunchtime, kids!"

those boys and girls playing around are now rushing on towards the main building.

"HEY, NO RUNNING AROUND I TOLD YOU!" the kids turn silent and begin walking peacefully with her single yell. "Geez, they always forgot their manners when it comes to delicious food." she then shrugged her shoulders, putting her hand on her forehead, scrubbing over some droplets of sweat.

"Ehem...the children here seems to look up to you, Keine." I straightened up my hat and turned around to look her in the eyes. Again, her face turns really red when she realized me staring intently at her.

"Uwawawa-I guess...ahahaha." moving her hands again in haphazard manner to hide her embarassment, she replied to me with a dry laugh.

"Huh, why are you guys still fooling around here? The food's going to get cold at this rate!" Mokou storms in all of sudden, surprising both of us who's quite engrossed in our chats

Xxx

"So how's the food?" Mokou eyes me curiously when I just finished my last bowl of soup.

"It's so delicious, you're a really good cook." so much that I even asked for seconds, though my dire levels of hunger might contribute to my barbaric appetite on today's lunch feast.

Around me, the kids are still eating with enthusiastic expression on their faces, slowly indulging in the tasty meal that the masterful chef made.

"Heh...thanks. You can have more if you want." she moved her face away from me when I just complimented her cooking. Well, both her and Keine seemed to have their own shy moments doesn't it?

"I'm already full at the moment, besides if I ate too much I might get fat." there you have it.

She laughs it off easily then continues on finishing her own meal, unlike me, she eats in a refined manner, slowly and elegantly. Even holding the chopsticks in a beautiful form. Quite the contrary with her aggressive and straightforward way of acting and talking.

There's something else I needed to ask her. Nothing sort of important, think of it as a part of my curiosity. "So, where's Keine? She finishes her food quickly then moves outta this building."

"Doing dishes. I'm terrible at washing stuff because, errr...I'm not good with water."

"I can sorta understand that." so cooking is probably her forte because of her extreme affinity towards fire? Sounds quite logical.

I waited a bit for Mokou to finish her meal, watching her serene expression while I'm at it. Now that you think of it, when she's not shouting around like usual, she does look really cute.

Soon after finishing the meal, she then faced me with a curious look on her face "So what are ya goofing off to all this time? Yer seem deeply worn out after it ends for good."

"Have you ever heard of a forest that seems alive by itself? When they sense hostility, it starts suffocating you with some kind of putrid air...at first it seems sweet-smelling but-"

"H-hold it right there! Did you just said 'sweet-smelling' before?"

"Uh yeah...that's how it smells like when I found myself here amidst the forest. Then it changes back into a foul scent that suffocates my lungs. It gets me filled up like a balloon to the point that I felt myself almost exploding from the pressure given."

"Hmmm...that explains the rumor about you getting lost in the forest yesterday morning, and then you hit your head, in addition of getting things screwed up a bit...or maybe a lot?"

Uguuu...I couldn't tell her that I'm actually an original resident of another world. And the disappearance of the Marisa of this world...wait, I haven't met her yet. She's probably still lost in the forest. The thought sparks another question that I wanna ask.

"Speaking of which, how did you guys ever find out about me getting lost?"

"Go ask Alice...she's the one who went panic all of sudden and starts that uproar. Seeing as that quiet girl suddenly went ballistic, we from the village knows that this is a serious deal."

It's true that when a silent person suddenly goes panic, you can tell when something's not right.

"I see. Then do you know anything about this weird behavior in Yukkuri Forest? It seems like it even had a life of itself."

"Akyu might know something. But she's currently out with your pops on the hunt, they should be back few days later. I don't know but she likes keeping track of the development of this society. Well, that's what makes her Akyu I think..." saying those words with a lazy tone, she lounges around the mat, relaxing around it...

So there's still some few days left before I finally found out what's truly happening in this world? It seems like my adventure has only just reached the beginning stages.

"So yeah, give my regards to Keine. And thanks a lot for the food, it was delicious." I said the parting words to Mokou before finally going out of the main building.

"You betcha. Feel free to kick back whenever ya want!"

Speculations keep firing up inside my head. So what the heck is this place anyway? Based on my perspective, I just got there inside this crazy world after opening a book sealed in high-level security you can found on sci-fi movies. At the same time, the Marisa from this world suddenly got lost, Alice got into panic and she sends my yukkuri with Satorin right away...but why Satorin?

_Of course I know that thing, this is common knowledge. And we're searching all over for you, Marisa...I've heard from Alice that you've been lost somewhere in the woods. She also sent this yukkuri to locate you and bringing you back to her place. I followed the yukkuri because I was curious, and huzaah...I'm finally here!_

Recalling her words just earlier, she guide me along with the yukkuri towards this place. Then we split right after that, Alice also mentions about Satorin being her doll...which kinda cracks up my sanity.

And why was Satorin being curious about me? Does the Marisa of this world really has that close relationship with her at all? I don't know. The greatest mystery lies within the person I'm taking place of right now, Kirisame Marisa of Super Yukkuri Land. With the only clue regarding her lies in the book that I found just this morning...

All the answers will probably unfold itself when the time comes. Meanwhile I'll just take some leisurely walk towards where Alice's probably waiting at the moment.

Late Afternoon – Kirisame Household

"You there, Alice?" I slowly knocked on the front door just like a guest.

"Coming!" her hollow voice could be heard from behind the doors, accompanied with loud footsteps that complemented her shouting voice. Right when the door opens up, I saw Alice in her usual outfit...with an addition of a cute apron she's wearing over her clothes. With a flushed expression, heavily panting around, she then gives a strong glance towards me.

I must've made her upset. Whatever it is, I gotta apologize, but firstly...

"Good After-"

"MARISA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME? YOU GOT ME WORRIED SICK!"

She cut off my words right in the middle with a terrifying yell, her face now flushed red in anger. Soon after, the neighbors passing by glanced a bit to look at us. But realizing who they observing at, all the curiosity dissipates immediately; most of them just laughed it off like it was some of their usual silly spectacle, resuming their current activities just like before.

After calming her down, I followed Alice inside the house. Just before we reached the living room, she stopped on her tracks "Thank goodness you weren't getting lost again." deeply exhaling the air pent-up on her lungs, she let her shoulders drop again.

"Cirno's with me at that time, she helped me alot while we're in the forest. So I'm fine right now heh heh..."

She just slowly nod at my words, taking it for granted.

Brief silence had passed, when she finally raised her head, turning around and faced me with the most powerful gaze I've ever seen on her face.

"Marisa, I have something important to tell you. Tomorrow's going to be my judgement day."

Judgement day?

_By the time someone _

_Or some unforeseen event took it away from her_

_You can just count with your fingers when her life will end_

That eerie words I just read earlier flashed through my mind. Alice, don't tell me you are...no, I must stay optimistic and help her in whichever way I can.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 8 : Bonds That Will Strengthen One Another

What is the meaning of having friends, or making one?

It's a question that I've been asking myself for a long time ago. To tell you the truth, I've never been the one who likes being the center of attention, and I strictly prefer quiet places to loud ones. I especially find loud noises of people chatting wildly to be seriously irritating and I wish that I could send them off with a spellcard.

Oops...yeah I lied to Marisa, I'm not a normal human living in this village. Just a magician pretending to be human, which is not that hard since I dislike interacting with others...that way they won't know my true colors either, just like killing two birds with one stone. But will she finally notice me, now that she became the closest person living next to me right now? No...she's too much of an idiot to recognize it this early.

From what I've read, it says that there's so much beneficial things on making friends like 'making bonds that will strengthen one another', 'creating another part of you that you can care with and spend many precious moments, one and many that will definitely cherish your life', 'by creating those bonds of friendship, one might discover things they might overlook, with the help of friends. In addition, a past perception of life being filled with pathetic things...your friends will change all that negative paradigm for you into positive ones that will drastically change the flow of your living to the best.'

Even though the words seem beautiful to me, I couldn't really understand it. I've read so many interesting books from the library, I already borrowed and returned the majority of them. Now all that's left is the uninteresting ones, they contain nothing of relevance to my search for knowledge. Once or twice I tried reading these 'uninteresting' ones and then a rare occurrence happened, I began to start hating on reading books because of it. Discontinuing all my reads on them, I returned them all at once...only focusing my reading on my favorite lists from now on.

Another thing that bugs me is...why there is no other interesting books, or new ones stacked over there? Why does it feels like...I've read so many books without realizing that I've ever read it...the world seems to be going in circles without development, shrinking in within each passing cycle.

Now that I've finally run out of things to read, I spent most of my time writing out the ideas coming from my head and meditating...that is, whenever Marisa was out for something. It will help out a lot if she did specify whether she might return, so I could cook her share of food within that given time, and when it's getting cold I could still reheat it again for her sake.

Behind that vibrant smile, she's really going to be my last hope...to teach me that salvation still exists in this cursed world.

Please teach me about friendship, Kirisame Marisa.

No...more than that. I, Alice Margatroid...desires for you to be my friend, Marisa.

Xxx

"Aren't we best friends already, ze?" it was a smile that shines brighter than the sun, there's no people other than her capable of showing such sincerity in their expressions.

Once again, the darkness in my heart has been broken up with this gentle light filled with endearing warmth.

I might have blurted out something in my mind which makes her respond like that, but I don't regret it at all. Instead I tried my best to reply to her friendly question with my most sincere smile

"Yup." that's a short reply, the only thing that I could muster...though at least I finally smiled! Been a while since I did that...no, the last time was yesterday with her. It seems that I'm unable to muster such happiness whenever she's not around.

Is it because of such degree of innocence she's bringing up, that makes my mind at peace? Nope, it's probably because that's the way she is.

"So yeah, Alice...about that judgement day thingy. What do you want me to help out about?"

Whoa...after yelling about that I suddenly go and invite her into drinking tea, then I got lost in thought from watching her drinking...so I completely forgot about what to ask her. Hmm...let me think for a bit, as far as I can remember...yes that's it.

"I'm going to have a story telling at the school grounds tomorrow, the story's about friendship but I don't really know how to make one."

"Hey, I know! Let's go outside and ask some people out." Marisa forcefully drags me outta the house without letting a chance for me to speak my mind.

Early Evening - Yukkuri Village Square

"Sigh...it's no use Marisa, you know I'm always like that."

Just after leaving the Kirisame Household she asks some random people to introduce themselves...in which I replied in awkward manner, shaking their hands half-heartedly. Now they must think of me as a weird person.

"It's okay, ze. You know, everyone has a different ways of making friends."

"Right, and I'm not suitable at all with meeting random people and such. It will be best if it were something more personal and memorable..."

I sighed as I stared on my blank notebook, there's nothing on my mind to write regarding stories like this. If it could be some random stuff, the notes would be filled with several pages by now. Sigh...Keine must be trying to give me a hard time by demanding these things which I had no expertise off. Or is she really mad for all that misunderstanding earlier? I won't tell you guys about that story for now but please hear me out...

"Personal and memorable, eh? I know of a place, let me take ya..." she drags off my hand again but this time I shoved it off. Making her moved back few steps from her usual position...

"Stop it Marisa! Don't drag others around without their consent! At least...I want to gather my thoughts for a bit longer before we left."

Yes, I know it's cruel of me to do this but...even if you're a shining star which guides everyone, you should learn to recognize one's individuality. Nobody likes it if you just treat them as you please, even though you feel what you're doing is right, and if you think your ways will definitely help them. Learn to ask that person-in-charge first, I beg you.

"I-I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to..." ah, how unexpected of her to be so gloomy like this, now I felt like I've done something really bad.

Without thinking, I gave her a tender hug from behind, embracing her body. Soon a feeling of warmth starts flowing around me

"It's okay, I'm the one at fault here." gently whispering the words to her ear...I let my hands loosen up, then continue on clinging to her body a bit more.

"Alice...I..." finally turning her face towards me, I could see her golden eyes gazing straight at me, leaving my body completely frozen by its elegance. Now I'm really anticipating the next words coming from her mouth...

"Mom, the lovers are embracing each other."

"Ssshhh!"

Uh...just as I thought, things would be much better if this happened in a quiet place without nobody around besides us. Now I felt deeply embarrassed...

"Marisa, please take me to a secluded place where nobody ever comes. A quiet place where nobody's usually around is fine too..."

At least I need someplace calm to concentrate on my script...hey Marisa, why are your face getting really red for?

"Alice...I'm not ready yet..."

"W-what are you talking about! I'm just asking if you know someplace quiet for me to gather some inspiration. You know, personal and memorable."

Moreover, I don't like how the people around us are giving weird stares. We need to get outta here quick and never will we hang out together here again, so many unpleasant experiences...

"Understand, I'll take ya to that place...hop on." she readied her broom and told me to sat behind her, additionally she told me to tightly cling around her back for my own safety. I obediently followed her instructions and we finally flew high into the skies, towards the place she's going to take me.

Anyway, that was some quick change of personality from her.

? (Unknown Field)

Where is this?

It's just an empty large field, but something in it seems really nostalgic. Come to think of it, I don't see anybody other than me and Marisa here...

"H-hey...Alice, at the second thought...I'm finally ready..."

"Like I said, what are you talking about? Aren't we here to relax...come to think of it, there's nothing in peculiar to set sights off."

Taking some time to let her calm herself down, I laid my body down the grasses under the shade of a largest tree over there. A calm space laid down before my eyes...stretching out without limit, just like a gateway to another world.

"Haa...haa...haa..." she laid her body next to mine, basking under the protection of this humongous tree. It makes quite sense that because she's tired, weird thoughts start to invade her fatigued mind.

"Shall we rest together here? I'm kinda tired myself." the evening sun itself kinda entrances me to drift away towards the land of dreams.

"Soon enough there will be a beautiful sunset, ya might miss it if ya decided to sleep."

A beautiful sunset eh, she sure has some strange premonition powers. And so on I waited for a while, no sunset ever comes...but who cares anyway, it's not like this is the first sunset I've seen. Also, seeing Marisa sleeping soundly beside me...it urges me to sleep too.

Laying flat on my back, beneath the shades, some thoughts flash across my mind. Would friends only suffice if it was another person? What if you tried making friends with the gentle nature, that thought came across my mind once, but I resigned upon it because I don't understand how to communicate with nature, even though it's beautiful and gentle. Sometimes it turned into a calamity that ruins your day, so they can't forever be trusted.

Then what's next, I remembered about some contents of a book that sounds like this...it wrote about a certain word, with the A = 1 and Z = 26. There's a certain word that yields 100 that's described by the book, and the readers were told to follow the principle based upon that word. But there is the faults uncovered in the book, since I found another word that yields the highest score yet. And it's quite different than the original word aforementioned.

Perseverance

When all the letters were converted into numbers based on its alphabetical order, it yields more than 100. How's it...the result yields more than 100, maybe about 132 or something...I forgot.

The wisdom behind it...is the one which I always forgotten, just today I managed to remember it. Which explains why I always lost the chance to get what I really wanted...I mostly rushes ahead when doing something, never bothered to take my time and relax.

And that word explains, in order to get what you want...one must learn how to be patient, slow down their pace of life, let your opponents recklessly get ahead of you, do not be affected by insults and praises...just do everything that you always loved to do. I sensed a bit of a shrine maiden's teaching in here, but well...if only I had realized it a bit sooner. Hmm...I guess there's no use crying over spilt milk.

Next time I'll try to calm myself down and write what's on my mind about this story matter.

"Alice, wake up. The sunset's there!"

Realizing it's Marisa's voice, I slowly opened up my eyes to see a beautiful presence before my eyes. Though the beauty was somewhat stained when I knew about the truth already, realizing that our time together were this short...tears began forming from the corner of my eyes.

"Let's head back." already seen this kind of sunshine a number of times already, I stood up and told her to fly us back towards the Kirisame Household, it's getting late anyway.

"The sunset couldn't cheer you up?"

"Yes it couldn't, but you can cheer me up in ways that the sunset couldn't ever do."

I hop on to the back of her broom after saying such cheesy lines, we felt both of our faces redden from such embarrassment. Last but not least, we're finally en route back to our home sweet home.

Night - Kirisame Household

Cooking up the dinner for both Marisa and me, I felt like there's a bond building up between us. The question is, does it consider as the bonds that will strengthen one another? I don't know, but having that eventful meeting with her made me realize something important I haven't been able to when I'm alone.

Seems like, I've grown up a bit from this experience. But this 'bit' might mean a lot to my life. Ah, the aroma finally came out as I'm stirring up the soup. Turning off the stove, I put on my pair of gloves and brought the pot, filled with smokes from all the cooking earlier, towards the dining room. There I could see Marisa looking half-bored anticipating the dinner, her eyes suddenly lights up when she realized my presence, holding up the pot containing the foods to satiate her hunger pangs.

I placed it at the center of this medium-sized dining table, with a mat of the appropriate size to cover up the bottom of the pot in order to prevent the heat from spreading out through the rest of the table. So all that's left is just to brought out two pairs of bowls, one for the rice, others for the soup, two for each person. And lastly, bring out the rice cooker, then we could finally eat dinner.

"I know you're hungry but, please wait up for a bit okay? I'll be done soon." hope those words will reassure her to be patient.

I made two round trips on the kitchen, it's not that far off from the dining room so things could be done quickly enough. Two pairs of bowls and a rice cooker delivered towards the dining room. As I opened up the rice cooker's tray Marisa's mouth start to water, especially when the smoke filled with delicious aroma came out. That, along with those from the pot, this mixture of taste fills up the air around us, forming about an atmosphere filled with hospitality and warmth.

Finished dividing the shares equally, we shouted 'let's eat!' together and I reminded Marisa to just ask for seconds whenever she wants to, she quickly nodded and we go on eating our food.

...

"Phew, I didn't expect that I could eat that much." finally finished the last bits of my bowl, I stretched out my hands towards my back, getting off from my chair and stretched my body around.

"Speaking of which, we had similar dishes like this back in the school grounds. I stopped there earlier before coming back here, Mokou was a great cook." she paused for a bit, then continued with a bright smile "But I think I like yours better, it seems like your food was filled with this feeling of warmth...and tenderness, it makes me truly at home when eating the food you cook."

"Ah, thank you very much." my face goes red again from embarrassment, today sure I'm blushing a lot

Still it feels more like a compliment than just saying 'it's delicious' or something like that. My heart is now filled with warmth from her words.

"So...Alice, due to your cooking...I think I'm going to bed earlier...it makes me filled with warmth I wanna drift towards the land of dreams soon. Good luck on your storywriting." she left the dining room just like that

"Thanks. Oh yeah, don't forget to brush your teeth first before sleeping!" I yelled out towards the corridor so she could hear it, she returns it with a short 'Ah' meaning that she already heard it. Dunno if she really understood what I meant though...

Well then, time to get back to work.

Since there's still some leftovers both from the soup and the rice, firstly I moved the bowls into kitchen sink on my first trip towards the kitchen, then I brought back two box of tupperwares, both for the soup and rice. After emptying the contents of the pot and rice cooker onto this new container, I put the tupperwares back inside the fridge, which are located in this dining room.

The reason the fridge is in there is to provide more convenience for those people who likes to have some snack around, especially some chilled ones.

Okay now for the breakfast I could still reheat the food, along with some additional rice. We probably will have ramen tomorrow since I'm kinda lazy to cook something sophisticated. Don't worry it's not cup ramen at the very least, it's the genuinely cooked ones type...just find it out by tomorrow morning.

For now I'll move the pot back towards the kitchen, then washed on the bowls...putting it back on the washed dishes place to dry these bowls out, it's just like the place where you hang these stuff up so it could dry quickly...well I'm not really good at explaining detailed stuff. Then just like that I cleaned up the pot, and left it out in the open, waiting for it to dry. Made one more round trip back to brought the rice cooker in, washing it up for tomorrow's use.

Yes at least I need to cook rice for lunch and dinner. I checked out the contents on our mini rice-depot here, beside the kitchen counter. Hmm...it seems that we still have a lot of those, no worries.

So, after finished cleaning up everything and making things okay for tomorrow, anything else yet to be done? The clock shows up at 8 PM, quite an early time she went to bed, that Marisa, she just went by about 30 minutes ago. Huh, she might be really tired from all these adventures I don't understand about...plus the times she spent with me earlier.

Huh? I noticed some book left in the corner of the dining table, it has a hard cover with the title written in golden colors 'Kirisame Marisa'. Is this her diary? Hmm...forgive me but I want to look just a little...it might give me some inspiration.

I flipped out some random pages and found very interesting writings over there, some are creepy and the others seem enigmatic. My eyes stop when I see that peculiar line...

"Did you ever feel like being scorned by everyone, just because you're different? Listen to your feelings and move forward, carving your own path. I believe in you." I skimmed through the passages and recited the parts I found most interesting, there I find exactly what I needed when I flipped over the next page.

To my surprise, the page was initially blank the first moment I opened it...but a new batch of text was burned down towards the paper the next time I laid my eyes upon it. Hey, Keine said about the story doesn't have to be my original work...hmm...I could say this one's my adaptation of a story I've heard long ago. The passages greatly remind me of those events happening in the past, which inspires me to write about half of the storytelling script before finally going to sleep.

_There was a girl who's all alone_

_She wants to know the meaning of friendship_

_So she asked the person closest to her _

_'Please teach me how to make friends'_

_Unfortunately the girl failed to make a single friend_

_Upon that day_

_But later on she realized that_

_She's spent most of her time with that person _

_During that fateful day_

_Their friendship will finally took turn_

_Into something that far exceeds 'friends'_

_Forming bonds that will strengthen one another_

_Both of them will grow stronger every day_

_Realizing their pledge upon this sacred promise_

That text is so real. It explains almost everything that happened between me and Marisa today, but what does it mean by becoming a thing that exceeds 'friends'? Ah, I kinda feel scared today...I don't want to sleep alone. So after brushing off my teeth, I moved my pillow from my room to Marisa's.

Sure I've been taking my time on writing the story, it's near midnight by the time I finished it. Though nevermind, I had a lot of fun while doing it...and best of all, there's no more of that demanding feeling that tries to drive me outta control from my own self.

There she was, surprisingly still up at this hour, lying flat on her bed, looking really bored...probably because she has nothing to do at this moment.

"I can't sleep at all." said Marisa, with a somewhat drowsy tone...I've seen no sign of her going to the dreamland anytime soon so I moved closer towards her bed

"Hey, can I accompany you for a bit? I don't feel like sleeping alone today." there I finally hit the mark, she gave an okay and I moved inside her pillow. Sure we've tried sleeping together last night but I don't feel really sober at that time, now I'm starting to feel closer to her than ever.

I can sense her body heat while we're on this same blanket and her scent from taking a bath earlier...hmm...did she took a bath again while I'm out writing? The soap she's using gives me a really sweet, innocent smell.

"Alice, we're now sleeping together ze." she turned towards me with a shy look then I replied back with a smile

"I know, silly."

This is going to be a long night...though it seems I've forgotten something important.

"By the way...Marisa, how should I put it...can we do something personal and memorable?" I turned towards that silly person, who's turning her back on me.

"W-w-what are you going to do..." with a trembling voice, her tone emits a deep feeling of anticipation. Don't worry, I won't do something bad like you're imagining.

"Can we embrace like this?" with that said, I let both of my eyes embrace her waist, all the way down to her stomach. "Just like on that evening." then I feel like something's not right again

"Errr...Alice, you're supposed to let your hand loose down my shoulders...I won't mind at all if it grazed my chest a little..."

What kind of weird things are you thinking...geez.

I complied to her request and let my hand cling on top of her shoulders...letting it loose down her body...I don't know if I touched some parts she might find comfortable because I'm kind of half-conscious right now.

"Your hands...it feels so soft...I'm going to lose control if you keep it like this."

"Why are you keep saying weird things...it's just a hug of friendship...mmgghhhh!"

What is this? Suddenly I felt something really soft and warm enveloping my lips...when I opened up my eyes I see a pair of golden eyes shining in the dark. Marisa...don't tell me...are you...

Our lips finally part

"Don't you ever know how I really felt? Here's my answer to why I'm acting weird...you made me like this, Alice. I'm so embarrassed I couldn't really put it into words..."

"Marisa..."

Standing up after a moment of sealing her lips with mine, she went back to the futon...sleeping next to me again, this time her face's on me.

"Just you know, even best friends won't do something like this. Are you angry at me for doing this, Alice?"

Why...should I be angry for that...

"Nah...I honestly felt really happy when you did...that. Thank you very much, Marisa. It really calms my heart so I could finally sleep."

"Thank...goodness..." curling up on her pillow, she exhaled a heavy sigh of relief upon hearing my words.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Let's sleep earlier shall we, both of us need lots of energy for tomorrow right...ahahaha..."

Now you're acting silly again, well I don't really mind that. Hmm...that kiss, I don't even know that she has that sort of feelings towards me. Is it what the book call 'becoming something that far exceeds friends'? I don't really understand, but it fills me up with serenity which I couldn't describe.

I'm anticipating a pleasant dream for tonight, tomorrow will probably be another wonderful day. Oh yeah, I have to wake up early and finish up my script...

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 9 : The Light of Hope

At the beginning, there's only darkness. Unknown parts of memory which I couldn't remember. The earliest of it being the sound of rain, and the feel of dilapidated hardwoods on my skin.

"Do you want to learn magic? It's a fun thing."

Let there be light.

And so with the voice of this woman speaking out to me, I began seeing things in a new paradigm. Afterwards, I start remembering the events happening way back before I met her...

"Father?" my little voice comes out as I heard the sound of footsteps from the outside, heading towards my position. This childhood self of mine anticipates the moment he embraces me.

The sound of his minor coughing kind of worries me, even more as I saw him walking inside the house with an expression full of distress. Shortly after, he turned towards me with a falsely-formed smile and said...

"Great news, Marisa. Now you'll receive a worthy place for living, and education for your future. I'll be looking for a new job to fund your tuition since now there's people that watches over you...I highly respect that woman, she must be our savior."

"Ah..."

"What's her name...oh yeah, it's Mima. She'll come to pick you up tomorrow...so please be patient for now, okay?" finishing his sentence, he pats my head with his cold hands...partially soaked by the rain.

Gentle sounds of rainfall could be heard outside, some of it permeates the roofing, penetrating down the flimsy housing structure. The salty water which gradually drenches our home creates an atmosphere full of dampness which often causes fungus to grew around, around me is a somewhat stale air that makes it really hard to breathe about.

Are we really going to be separated like this for prolonged periods of time? The time when the ends will meet still stays undefined. It might be a matter of days, months or years for now on. I can't say for sure, but looking at his helpless expression I couldn't help myself wanting to keep watch over him, regardless of our current circumstances. That's what me and my childhood self always thought.

I've actually never changed that much after all despite what I always imagined while growing up. What a change of perspective happening onto me with times flowing by.

"Uhhhh...no...I don't want..."

I don't want to be separated from my father like this. Said my childish heart, deep down inside I still longed for an everlasting affection from a caring parent. If only

"We have no other choice, if we don't took this chance. Both of us will eventually die in this horrible environment, and it's just a matter of time from this point on. Please understand this, both of us must live on for each other."

For the second time he patted my head with his other hand, this time it feels...surprisingly warm. A short while later he let go of my head, staring at me with a smile. Then he said something with voice so low I couldn't make it out, then ends it with some words that sounds unfamiliar to myself, this time he said it in a louder voice.

"...the light of hope."

This dream ends shortly when he placed me atop his lap after saying these words.

Xxx

Now I found myself lying on my futon, I realized Alice isn't here by my side anymore as I turned my body around. Ah, she probably needs to wake up early in order to finish up some stuff.

I started checking on the magical clock hanging on the wall, the time currently shows up at 7:30 AM. On what time exactly did she woke up anyway? Better go check her out. Huh that's strange, I don't think there's something like this magical clock on my bedroom as far as my memory recalls.

Wait...the atmosphere of this place feels kinda alien, and the scent of this futon is much different than Alice's. Huh...isn't this Reimu's scent? Okay now, don't ask me how did I know what she smells like, it's kinda embarassing.

Gah...my common sense hurts, but judging at the scenery of this place...I know exactly where I am.

Hmm...what should I do?

I start up by getting up from the futon. There's a batch of sunlight permeating inside the room from some sliding door leading directly to the yard, not fully closed so the healthy morning light could vaporize all the humidity inside this room.

Carefully making my way towards the door, I slid it until it's fully open, now I could feel the sunlight shining directly at me, showering myself with its warmth and luminosity.

Morning - Hakurei Shrine (Alternate World)

Walking outside and sitting down the terrace, the exposure of light somehow dissipates as I sat down. Panning my view down the yards I could see several shrine maidens gracefully cleaning up the place, amongst them I could see one shining gem...easily because of the differences in outfits. She's clearly showing her...yeah you got the picture hahaha...

Reimu gently sweeps down the yard with such refined movements it caused her body to sway and twirl around like doing a ritual dance, the rhythm and harmony of her motion takes my breath away. My mind gets filled with awe whilst watching her move around, though I let my eyes waver a bit and found many other shrine maidens stopping their works and drooling over this scenery.

Hah, what's wrong with them? They're actually blushing really hard and shamelessly drooling over a visage of someone sweeping the shrine yards! But yeah, this someone isn't just some ordinary person...you could say she's kinda 'special' both in their eyes and mine. After a short while passed, she put down her broom down, staring upon a neatly formed stack of leaves which was scattered all around the place just before.

"I'm bored." there she just put that broom down on the nearby corner then she walked towards the place I'm sitting in with the same bored look. Observing every nook and cranny with her eyes along the way, might she be searching for some random youkais in the morning to mug?

"Ah it's you Reimu." I'll try greeting her, waving my hands around to make sure she'd notice. Best not make her mad this early in the morning, assuming she has the similar habits compared to her Gensokyo counterparts.

"Yo, Marisa." to my surprise, her bored face turned into a bright smile unlike those gloomy expressions she showed me earlier. I wonder what kind of food she did ate last night? Did she ate some weird mushrooms...no that won't just explain about her sudden friendliness towards me.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're spacing out all of sudden." this time she reached out her hand towards my forehead while inquiring about my behavior...

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" for some reason I freaked out, distancing myself away from her. A surge of embarrassment runs over towards the top of my head. To top it up, I shamelessly screamed on top of my voice without even realizing it...what the heck is wrong with me?

"N-no...please don't come closer..." my meek cries even surprised myself, how could I act outta control just because she's touching me...I don't understand it at all

There she was, looking down at me, who lays her own body flat out down the terrace. With inviting smile she starts coming closer, this weird shrine maiden gives out a seductive aura that sends shivers all over me. Then with an enticing voice she slowly whispers to my ear.

"Am I turning you on?" talking in low voice with little giggles unlike what I'm expecting of her, she brings her mouth closer to my ear and gently blows it.

"Hyaaaahhhh! It tickles, stop it...stop it...I SAID STOP IT!"

This time she alternates her pace and intensity, it brought about a feel of dizziness all over my body, it disorients all my five senses, in addition of getting my flesh steamy hot and frozen cold at the same time. Shortly after she began to trace her hands down my pajamas...damn it, my body just won't move. Oh no, the other shrine maiden begins to watch us with such curiosity...I'm so embarrassed.

Please somebody help me...and Reimu, don't you have any modesty at all? If you want to do it at least find a more a secluded place, you stupid miko...

"STOP WITH THE HARASSMENT ALREADY!"

Xxx

"Uh...Yukari, you don't have to hit me that hard...I understand that I'm in the wrong here...sniff...sniff..."

Yakumo Yukari, the border youkai. She just ruined the, I mean...she saved me from being *beep*-ed by Reimu in front of many shrine maidens.

"Here is some tea Ran just made for you." Yukari hands me a cup of green tea which gives out a wonderful scent. I drank a little sip of it and felt my body getting re-energized again after that exhausting encounter with that weird shrine maiden.

"I thought you want to see some hot action between me and her this morning, so you teleported her body to my futon by the time that bookworm isn't there anymore." Reimu points at me while referring to 'her', it made me spat out the tea I'm drinking at the moment. Just what the hell they're talking about anyway?

"By 'hot action' I mean danmaku battles, Reimu." Yukari made a scary grin while gritting her teeth about, just like she's about to contain her...laughter. Darn it, I know this place are getting filled with perverts, she's not really serious about reprimanding dat peculiar weird shrine maiden, isn't she.

"Danmaku battles? I think every normal person would think of something else when you mutter that word, right Marisa?" this annoying miko turns again at me with a puppy-dog eyes, but I won't fall for it...else she might start violating me again.

"I also thought of 'hot action' as danmaku battles, miss Yukari." there I decided to play along with Yukari's game, although both Reimu and her are perverts I think I could trust her more.

Yukari took out my hand and smiled so brightly at me it's almost creepy "I know you'll understand it." she said

Reimu, with a mixture of bored and irritation on her face suddenly butts in the conversation "So are we going to have danmaku battles yet? You guys seem to be really fired up about it." then the aura around her changes, I began to stood up and back myself off from her, prying closer towards Yukari. She now emits an energy full of killing intent "Then, any of you going to challenge me?" with a voice full of bloodthirst she called out to our direction.

"It's her!" both me and Yukari points out towards each other, full of fright. Strangely enough, Reimu quickly calms herself down because of this silly scene.

"Sheesh, I give up. Taking both of you at the same time is just like giving a death wish. Besides, I don't want to face someone with powers that doesn't belong in this world."

Damn it, does she refer that someone with otherworldly powers as me? That means I have been found out...

"Come to think of it, Marisa. I feel that your energy levels are extremely high, it's probably about 3 or 5 times the power that Reimu has. And it's the double of my total energy output, which reaches terrifying numbers." Yukari carefully scrutinizes me, muttering about weird things. So my question is, have I been found out or not?

Reimu stood out and reaches out to my forehead again, this time she didn't touch it. Though it seems she's trying to measure something, after a short while she turned to Yukari and said

"You're right, it might cause some dimensional rift with this level of power. Though I have a plan..."

"That can wait later." Yukari cuts her off in the middle "Let's have breakfast first okay? I'm really hungry now." she then walks inside the building after saying that

"Geez, you're just saying things for your own convenience like usual." grumbling about, Reimu follows her inside the building.

I too, quickly followed after them. Ending up in a spacious dining room, we waited for the food to arrive...there's also dozens of shrine maidens around who's having breakfast with us. This scenery is quite the contrast to what happened in Gensokyo, which I found as the greatest anomality I ever met. But well, that's what makes it a weird parallel world.

After having some hearty meal for the breakfast, I went up to Yukari who's standing in a secluded corner of the shrine. Most of the folks here are busy surrounding Reimu in the dining hall so we moved on to a quieter place for a talk, she seems to know a lot about this world so I inquired about this meeting secretly when we ate together.

"So, anything you would like to know? Feel free to ask." her tone of voice changes from the easy-going one to something serious, her voice pierces through my heart..it's filled with a feel of authority that makes me kind of afraid to let those words out.

"Do you know something about 'The Light of Hope'?"

Late Morning - Empty Field

In the end, Yukari kept silent about it. She didn't tell me anything but I know that something's amiss when she shows up a dejected expression by the time I mentioned 'The Light of Hope'. Does that thing was considered a bad topic in here?

We're off to the empty field me and Alice visited earlier for some danmaku battles, Reimu was off setting up the dummy fields so the damage from our spellcard combat won't harm the surrounding areas.

"Tell me, Marisa. How did you know that certain term?" Yukari gives a terrifying look at me while inquiring about this matter. We sat side-by-side together behind this huge tree in which I slept below on yesterday evening.

"It was there in my dream last night, my father suddenly says it...then I woke up at the Hakurei shrine after that...I just don't understand what's really going on."

Yukari's expression turns mild when she heard about my father "If Mr. Kirisame's the one who says so, then I could rest easy. What kind of things did he tell you?" she tilted her head towards me with a cold expression. That uncomfortable feeling within me rises again, I don't like this kind of atmosphere.

"Just that 'Light of Hope' term, I couldn't make out the rest that he's saying." I told her all what happened from the start until finish, about how Mima decided to take me in, all the memories of me spending my past life in a derelict home.

Those memories were really faint I somehow felt it wasn't really a part of my real memory, though at some moments these experiences were really intense and realistic that I could completely relate to it.

"The Light of Hope is a secret that me and Mr. Kirisame shares, the rumors said that he also told about that secret to a certain young girl. I know that I have to kill her if it that certain girl wasn't his own daughter, Kirisame Marisa. You just clarify me that he told some other person based on your lack of knowledge, and I have to take her life even if I don't want to...that secret is extremely dangerous."

"You don't go killing anybody as you please!" I quickly stood up from my place and glared at her, how could she talk about killing someone so easily?

"Now...now, please don't be agitated..."

SCREEEECHHHH!

"Whoa!" my hat vibrates at an unimaginable rate, as I took it off something launches of from inside it, landing elegantly in the middle of the field.

It was that book with the golden texts on the cover, the diary of Kirisame Marisa of this world. Damn, I don't know what will happen next...it doesn't make any sense at all.

Out of sudden a powerful bolt of lightning struck the book down, I jumped backwards by surprise, the thundering sounds and blinding light it gives made me freaked out big time. There's an even bigger mystery right now because the book stays intact even after being struck by those mighty forces of nature.

"What on earth..." Reimu gasps in awe, leaving her job behind and goes walking towards the book, but were stopped on her track because that peculiar book gives out a golden light, then it opens up by itself.

The shrine maiden opens up a random page with the book still lying down the ground. It emits a brilliant golden light that shines on her head. Soon after, that light enters her body...going inside her until it dissipates completely. Then, with a face filled with a sense of enlightenment...she picked up the book and read that random page she just opened.

With an expression full of serenity, she raised her face from the page and give a straightforward glance towards me.

"So I take it you want to solve the mysteries of this world along with finding your way back to your own home?"

Ouch, she caught me red-handed.

"Uh...I don't really understand what you meant." with my last resort, I decided to play dumb and get this over with, hoping that I could escape the ferocity of this sharp miko.

"Let me point this straight out. You're not the Marisa that we used to know, and you actually came from a world called Gensokyo. It's pretty strange how we all forgot how the Marisa of this world usually acts and speaks."

Damn it...I've been completely found out.

"H-how could you figure it out so perfectly?"

"That's what the golden light told me, I don't really understand it but...maybe this is the 'Light of Hope' you folks are talking about, I just had that feeling. Though I don't know how this peculiar 'power' works so I should refrain 'using' it for now."

Come to think of it, now I could see a faint light emanating from her body. That light had golden colors, the same color as the light which her body absorbs earlier.

I felt something hard being given to my hands "Here, your counterparts' diary. Take a good care of it." she gives back that book which serves as my main source of clues, that diary has another hidden name 'Notes From the Past'..I wonder how is it related to the texts engraved on the random pages when I read the contents few times before?

"Ah thanks..." I took out my hat again and start putting it back again...

"Wait." Reimu pulls out my hand that's holding the book "Let me borrow it for a bit, it's really important."

I gave the book to her again since I felt it's a crucial decision to make.

"See? There's a binder in this book" she pulls out a blue string from the book and put it on a peculiar page, probably the one she just read earlier "I marked the page I read earlier with this blue binder, by all means please don't read this book...you definitely will misinterpret the message behind it. The true message is kind of hidden, please read it along with the person who's knowledgeable about this kind of stuff...I can't really explain to you about it...too complex for me."

After done with her adjustments, she gave back the book to me once again. Now the page was marked by a blue binder coming out from the book. For a moment my curiosity to read the page grows even stronger, but her commanding gaze made me refrain from doing so.

"Understood, so where should I proceed first?" feeling bewildered by her hasty explanations, I inquired even further towards this whimsical shrine maiden.

There's a moment of silence between me and her, since she seems trying to hold off something, and she feels really hesitant to say anything about it. I keep waiting until the first words came outta her mouth.

"Alice...she's..."

"Hold it, Reimu. You don't have to speak any more than that, I'll take it from here."

Yukari, who's been silently observing us for quite a while, finally speaks up. She walks out to Reimu and gently pats her head. Tears began forming in the corner of the shrine maiden's eyes, then she jumps forth and buried her head in Yukari's chest...embracing her with full strength.

"You're just like a mother to her, eh. But I wonder what's going on to make her cry like that."

"I don't know myself, but if you really want to solve the mysteries of this world...you'd better make haste. Go seek Kawashiro Nitori, I reckon she knows something about the things you're looking for. Meanwhile, I'll stay here and babysit this little girl."

"Please take a good care of her, she's a precious friend of mine."

Well, I don't know anything of sort that would make this shrine maiden cry. But if this stuff could even make her sulk like that, it might be a really sad thing...seeing this strong girl who rarely gets her emotion swayed being broken down like this, it really hurts my heart. She has become my role model for quite a long time, I won't let her down anymore...just wait for me Reimu, I'll try my best to alleviate all your worries and solve the mysteries to this world.

"You can count on me, Kirisame Marisa."

With Reimu still embracing her, she bids me farewell, waving her hands from afar. There's still something that bugs me on how Yukari avoids the topic about Reimu's sudden breakdown. So she told me to seek Nitori first, but I don't know anything about her whereabouts. The situation's too awkward for me to ask for anything more...what should I do?

Meanwhile I placed the book back inside my hat, now the dimensional container inside this hat should store it safely. Then I readied my broom, flying outta this place. I don't know about the places I should look up to first...but I might figure out something in the meantime.

Oh yeah, Alice's going through with her storytelling today...since I disappeared all of sudden maybe I should pay her a visit. Oh yeah, I should also apologize for making her worry all this time...hahaha.

More mysteries seemed to pop out from nowhere, but I'm confident that I could make it through with this glimmering ray of hope shining inside me. Ordinary magician, Kirisame Marisa...onward!

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 10 : Paradigm Shift

I think there's a saying which was taught to me a long time ago. It says 'every action will always produce a result, whether you realize it or not. Every hard work will always be rewarded, whether you figured out that reward or not'. Ah, I remember about studying magic before...it's so complex that I finally cried in hopelessness, I hate seeing everyone ridiculing me and ignoring my presence regardless of all my efforts this time trying to get better on what I lack.

Why...why can't I seem to figure out about this lesson? Why am I always failing so horribly in front of everyone? I guess I wasn't cut out for studying at all.

There she is, in my own state of depression, she embraces me from behind. Feeling of warmth fills my heart, and I began to see the light...finally after being shut inside this darkness for a really long time, having no control over my own life. I began to see that light where I eventually understand that I have the ability to change my own fate depending on my actions.

"Marisa, everyone has things they're good and not good at. To me, you don't have to be a good student at all..."

_I just want you to be yourself, not someone else you aim for_

_That's the Marisa I like_

_You will eventually shine brighter than the stars_

_Because inside of you, I've seen that kind of light_

_Just waiting to be unleashed_

This was the moment of my first 'Paradigm Shift', where I began to see things in a whole new light. That's the time when I start smiling a lot more, and I realize that my habit of smiling eases a lot of problems happening in my life. That other saying was right 'A smile is the curve that sets everything right'

Though nowadays you use that smile to successfully troll someone for the lulz. Yes you guys are doing it right, now stop fantasizing about me doing ecchi stuff with Reimu and Alice please...I'm not that kind girl...at least not in this story. Oh wait, at the second thought...NOOOOOO...me and Alice...me and Reimu.

Did I really have that kind of attraction towards another girl? Damn...it, seriously damn it. Dear author, you should probably stop reading too much yuri doujins. Once again I'm being portrayed as a weird character uguuuu...

Still, I can live with that since Alice was incredible last night...her cooking was really great. And Reimu frequently gets my body hot and steamy...during our danmaku battles. Okay, before I start talking about more weird stuff...let me continue on with the story.

Afternoon - Yukkuri Village Square

Slowly descending my flight by the time I reached the square, I searched for a place secluded enough from this afternoon heat. Scanning through the entire area, I had found some perfect place to do so, it's right under the a big tree at the far corner of this square. There's someone sitting on the stone bench beneath this tree, judging from that hat and crow wings...damn why did I have to meet up with her at such unexpected time?

"MARISA! Come here, come here!" dat crow tengu turns onto my direction and waved at me while shouting out loud to the point it seems really awkward and embarrassing. I quickly ran to her place while ignoring all the whispering sounds from the villagers, and okay I don't know why there's some number of girls that heavily blushes when I glanced at their direction.

"What the hell are you doing here, Aya?" feeling tad confused by her sudden appearance, I sat beside her and awaited for her response. She giggles a lot when she intently stares at my face...

"You know Marisa...I think recently you look much more cuter than usual..."

"EMBARRASSING LINES ARE NOT ALLOWED!"

SMACK!

Out of irritation, I slammed my fist onto that tengu's forehead...though it's really strange since she usually be able to easily dodge it with her speed. Anyway, I'm tired of seeing that same usual pick up line when you tried to hit on someone.

"Awww...that hurts Marisa, and I don't really see the Aika in you, even though your punchline was on time."

What the? How could she know her personality...did she by chance read that manga too?

"I also can't even imagine a perverted Tengu like you being as innocent as Akari."

I thrown out another question relevant to the characters' personality in the manga I've read back then while in Gensokyo, Patchy has lots of manga on her library which makes me wanna secretly borrow. Though when I'm looking forward to borrow some dirty book, oh yeah it's dirty because it's about sewers, Kirisame Marisa is a good girl...believe it! Dunno if it's because of the defense mechanism of the magic library but it seems when I got home, that book is switched by few volumes of this manga...and that what's gets me to reading it until finish.

Patchy also said that it's her favorite manga and she lent me all of the volumes. The manga was really relaxing to read while sitting between the trees and mushrooms in the forest of magic. So yeah, try reading that manga* it's really good and I think I've fallen in love with Akari...not in that weird way but I like her because of her personality. Damn, if only Reimu was like that..no at the second thought I don't want her to act like that at all, it will be a horror to see...

* The manga Marisa and Aya were talking about is ARIA, story and artwork by Kozue Amano.

"I consider myself to be a splitting image of her you know." Aya puffs out her chest in pride while talking in a really loud annoying voice, she really ticks me off because she likes to attract some unwanted attention from the passerby around here towards me, that's just my observation from her hyperactive behavior though.

"No, it's disgusting just to think about it..."

"Waaaaahhh...another punchline, you're so mean..." she tries to imitate Akari when on sulking mode and fails horribly while doing so...but at the second thought Aya looks really cu-

Suddenly...

"Did I turn you on?"

"GYAAAAHH!"

I felt her face so close to me, our foreheads almost touching. That smile she's given me while we're on is really damn creepy!

THWACK!

"Senpai, you're getting way too overboard. We're going back now, no compromises."

Momiji goes back unnoticed behind Aya and smacked her head with full power, uh...I won't give ya a guarantee if she ever suffers from brain damage and starts saying some crazy stuff. Well I do notice her hiding in the back and giggling about when me and Aya were just throwing out random jokes.

"Hey, Momiji. Where are you guys going...didn't you guys ran a newspaper company? That way's going through the village outskirts if I remembered correctly."

I took a glance towards the way they're going out of curiosity, it leads into a densely forested road and I don't really know for sure where are these roads leading to.

"Nope, Marisa. Since there's not much things going on, our company went bankrupt since last year. Sorry for not telling you..."

Both of them start taking a walk towards that lengthy road throughout the forest. I found that to be really strange since...both of them could fly, right?

"Ah, it's okay. By the way, why did you guys take the road instead of flying? And you haven't answered my question yet, where are you going..."

SWOOOOSSHH!

"That's a secret!" Aya flew out with incredible speed towards the road direction, Momiji quickly follows behind her...the flight leaves a trail of smoke that blocks out my sight.

Hmm...what is this? A handbag suddenly falls from the sky, either of them who held this bag must be reckless enough to drop this item which is possibly a clue. As the bag comes closer to my sight, I've just found out something really important...on the bag's body there's...

A cucumber picture, symbol of the Kappa.

Which leads me to Nitori, I wonder how are these folks related to her? Oh well, I could always drop by on that peculiar place...

Afternoon - Lotus Asia Kourindou

"Yo...mister four-eyes! What'cha doin...huh...?"

Really odd, why is there no one on the shop. Rinnosuke isn't the kind of person to leave things out, he's always been so organized with stuff...that is, if the people in here and Gensokyo has exact personalities. There's some difference though that I find in Alice and Reimu...they seem different than the ones I used to know back in my home world.

There I feel someone's presence behind me, a young man wearing a kimono walks in and starts greeting me.

"Ah, welcome Marisa. Mr. Morichika isn't here right now, ah pardon my recklessness for not placing the close sign and locking the door." he just made an awkward smile while brushing the back of his head, then he quickly walks towards the counter...standing behind it just like a store attendant.

"So is the store officially closed for today? Speaking of which, where is he now?"

The young man scrubs his head again, tilting it left and right, looking utterly confused about his surroundings. There he opens up something that seems like a cabinet that lies on the other side of the counter, checking some accounting notes and stuff. It seems he's just trying to distract me and himself, trying to make me change the topic, but I could probably rest easy since shortly after, he finally settles down and starts opening his mouth to speak.

"He's going to Mr. Freeman's funeral, they're going to marry next week but yeah...fate tells us otherwise."

What the hell?

"Oh I see. By the way, can you tell me something about Kawashiro Nitori?"

Whoa, at least he made me change the topic. Although I also got the answer, it wasn't really the thing I expected...sounds really disturbing.

"Isn't she your lover, Marisa?"

Why you...stop with the bad jokes already. So the people in this village thinks that every girl that close to me is my lover eh.

"Cut the jokes already will ya..." my face begins to feel hot because the mention of some really cute girl as my 'lover' in my ears..I'm really shy about this you know, please be more sensitive.

"Sorry, sorry..ahahaha. Nitori works as a scientist in that Lighthouse down that thick forested road. She sells out her really useful inventions to the villagers, you can see that we owe a great deal of gratitude to her."

Hmm...

"Speaking of which, the way through the forest to reach the Lighthouse is quite tricky. Can you give me some guidance or sorts?"

I'm thinking about something that would help me pinpoint the exact location of that place...

"Here." he gives me a piece of paper, on it there's a really well drawn map of this region, the graphics are detailed enough for me to pinpoint the waypoints from this place to various regions I haven't been to before.

"This is a pretty well-drawn map, who's the maker? Just curious, ze."

They seem to be pretty experienced on drawing, possibly doing it for more than 4 or 5 years, in addition of having an extensive knowledge about the structure of terrains. That certainly requires a lot of time traveling and exploring the entire region for a lengthy time...probably somewhere that spans several years of traveling and exploring.

"R...r-really? Ah, I made it myself you see...I'm planning to be a cartographer in the future...so...t-thank you very much! Uh well, I'm going to go cleaning in the back room, so yeah...can you please place the close sign? I'll be really grateful."

Hmm...something feels really suspicious/ That young man just seem to had a slip of tongue, didn't he? If not, why should he be so afraid and frightened when he looks really calm just before...he's definitely hiding something. I think I know 'his' true identity based on this level of skill and the extensive knowledge used behind its creation...

"HOLD IT!"

The young man stops at his track as I yelled out, he timidly turns his back towards me, just like someone who I just caught red-handed doing suspicious things.

"W-what do you want from me?" he awkwardly tries to play as a weak man to distract me from revealing his true form..

"You don't have to pretend any longer, you're actually Yakumo Ran...am I right?"

BOOOF!

"My...my, you're much sharper than I expected, Marisa. To be found out with my perfect disguise...I'm impressed with your ability."

Ahahahaha, I guess you don't think of me that much eh, Ran? I don't know should I be happy or not with the compliment...I have mixed feelings about that.

"Did Yukari sent you off for this matter?"

"That doesn't matter, I'm here to help you out."

Xxx

Ran just told me about something related to not trusting Nitori and her companions about what they will told me about the interpretation of this book. If they doesn't mention the word 'Scarlet', it means they were definitely lying and I should take some countermeasure to it in my own way.

Following the directions pointed out by the map, I eventually reached a beautiful cliff with a great towering lighthouse in it. Judging from the structure, it seems like the lighthouse was placed at the perfect location...I figure that Ran might also be the architect that suggests this location, I'm truly impressed with her abilities.

Oh well, I guess it's time for me to descend right now. I hope Nitori is present at the moment...

Late Afternoon - The Great Lighthouse

"Nitori! You there?" I knocked forth on the big double door on the Lighthouse entrance, after done with my knocking...I awaited for someone to open this locked door.

Meanwhile, the view around there seems really scenic to me...I could picture myself swimming happily in the crystal-clear waters, becoming one with the water's surface. Then I shifted my view to my surroundings, there's a beautiful flower garden right over there with wide variety of flowers...but amongst them, there's a green-haired woman wearing an umbrella which is planting the sunflowers in the vacant yard. She notices my gaze and turned her back towards me, giving a smile full of warmth..

"My, I expect you to be here sooner or later...at least before nightfall." she drops down her small shovel, placing it beside a bucket full of earth and the rest of her gardening stuffs.

She's the flower youkai, Kazami Yuuka...I could somewhat imagine her having this kind of hobby. Flower gardening definitely suits her, though I can't believe how skillfully she handled the tools like a veteran on this field of expertise.

"Such a beautiful flower garden in here, did you plant these all by yourself, Yuuka?" I came to open up with an easygoing question to lessen up the mood.

"Yes of course, I like gardening...though I presume you have something more to say than that, Marisa." she suddenly gazes intently at me just like what Yukari did, this fearful aura emanating from her totally gives me shivers.

"Ahahahaha...by the way, I actually came here to visit Nitori..." she lowers her gaze as soon as I said that.

"Sigh, guess I'm just being uptight then, she's your lover after all. Oh yeah, please say the magic word or I won't let you pass through here."

Uh...she manages to catch me off guard with her sharp timings. I guess I have no choice but to trust Ran about this matter.

"Scarlet."

"BOOO! You're wrong, the answer is..psssttt...psssttt..." Yuuka whispers some words to me...

"Hell no! That's really embarrassing to say.."

"Do it, or I won't ever let you in...except if you're opting for the second option.." she folds her umbrella, holding it down on her sides. With one of her hands making a fist...she did thought this far before...I guess that she didn't really trust me at all.

There's a reason I don't want to say it, the words she just whispered is really dirty and indecent! I don't know how a refined woman like her able to say such words with a straight face...

"Oh yeah...about those words...are you sure you want me to say it...you know that's..."

"JUST DO IT ALREADY! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSED I AM WHILE SPEAKING THOSE WORDS?" Yuuka's expression turns bright red and her posture turns a bit awkward, I don't know a person like her could also feel embarrassment but..

"C-cute..." oh my, I just blurted that out. While I usually consider her as an elegant woman, suddenly bringing up her cute side like that.

"Thank you, I feel the same myself...ufufufu...now I began to understand why you have so many girls in your harem Marisa. You really flatter me..."

At least show some modesty will ya, I guess that's what makes her Yuuka I think.

"I'm just saying that you're cute when blushing like that!" why does anyone here took my words the wrong way? i'm just saying what I think as in literally, why does they take it as one of my attempts to seduce them...now, don't be held by common sense...don't be held by common sense...

"Ahahahahaha." her face turns really red and she's giggling so happily that I almost thought that she's really crazy. "You know, since I'm in a good mood I'll let you off the hook this time, but be sure to say that passage to Nitori by the time you meet her." then she continues on her gardening tasks but I just felt that she's just pretending to do some work while waiting for me to leave.

Well, I think despite her usual scary attitude...she's a really honest and strong-willed person. That makes me understand why Reimu respects her even though there's a bad blood between them both.

"Hey, where's the key...Yuuka..."

"KYAAAAHH!" Yuuka jumps in surprise as she turned back towards me and...

BOOOFFF!

"Cough...cough!" the huge clouds of smoke suddenly envelops my sight, coming from the direction where Yuuka stands. What happened to her really?

"Sniff...sniff...I have been found out..."

Momiji? What the heck are you doing here...where is Yuuka? When the clouds got finally cleared out, my vision tried to scrutinize her from bottom up. There I saw Yuuka's clothing lying on the ground, and Momiji's hands and feet were covered with some patches of earth.

"I'm not cute...please don't call me that anymore...you'll break me..."

Why does everyone seem to go crazy every time I said something to compliment them! I just want to give them a light boost for goodness sake...

"Tell me, why do you fidget so much like that when I said 'that word'? It's just me, I believe there's nothing special about myself...I believe that there's so many girls which is more attractive..."

And if you ask me, Reimu should have the biggest harem with her level of charm. While I'm in Gensokyo people doesn't act like this towards me at all damn it...

"It's not about that. I'm really surprised that you didn't even know how you could stole the hearts of these many girls so easily...it's not about appearance...while I think you're very cute like Reimu...it's your personality that makes us...ahh...uuuu..."

"Stop distracting me with your adorable behavior now. Is Nitori here? Why are you guys keep hiding things from me...I just don't understand it at all."

Perhaps I shouldn't push her so hard like this, she just fidgets around like she's been having a really horrid trauma.

"Nitori is...she is..."

"STOP IT, MOMIJI! DON'T BREAK OUR SECRET!" out in a flash, Aya flew with a blinding speed towards my direction. Then she pushes me down to the ground...now her body is lying on top of me, staring down at me with heavy breathing sound coming out from her mouth.

"You see...I don't know why but these past few days we've been getting really crazy, we just can't hold ourselves...our minds begin to think of some strange stuff. It not just towards you, Marisa...we sometimes also thought about Alice and Reimu in our minds...but since you're here...it becomes so hard to keep our restraint. We all know that this world is going to end really soon...so our animalistic desires start taking hold of...we just want to.."

STOMP!

"Pervert tengu, don't say things that will defile the innocent minds of youngsters!" I kicked her stomach and made her flew some few feets to the ground. To be honest, her harassment just now kind of made me feel a bit uptight.

My kick finally made her come to her senses, holding down her pained stomach. She stood up again and walked towards me with a sulking expression...please don't make that face, I'll get a nosebleed...why are you so evil, Aya.

"Sorry...I keep thinking weird stuff. By the way, if you want to talk to Nitori...she's resting in our wood cabin at the moment. On these past few days she's been overworking herself about a certain project we become really worried about her welfare. We just found her lying unconscious during this morning, she must have passed out...because of that..."

I see...though it seems I have to postpone my inquiry until her condition gets better, though at least...I want to pay her a visit and wish for her recovery.

"Please lead me to her."

Aya just nod at me with a bright smile. "Promise me you won't do some *beep* stuff to her when she's asleep...though I don't really mind..."

"What do you think I am! I'm not a pervert like you folks...fine lead the way then, I'll keep my promise."

Sheez, this sure is a stressful Afternoon where I have to deal with many troublesome people who always take my words the wrong way. Really, this adventure is getting even weirder for my brain to comprehend anything.

I start following Aya and Momiji down their walks toward the wood cabin. Hopefully they would bring me towards the correct place...

Speaking of which, I think Momiji will make a great actress, being able to portray Yuuka so perfectly like that it fooled me...though her disguise is finally broken just like in Ran's case.

What a strange world this place is...sigh...

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 11 : At the Lodge

"I can't seem to get it...these kind of things were just so difficult for me to learn."

A distant memory emerging from the past, bunch of little girls chasing each other, playing around in unison. Other were busy reading in leisure, that's the kind of stuff I usually did during my break between lessons, spending my time getting holed around in the teacher's lodge with her.

"Geez, Marisa...why did it took so long for you to understand?"

I recognize this person as my mentor, Mima. The image of her luster green hair and mage robes was burned into my memory a long time ago, onto the point we've parted soon thereafter. I have no single recollection after that, and the next time I found myself being a really close friend of a certain shrine maiden who maintains the border along with solving incidents.

Yes, the Scarlet Mist Incident that you all might be pretty familiar with.

"You're the one who just won't understand! I want to get better so much yet I...well she's just too far away for someone stupid like me."

A dimly lit room with the lightning that mainly comes from the window leading to the outside courtyard filled with children playing, piles of thick textbooks about magic atop the desk where I'm sitting at, with an oil lamp illuminating my notes as I scribbled the important points on a certain material that's been taught at the class. To tell you the truth I'm falling behind quite far now and Mima has been taking care of me out of concern.

"Don't say that...aren't you just jealous of Lil' Alice? Yes certainly she's always been at the top of this class for quite a while now. But you're doing much better yourself now compared to when you're started. There...there..."

She goes patting my head again with a truly sincere smile, I should be happy...but why does this hurts so much?

"I...it's not like I'm jealous of her at all! Who would like to frown over a silly girl like her..."

"Ah, could it be...that you don't want to lose against her because she's a special person to you? Both of you really surprised me, on such young age you began to develop mutual feelings toward each other..."

At that time I couldn't really comprehend her words. But I soon came to understand it one day, when Lil' Alice came up to me with a fidgety behavior, unlike her usual annoying self. We both sat below this humongous tree on the corner of our school, she put her fingers together while holding a brown-covered book with title painted in golden colors.

"Umm...M-Marisa...happy birthday, here's my present." with a cherry-red blush on her face, she tried her best to muster her courage, hiding her face down while shoving the book right in front of me.

"My birthday's last week but thanks anyway. I'm not really a fan of books though, what kind of stuff is this?"

"I don't know myself, but as you can see in the title. This book is the 'Grimoire of Distant Memories'. I just had the feeling that I have to give this book to you no matter what, this book is calling for you, Marisa. And perhaps only you can understand its contents."

With a reluctant feeling I took the book from her and began flipping the first pages in it. What really surprised me is that the book is actually filled with blank pages from the start to finish. After skimming through it, I heard Lil' Alice saying something in a really low voice...that I'm unable to make something out of her words.

And that's where this vague recollection of memories came towards its end. I expect more will come soon enough, the question is...when exactly? Time is running out and the key clues must be found as fast as possible.

Xxx

"Oi, Marisa..are you still there?" suddenly Aya's face come into view and her face is so close to me...

"Hyaaaaaaa!" I quickly shoved her body out of surprise. But she dodges my hands in surprise and the next moment I found myself being embraced from behind by her. With a playful tone she whispers her cute voice towards my ear.

"Aren't you the shy one...don't worry I'll only use my tongue this tim-"

WHACK!

"Please don't act like such a perverted old geezer, senpai. You're embarrassing me..." Momiji, who's following behind us all this time suddenly came forward to give that wacky tengu some beating to get her back on her senses.

Though I guess she never had any sense to begin with.

"Aww...Momo-chan...don't worry I'll give it to you later, double the amount and sweetness okay? This yummy treat will make your body feel warm and fuzzy, skyrocketing your soul into heaven..."

What the hell? Don't say things that will make the readers think otherwise! Uh, I wonder what is 'this yummy treat' is. Do you enjoy it with a tongue or something? How does it make you warm and fuzzy in addition of feeling like being in heaven, does Tenko and Iku did these stuff with each other...baking cookies and trying them out, I mean...hey don't start thinking about dirty stuff like toilets now...go cleanse your mind huff huff huff...

"Really...really? Do you promise to give me 'your sweet thing'?"

"Uh..actually Nitori's the one helping me to make it...but I also tried my best too!"

"You're always bad at cooking senpai so I guess you only did watch her made this delicious sweet cream cake right?"

"Uwaaaa...I'm busted already...?"

Those two seems to get along very well, that's to be expected from partners who worked together for such a long time. This world sure has a striking resemblance to my home, it hurts even more trying to go back now everyone's being so nice...but I've made a promise to solve this world's mystery and go back to my own homeplace. Even if this feels like my home, even more hospitable to some extent...it's still not the place where I belong, that's what I think.

I watched both of them chasing around each other on our way to this place, time sure flew really fast when I'm totally engrossed on watching their childish demeanor...it made me form a broad smile before I realized it. They did not seem to notice my presence at all when they're having so much fun like this eh, that's so unfair I want to play along too...but at least I can make do by just watching.

Meanwhile, after getting a bit bored from watching their stupidity, I tried entertaining myself by gazing at the scenic plantations along the way; trees, bushes, flowers, and even mushrooms came into view with assorted colors. Some wild forest critters were also there but these creatures were all harmless, it's kinda weird that there's no savage and ferocious animals rummaging about up 'til now...maybe Aya and Momiji had killed them all for their meals? That makes sense, those two are crows and wolves...a pretty common predator to say the least.

"Hey Momo-chan, I dare you to fondle Marisa's breasts by surprise..."

"Oi, I can hear you from over here you know." seriously just when I'm start to get a little bit content with all this relaxing scenery, they suddenly start some crazy talk right over there. I want to give her some more punch to keep her straight but her preferences might fall into some questionable aspects...oh well...

It seems we've already arrived. Time sure flows really fast with these two around, from faraway I could spot a sturdy medium-sized wooden lodge standing atop a gargantuan-sized tree-branches...not just a single branch but an array of them that envelops the bottom part, acting as a reliable foundation. Judging from the refined structure that keeps the entire building from falling down, some weird power must be used to make this convenient formation. This building sure can't be made by a normal human...unless they can fly and has some crazy powers to dislocate the branches without breaking them.

And it seems with the height of the entrance lies 12 meters high from the ground, unless you can fly or climb really well it's guaranteed that you can't even make past half the way.

"Senpai, I don't know you had such a fetish for witches...oh well it seems we're already there and I don't want us to disturb Nitori-"

"W-wait wait...how's it about fondling Marisa?" out of blue, a silly kappa popped her head outta the window with a stupid smile on her face. Judging from the expression, she must have eavesdropped our previous conversation.

"No no no...that's not it! We're just talking about having Marisa taste our Cheese Fondues!" out of desperation Momiji tries to explain things up to this weird kappa, though Aya's the one to blame for starting this crazy talk lololol...

"Admit it Momo-chan, you sure like to grope some witches do you..."

"AWW SHUT UP!"

"Hahahahahaha..." it seems Nitori doesn't seem that ill and exhausted at all, with that overly-cheerful expression. As she just laughed out loud amidst this chaos, with me staring at these weird bunch of people with WTF things filling my head into disarray while their deviance continues on. I don't even had the strength to get angry anymore...please spare my sanity...oh man...

Early Evening - Momiji's Tree Lodge

So what do we have here? I think I've been surrounded by a pervert crow tengu, an awkward wolf girl, in addition of a silly kappa who also has something wrong in the head. Wait a minute, there's one thing I noticed about her today...

"Nitori, is she drunk?" I tugged Momiji's shirt, inquiring to her because this wolf girl looks reliable compared to that snobbish tengu.

"The truth is..."

Uh oh, this is going to be a long story.

...

...

...

It all starts from few days ago when Momiji and Aya were planning to build a vacation house deep down in the forest because they've been a bit bored lately after retiring from the newspaper job. It's not like there's not enough subscribers with these lack of issues happening lately in this place...

Before Momiji starts talking about Aya, she drags me into another room, leaving Aya and Nitori getting drunk and crazy together.

Inubashiri Momiji - The White Wolf Tengu

"Is it true that you're going to quit on writing new articles starting today, senpai?" my mind gets filled with bewilderment, did she probably notice about me peeking on her, in these past few days?

"Yeah, writing articles sure is a hard work. I'm going to call it quits for now, there's nothing in interest around here that I can use as a scoop anymore." lounging back while sitting at her desk, she exhales deeply, talking about disheartening stuffs like this.

"Don't you like writing...senpai? You can be a successful author if you want, even though it doesn't have to be a news article. Ah I know! You can probably start writing a novel."

Unfortunately, my plan to motivate her to get her back on track doesn't seem to work at all. She looks at me with a dejected face. Swallowing down her saliva, she began to speak again "You know, I hate reading novels...and the village already has that reliable storyteller with them, my services aren't needed at all. Besides I don't like writing fictional works at all."

Weren't some of your articles also a bit fictional, those that you add up because you're too lazy to fill up all the necessary articles before the deadline? Uh that's the things I wanted to say to her but I can't, she might cry a lot and it will be really troublesome if that happens.

"I guess it can't be helped then. Now as you hereby announced about your retirement yesterday, there's no calling it back, senpai. So, what are you going to do now?"

With a broad smile like a small kid who's bragging on their new toy, she shouts "Voila!" out loud...

SPLAT!

Kirisame Marisa - Ordinary Magician

Blood...crimson blood colors starts filling up my sight. I couldn't feel anything, not even my body...it's more like my nerves had been wrecked from an unknown force that causes so much pain to the point all my senses gets totally numbed. All I know that, I only saw Momiji's face crying hysterically and the next moment her face distorts...

_Stop right there, now close your eyes_

_NOW! If you really want to live_

I don't have any other wish than following the orders of those who promises me a positive thing such as living on. This excruciating pain starts numbing myself, and the ominous feeling starts eating me out, I can no longer feel my own hands and feet anymore and this darkness starts creeping out to my inner organs...

"Hey, stop thinking about some disturbing things. It's me, da ze."

"Mima? Is that you..." I felt so terrified on opening my eyes, knowing what kind of nightmares happening earlier. And why is she copying my catchphrase like that...

"I could be anyone you know... my dear Marisa." the voice changes into that of a man, this tone perfectly resembles those of Rinnosuke's, what differentiates it is their way of speaking. Who is this mysterious entity anyway?

"This world, I just don't understand it at all...everything in this world seems totally illogical." still unable to comprehend everything that just happened before, how I felt like being in a near-death position...

"That is a sound reason on how awkward you did act before. Okay then let me tell you something important..." the entity generates a soundwave emitting abrasive distortion noises just like a detuned electric guitar. Then a 'blip' sound resounds in my ears and I reflexively opened my eyes wide...

In front of me is a gigantic Television screen with such a disturbing scenery, it made my heart stopped beating for a second. The screen displays about the scenery of Momiji impaling someone who looks like me on the screen...hysterically crying, blood splattered down the floor and something censored fell down then...her face distorted into a...this one is censored too.

The censored face jumps out to the screen like it's going to get me...totally breaking the fourth wall and it totally scares me to death...suddenly the screen exploded, forming rays of luminous lightning of varied colors. Followed by screams of agony coming from what seems to be a ghost-like voice, so creepy...I can't stand this anymore. My mind feels like it's going to go berserk.

"Magic Sign - Stardust Reverie!" there I finally pulled out my spell card and activated it, numerous sparkly star danmakus float around this space, pulverizing anything that goes through it. There I saw so many things get sliced apart by the spellcard, yielding tons of power and point tokens floating in the air...I don't know what kind of enemies due to this kind of darkness. "Huff...huff...am I always this tired after pulling out a spellcard?"

"It seems you doesn't understand the truth about this world after all, that book definitely proves useless to the likes of you. Though I'm impressed that you're not that idiotic enough to open up the part which was marked by the blue binder."

GULP

I swallowed down my saliva upon this fearful moment. What will obviously happen? Suddenly the light seem so bright...

"Don't open your eyes just yet. Trying to open your eyes were just the same as opening the book binder when you still got a chance...see? Just try playing dead for now lest these hellhounds will devour your ethereal flesh whole...you're already died though, actually. Though I will give you one last chance to live again, this time...don't ever screw up, okay? Don't ask for anything more..."

What happened? Now this environment feels more like a digestive organ with hot steams gushing everywhere along with the feel of disgusting saliva drenching each and every corner of this place. Trembling about, trying my best not to open up these eyes..I just nod without a second thought.

"Okay...I promise."

"Nope, after all I don't trust you...here I will give you the 'Light of Hope'. Hopefully you will see the path towards your true end."

Just kidding.

Momiji's Tree Lodge

I opened my eyes and basically see only ordinary things it almost killed all the suspense that I've built up in my imagination world.

Damn her story is basically long and tedious that I began to doze off and began creating my own weird story about Momiji impaling me...yes she mentally impaled my comedy heart with this lengthy tales about 'Ayayayaya..'

What I want to hear is about the relationship between you two. Have both of you done it yet? I mean kissed at the least. Hey, since when did I thought about two girls kissing together as normal...my mind must have been infected by these weird peoples.

"All right Momo, here's something that I want to ask." I took off my hat, peering through the dimensional container inside it, taking out this mysterious book with blue binders that I carried out along the way. "Please open the page marked by blue binders."

"Certainly." she took the book from my hand and began opening up the pages "Sorry Marisa, this one's written in Kappa language so I couldn't understand it at all. Guess, you might want to ask Nitori about this instead. Here...let me give it back."

It's a trap, Marisa...it's a trap! What if the opened book contains a deadly magical bind when it comes contact with me.

Oh damn, I already touched it! Uh nothing happens. "I...uh...uh...ah...no...no...huh?" with all my paranoid behavior just earlier Momiji must have seen me like an idiot for behaving like that. She's right, the things written in it were incomprehensible symbols that I couldn't understand at all.

"Hey, what's wrong with you...are you actually sick? Nitori also mentioned something about the same array of symbols that she ended up getting all fidgety and exhausted. Let me nurse you...ahhhhh!"

BUMP!

Munyu...

She tried to stand up, unfortunately she tripped just shortly after her legs got caught on something. Meanwhile I think she just landed on top of me...with her chest pressing against my stomach. And her face on my chest...oh yeah..those squishy sound that her pair of marshmallows made must mean...yeah it's really...

"Yours is pretty big and soft, Momo." to be honest it feels all fluffy and smooth, just like her hair and face who's pressing against mine...well not good, it seems my head starts feeling a bit fuzzy...

"Fueeee...soft pillow..." hey, that's disgusting. Why are you drooling over my chest for? And you really enjoy grinding your face against it eh...as she tries to move her hands towards it.., "Zzzzz...zzzzz...I'm sleepy..." she quickly broke out into a lazy nap

Thank goodness that she thought of my chest as no more than a soft pillow.

Bzzzzztttt...

"Whoa those two are really troublesome isn't it? We probably need to apply tranquilizer on daily basis to repress their animalistic urges." is this Nitori's voice? That's strange, I can't see anything on the voices' direction.

The next moment a blue light envelops something formed in thin air, it took shape of a person...as the light fades it revealed a cute kappa with blue hair walking forth, swaying left and right like a drunk person. Yeah, it's Nitori indeed. In her hand there's a tranquilizer gun with smokes coming outta it, it's armed with a large silencer so that explains why didn't I notice her shooting earlier...with all that camouflaging and stuff.

"Ahaha, I guess so." it's pretty rare for a calm and cheerful person like her to be this uptight, but we're actually talking about a world other than this...

"I know how that feel, Aya also did that thing to me. Though I don't know if she also told you some boring stories that made you doze off and start having nightmares instead." her expression lighten up a bit when she gazed at my face, stretching her hand out to help me stand.

I pushed Momji away, leaving her lying face-up on the floor...she's surprisingly light as I didn't have to muster my full strength for pushing her off.

"Yeah, I also got into that kind of situation, ze." reaching out towards her hand, suddenly my body feels really light; was her grip this strong before? Basking in this pulling force that made me almost seem like flying, against all gravity, I let myself sway off a bit too much that I began to saw her surprised face for the first time today, with both her bluish eyes open wide and mouth hanging. I could see her face getting closer with each second...

THUMP!

Countless stars formed around in my sight, and my head starts spinning around I crumpled to the ground again. I think both of our heads collided together when she tried to pull me just before.

Ouch, my head hurts. With one hand rubbing my forehead, I gazed beside me to see that Nitori also does the same thing.

"Atatata...I'm so clumsy..." did I just noticed a rapid change of personality? Her behavior just now feels more natural to me, yes this is the kind of attitude that suits her best, at least that's for me though.

"Yikes...auuuuu, I'm sorry about that...maybe because it's dark eh? Let's move back to someplace brighter, ze!" this time it's me who took her hand, and then both of us moved back towards whence we first gathered around, holding hands together. Staggering around while we moved, due to this concussion earlier...it made my senses kind of disoriented too.

Fortunately it doesn't take that long for us to recover back and start walking normally again.

Her palm and fingers felt so soft and comfy, my hands which held it firm starts moving around caressing it...with my eyes I could see her jerking up a little when I do so...then her face begins to redden a bit, in addition of making some weird noises with her mouth, she has a really sweet voice so to say.

After walking around a bit whilst playing with her hands around, we came back towards a room when there's ambience of light coming from inside. I forgot to tell that this lodge is actually styled like a Japanse house, and it's actually quite spacious enough that it had a few turns around the corridor. The lightning was pretty sparse outside the rooms with only few dimly lit lamps to illuminate our way.

I slid the door open to find Aya was crumpling around the floor, Nitori must have shot her with the same tranquilizer gun. Oh yeah, she's still holding it with her other hand. Let's see...Aya's thingy was white today eh...

Hey, don't flash your panties up in the open! It completely thrown me off into utter confusion on why did she ended up in such vulgar position, being fully defenseless on top of that.

That makes me wonder what kind of things that she and Nitori were doing earlier that I came back seeing her spreading her legs wide like this. Okay...I don't wanna think anymore about it, I don't want to ask anything else either...I just want to get this straight to the point.

Closing down the sliding door behind me, I turned towards her with a determined resolve. Okay, time's running out and I've got no more to waste. This might seem too sudden for her but if I don't do otherwise she'll quickly divert the topic...as it feels so uncomfortable for me to brought up this matter so abruptly.

"Hey Nitori, tell me something about this page." taking out the book and opened up those marked by a blue binder, I showed-off the pages towards her face...

"T-this is...!" with an astonished expression she stared down the pages just like that...

I wonder what kind of things were on her mind right now? What kind of mysterious thing is this...again I guess it's better not to be bothered by common sense that much.

Oh wait, I still haven't asked why this place was named 'Momiji's Tree Lodge'. Most likely I've missed out the details. Guess I'll ask again later when things get settled down a bit.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 12 : Down the Pouring Rain - Part 1

_Author's note : before we came up to the revelation to what Nitori has figured out, let's switch into another viewpoint first. _

I just wish for the light someday to reach me, alleviating this withered heart. Keeping a lookout on whatever happens outside from inside this darkened room, just waiting for a change, no matter how I will be related to it or not. Most of it always ends in dismay, it feels like I'm just waiting for something that will never come, things that even my prolonged patience wouldn't just tolerate after such lengthy wait.

It's impossible to reach out towards this light as I'm far too afraid to go out on my own, so many people were gathered around it all this time. They all filled with lustrous beauty, that, when I tried comparing them to myself, it fills me with heartache on how ugly myself is. I don't know how I actually look like since there's no light in here, I only know that my thoughts are ugly enough to make everyone cower in distaste on their first encounters.

Until what time did I sat there all alone trying to figure out that I'm truly not alone? That there's always been someone who secretly watches over me in places I didn't even consider? I don't know for sure as it still remains as a vague recollection to my past, whether it's truly real or just some part of fiction I inserted by myself, in order to give me a reason to weep and cry over this sorrowful self of mine, rather than being whiny and pathetic while trying to justify another childish aspect I held for who knows long ago.

Then I realized some thing which causes my heartache:

_I don't want to be alone anymore_

_I want friends, I want to associate myself_

_With people who understands me_

"Are you afraid of going outside? Don't worry about it, I've seen through all this darkness and I dared to say this."

_You're not ugly at all_

_Feel free to go out if you wish_

_It'll be alright, I promise_

_Rather, I want you to go out _

_And start making friends_

_It hurts to see you like this, all by yourself_

"Mama..." there I listened to her cherry sweet voice, filling up the hollowness of my heart with light of warmth. Feeling her gentle hands embracing me like a fragile thing that would shatter at any moment.

There she let one of her hands go from my body, and let it wander around my hair, her feather-ish fingers slowly traced upside it. Then I find my whole body shiver as she softly blows on my right ear.

With a voice that makes me warm and fuzzy inside, she whispers to me..

"You've been rude to Yumeko this morning, didn't you, Alice?"

"But...she tried to kiss me...in such indecent way..."

My mother let out a playful laugh, oh how I wish to see her expression when she laughs.

CLICK!

I felt like some switch has been turned on in this room, revealing a really beautiful woman with a bluish long hair, with one side-ponytail tied up with a crimson-colored hair ribbon. Her ocean-sparkle eyes gave me a gaze filled with warmth, with cherry red lips forming an inviting curve that lightens my heart up. She wore a red overcoat with white-colored borders that looks like a robe with a light-brownish shirt underneath, her skirt also has the same motive as her overcoat too.

"Mama...is that really you? I know that you have such a sweet voice...but I never think that you would be such a beauty..."

The woman chuckles in a refined manner, which I kind of affirm that she starts thinking of me as a silly girl.

"I'm not as beautiful as you think, but yes, it's me Alice...welcome to the world of light. I'm your mother, Shinki...bearing the voice that took care for you until you're ready to immerse yourself in this luminescence."

As much as my sight gets affixed in awe of this woman's beauty, my eyes starts to hurt for the overexposure of lightning in this room. Though there's something that mom shows afront of me which keeps me from closing my eyes shut.

With both her hands raised to her face's height, like trying to cover something. In front of me lies a visage of a little girl with short blond hair, with a bluish hair-bow on her head with one end having a hair ribbon tied up in it, at a glance she really looks like a doll with her luster pale white skin and the emerald eyes that stares deeply down into my soul. The gothic-lolita style dress, adorned in a mixture of bluish colors in the outer and white in the middle. There's also a dark blue bow-tie she's wearing, all of it sums up to my impression of her as really doll-like, a beauty that's quite unfit for this material world.

"Who is this girl, mama?" my mom just smiles again then she points out again in the mirror, I realized that the girl just moved her lips the same time I moved mine.

"What I'm going to tell you is...this object is just a mirror, it doesn't really contain the girl that you just saw. It only reflects the one it shows to, so if you didn't get it either..."

For real? Is this...really me?

"But...I'm not that cute...okay? Tell me this magical object were just playing tricks on me, mama."

"Say what you will, but you'll always be my cute daughter, forever and ever."

Saying these lines, she came up closer to me, wrapping my small body upon her tender embrace which fills me with tranquility. But what truly astonished me was...when she put up her lips closer to mine.

The tantalizing moment when our lips met lasts a bit longer than five minutes. It was a shock to say, that my first kiss was stolen by my own mother, and she done it when I was still a little girl.

Early Morning - Kirisame Household

(The timeline was set aback on the morning after Marisa slept together with Alice last night)

"Wait, I'm still a little girl when she's done that? Mama...I've never thought you liked me that way. Ah right, she's not around near me anymore did she.."

There I just realized that I let myself muttering on weird things when I was feeling half-asleep. No...it would be such an embarrassment if Marisa were to hear this from me.

"Huh, Marisa?" I tried to move around the futon and found that the warmth beside me had all just vanished. Did she woke up already? I just can't believe it.

Opening up my eyes, letting it adjust to the brand new light which enters it during this new day. The visage laid before me had left me out with astonishment.

"You sure have a cute sleeping face aren't you, Alice? And don't worry, I didn't hear anything on your sleeptalks...hehehe..."

"Y-Yukari? Why are you here? Could it be..."

The border youkai, Yakumo Yukari sat beside my futon, which seems odd enough that i couldn't sense her presence at all given how tremendous her power is.

Wait, did she said something about my sleeptalking? Uuuu...

"Yes, I'm borrowing Marisa for a bit. If that's okay with you."

So that explains why she's not on my side this morning, Yukari might have used her border powers to teleport her somewhere, but where could that be? For some reason I felt resigned to inquire even though it's supposed to be my right to ask away.

"It's fine actually, I have some work to do this morning and I'm afraid she'll be disrupting me anyway with all her bickering. You know she might complain about the fact that we're going to eat ramen made by leftover ingredients from last night."

Yukari formed a smile filled with deceit as she stares at me with a look that gives me chills, sure she's a very attractive woman with a nice figure. But...but...it's not like I'm interested in her just because she's beautiful, even if she gave me those looks so seductive it almost turn creepy.

"My...my...Alice, I didn't know you're such a tsundere, with a blushing face like that."

"S-shut up!"

I find myself truly uncomfortable when she gazed upon me in such an awkward angle, with her sitting down and me lying around the bed. Slowly I tried to get up, but to no avail, my body won't just budge when I tried to. I felt truly sluggish this morning, the only desire that's imminent were about myself getting back on my bed, holing myself down in this warm, comfy futon.

"Here let me help you." Yukari lends me her hand while smiling at me like a mother trying to help out her child. With a bit of reluctance as I find myself more inclined to sleep, I took her hand out anyway.

She pulled me back towards a sitting position on my futon, and then I realized a strange thing that seeps through me when I touched her hand, it fills me up with a surge of energy that revitalizes my drowsy self.

"Ah thanks." I quickly moved my face away from her and talked with a low voice, it must be an embarrassing thing for a grown-up like me to be acting like such a spoiled kid.

Yukari let my hand go when I finally got up. She moved her hands up close to her mouth, giving me an apparent gesture that she's going to tell on me something. Occasionally shifting her gaze left and right as there's something bothering her around, at times she took a downward gaze, turning this moment awkward. When will she actually tell me those things in her mind? And there I awaited in anticipation while staring intently at her nicely-formed lips until it opens up, moving and swaying as she talks.

It does look rather seductive with me and my wild imagination.

"...so that's about Reimu. Hello there Alice, are you even paying attention to me?" this time Yukari let out a muffled giggle that subtly resembles a low moan, then she went closer to my face "Aren't you just thinking of something...dirty? That's so like you."

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

I find myself shouting so loud I just can't believe it. And then I reflexively pushed her away while I'm at it too...she's flown away to the ground some inches away from the farthest side of my futon by the force of my push. Though she somehow rubbed her back due to the pain from this impact, she still manages to smile playfully and gave me a thumbs-up for who knows the reason why.

"Ah, so Reimu's totally right about you being so cute while someone's teasing you. Well then, let me tell you again something about Reimu, and it correlates to my reason of bringing Marisa there..."

...

...

...

"...and I'm so intrigued on how your mother loved you so much, she even took your first kiss out of worry..."

"Please go away and never come back again."

Xxx

Well then, now that Yukari has left me be for now, I've gotta cook up some ramen for myself and finish up my script for the storytelling event. That reminds me, even if I did started the script, I won't have the necessary time to rehearse it for even a few times in order not to have my tongue slip away in several lines, turning the rather serious atmosphere into being awkwardly silly.

After boiling a medium-sized helping of ramen with these leftover ingredients from last night, I placed these into a bowl with the appropriate size and carried it all away towards the dining room. There I also prepared a glass of water in case I ate too fast and went hiccup because of that.

"Taking it easy!" while I'm in the middle of eating this delicious ramen, yukkuri Marisa a.k.a ASDF came to me, jumping around the floor and bouncing about, making a silly sound across the room.

Come to think of it, she does look really hungry with that drool coming out from her mouth. It seems so...unladylike to do that, but she's just a yukkuri after all. Ah look, she just easily hopped herself into the dining table.

"Do you want some of these? Say ahhh..." I lifted up my chopstick, these long strands of juicy ramen gets formed as I raised it high enough. Although it's not steaming so much anymore because I left it cool down for a bit before I ate, this delightful aroma still wafts across the room from all these steaming earlier.

Yukkuri Marisa opens up her mouth wide, the silly spectacle of it alone cause myself to get awestruck by this utter adorableness. With a joyous feeling, I took these ramen in the chopstick on my right hand and starts feeding her...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU..."

"!"

A really strange thing happened the moment yukkuri Marisa starts munching down the ramen, she yells out such a morbid scream filled with a mixture of pain and agony. I swear my heartbeat must have stopped for a moment because of these shocking turn of events, I tried to reach both of my hands to shake her up in order to make her vomit these ramen, hopefully she'll get better.

But my attempt doesn't seem to solve anything as she kept on screaming around while I shook her roundish body.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAGAGAGAGAGA..."

Another one of her sudden fearsome yells caused me to be utterly surprised, to the point I instantaneously pulled my hands back with such fright, causing me to fell down the chair. The yukkuri bounces frantically across the dining table, making it tremble so much the bowl rolls down to the floor, making a loud noise upon its impact. Whole of its contents spilled out in the floor, thankfully as the bowl's made in hardened plastic, it still stays intact, but that's not the main issue here.

With these creepy yelling sounds resounding from her mouth, she hopped out from the table and bounced in a haphazard direction just like a drunkard. She eventually finds the way out to the garden as I left the door open. There I just stayed here, still slumped down the floor, watching her bounce away on the garden. I tried to stand up but these stinging pain in my back made me feel resigned to do so.

After a few minutes of rubbing and massaging my back, keep listening on to these monstrosity going at the garden, sure it's going to wake the neighbors...what am I going to do now? First things first, I slowly tried to stand up again and carefully made my way to the garden, strangely enough by the time I went back on my feet, all these screaming had stopped.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

What is this...it made me scared so much I couldn't hold my voice any longer.

Few meters ahead in front of me lies yukkuri Marisa, her roundish body stayed still on the ground, with foamy things coming from her mouth. I could see that her face turns really pale, but what disturbs me the most is...

That foam is not the usual white..

It's adorned in black colors.

And the pool of vomit in crimson-red colors around her sends a tingling chill down my spine. She must have vomitted so violently she began to cough up all her blood...

"Yuu...yuuu...yuu..." as she tried to talk again, torrents of black foams came forth from her mouth, dribbles from her mouth into the ground, there as the foam touched the ground, black smokes started forming down, soon enough it envelops her in these darkness.

I awaited for a moment. And as my instinct tells me to ready a spellcard...but then I didn't bring any, it's been awhile since I even used one as I already have my dolls as a secret weapon that takes care of even many powerful enemies.

FLOMP!

"TAKE...IT...EAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSYYYY!"

It happens really fast.

What comes outside these black smoke isn't yukkuri Marisa, it's more like she's being transformed into something...wicked. Her pale skin before turned into a malicious grey color, eyes sparkling crimson-red, bloodshot eyes. Even her teeth now changed into fangs just like those of a violent beasts. Then her whole body starts to burn aside from her hat, and inside these burn a roundish-skull visage could be seen through it, the burning large skull with hat jumps to me with such high velocity, baring it fangs open, bearing a murderous intent to massacre me.

Within a split second of thought, I yelled this one peculiar thing that first came to my mind while jumping backwards inside the room with all my remaining strength.

"COME, HOURAI!"

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

What...has...just...happened?

It appears to me that something came flying through my back and sliced the menacing monster in front of me with incredible speed, it moves so fast I couldn't discern its form at all. Though I could see that the blade combo it just performed was so powerful it managed to stop the monster's movements by the first slice. The combo chains continues on from many different degrees and angle within such brief period of time, it soon envelops the whole of this monster's body in fatal slice wounds.

There I saw the yukkuri monster got pushed down so far to the middle of the garden, still in mid air. Just how insane the swordbearer abilities were, to perform refined strikes that leaves their opponent body intact even with such powerful blows while still keeping it in mid-air? Soon after, I saw the monster imploded so quickly to the point it looks like it could explode anytime, loads of blood were splattered across the place while its imploding too, it's so creepy. Meanwhile I saw a glance of this blurry figure trying to escape as quickly as possible.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Soon after, I witnessed a large black explosion happening in mid-air, with my black slumped against the wall since I happened to hop backwards with too much strength, causing me to collide against it. From this living room, I awaited until the black smoke from the mid-air explosion starts to cease, and then...emerging from it...there goes my beloved doll, Hourai. With her cherry-red clothing gets covered in loads of dirt, her hand holding the sharp miniature blade I created for her.

"Alice...I did promise that I'll always protect you, didn't I?"

Wait a minute, did Hourai just spoke? More importantly, it appears that she's completely okay with no parts damaged at all.

"Hourai..is that you who's speaking earlier? I could see your lips move, and you have such a cute voice..."

As I felt relieved to her safety, I came up to her, gently stroking her hair with one of my fingers, Since she's so small...

"NO NO NO! I can't speak...oh I just ruined my cover...snifff...snifff."

"Don't cry...there...there...you just so cute."

Hourai clings to my hand with a really adorable smile as I tried caressing her. Now there's definitely quite a lot of mess going here, aren't it?

...

FLOP!

"Who's there?"

Weird eyeballs. That's the first things which I noticed about them, they must be none other than the Komeiji sisters, one with those open is Komeiji Satori and those with the weird eyeball closed comes by the name of Komeiji Koishi.

"Uh...sorry for coming in amidst this mess, it's me Satori."

"Big sis had a fever few days ago, that's why she's acting weird at that time, hee hee!"

"Stop it...Koishi, you're making me embarrassed."

Satori looks dumbfounded by these mess in the garden, she cowers in fright upon witnessing a horrid spectacle of the yukkuri body parts being scattered around with the horrid smell of burning rust coming from the blood which is splattered across this place. The blood was colored in purplish dark rather than crimson red, a dangerous looking steam start coming out of it, the steam emits a foul stench just like a decomposing corpse that makes me dizzy.

Though, acting as nothing was out of the ordinary, Koishi dips her hand into one of these blood pools scattered around, and soon enough a blinding light envelops the blood pool, these steam and pudge has all but gone.

"She sure has weird powers, your sister."

"Talk about these later, Alice Margatroid. First, we've gotta clean this place fast before the people around here could take notice of things going amiss. Don't ask us on why we're coming here so suddenly, we'll explain about it later."

Saying that to me with a serious face, Satori stood before me and Hourai, she looks really determined. Turning her back against us by the time she finished her words, she walks toward Koishi, still playing around these garden parts, she seemed to be aware that she already started doing her job on purging the place from these unholy pudges of dark blood.

Though before she came close enough to her younger sister, she stops on her trail for a moment, like she's waiting for something, and turned back again to me.

"What are you waiting for, Alice? Call in your army of dolls quickly, I do believe they had the power to eradicate the forces of evil residing in all these splattered blood!"

I've never seen Satori angry like this, it's also been a while since she looks so determined. But whatever happens, it's something I must pay a heed for as it might be of a crucial importance that she held in regard.

Hourai looked at me with a sympathetic look, I know she tried to defend me, but deep inside I think she already know that what Satori said earlier was right.

I need to make a move quickly, or I'll never accomplish anything.

"Fine then, let me lend you a hand on this. Firstly, I hereby apologize for all this mess earlier. It would be rude for me to welcome a guest with such a horrid scenery happening, doesn't it?"

"Glad that you understand." there Satori walks to me again and gave me a pat on the shoulder, her tender smile also cleanse the hollow filling in my heart and made me feel assured.

"Hehehe...sis, I know that you WANT to kiss miss Alice, don't you?"

Suddenly Koishi came to butt in between us with a ridiculous statement, that's so like her I guess.

"Koishi, stop fooling around..."

"Huuuuuuuu...big sis is no fun."

And so on with this addition of a fun bunch which is the Komeiji sisters, we all went to start cleaning the Kirisame Household from all the earlier mess. Though I also feel sorry for yukkuri Marisa, may you rest in peace...

Dear readers, please stop looking at me like I'm the cause of these weird incident. First of all, it's an utter nonsense for a yukkuri to turn into an evil demon just because she ate a ramen, right? Well it looks like either Satori or Koishi has something to say about this, and that's why they come here.

Sigh...and I haven't manged to start working on my storytelling script at all...why is this happening?

And yeah, about the things Yukari told me about Reimu, I'm started to get a bit worried about her...I hope she'll be alright with Marisa keeping her company. It's still a shock for me to explain to all of you about what things told by Yukari, but I will soon disclose about it when the time is right...

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 13 : Down the Pouring Rain - Part 2

Alice Margatroid and the Komeiji Sisters start cleaning down the neighborhood, doing it quickly with the help of their special powers before someone took notice of the mess caused within the scenery.

The entire Kirisame Household was covered in a bloody mess; purple colored liquid gets scattered everywhere in sight due to the massive imploding of the yukkuri in this household. Luckily, none of it manages to reach outside, and it's pretty much a strange thing that no villagers noticed that loud sound happening just earlier.

"Come to think of it, the villagers would normally come into the house as soon they heard that monstrous screaming voice from the yukkuri, but in this case, there isn't any of them who would come to us." with a perplexed look on her face, Alice told Satori about her thoughts upon this, whilst still keeping her focus on directing her army of magical dolls on cleaning this whole disarray.

"I don't know anything about it either. But someone had sent me and Koishi a shikigami written with letters of blood, telling us to come here quick before anything happens. But well, it's you after all, you've dealt with it flawlessly."

"I think it's Yukari...she's been watching me and Marisa a lot lately. My head kinda hurts...while thinking about that."

Alice rubs her forehead and massaging it a bit, in order to alleviate the headache she's experiencing at the moment. With Satori beside her, and Koishi being lost in her own world, what will be the decision this dollmaster holds?

Satori's expression turned serious again, she then gave a gentle pat to Alice's shoulder.

"Why don't you rest for a bit?"

"But...I've got things to do...I must finish...it..."

Alice's complexion looks really pale, completely drained and exhausted. Her hands start trembling and she just blankly stares into an empty space when there's Satori right in front of her.

Soon after muttering some words with voice so low you could barely hear anything, Alice passed out right on the spot.

"I think...I just saw 'her'."

That was her last words, which definitely mean something to Satori, who was also turned pale upon realizing what she just heard.

Evening - Kirisame Household

It was quite a long rest before she finally wake up.

Alice stayed unconscious for about 8 to 9 hours before she regained her consciousness back. Koishi stayed by her side all the time, while Satori moves around to different places in order to figure something.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Satorin! Alice just woke up." with a loud yell, Koishi just startles Satori, who's busy pondering about things on the room's corner. Alice, who's still lying down the futon, were similarly surprised about the sudden alarm.

"I know, just don't scream so loud, it might be bad for her you know. Sick people need to rest in a tranquil place, got it?"

"I'm sorry...Satorin..."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it, as long you understand that...it's alright."

Satori gently embraces Koishi, and strokes her hair, which lightens the expression of this free-spirited maiden. Alice watches two of them with a reserved smile, while still on her futon.

"You sisters seem to get along well, huh. More importantly I've to meet Keine..."

"No need to, I already told her about your condition and she seems to be especially worried about you, so does the kids in there."

"..."

Deep inside, she felt a remorseful feeling of not being able to brought about happiness to the people around her by telling the stories that she worked on with her best...no, actually the story itself were not finished yet. Satori also feels regretful for telling her that news, though she already made a resolve to unveil the truth, no matter how painful it is.

"More importantly, I got a shikigami from Yukari recently, it seems Marisa had visited the shrine and then..."

"That's enough, sis. Please leave miss Alice alone for now, okay? I know this might be selfish for me to ask...but would you please to give her some time in order to run away from reality?"

"Koishi...but..."

"Big sis, you already know full well what she's thinking, right?"

Correcting each others' mistakes and wrongdoings, and setting them off towards the right path, supporting each other through joy and sadness, that's what true sisters are. That might be what Alice thought right at the moment, when Koishi held hands together with Satori, then proceeds to leave the sorrowful lady alone, in order to give some time for herself.

"Alice, whenever you're ready, please told us so. Don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"

That's what Koishi said, before she finally left the room with Satori.

It was a painful moment of silence that sends shivers down her spine. Sitting on the futon all alone with nothing but her thoughts to ponder on.

"Thanks for the consideration, Koishi. But no matter how much my time...I can't run away from reality, it will always chase me down to deeply hurt me. Though, am I strong enough yet, to face it head on, defeating it with my own willpower?"

The lonesome girl had awakened from her deep thoughts by the faint sound of rain coming from outside. She thought, the sound of rain seems different than usual, it's more like blood pouring down rather than water. Her suspicion had come to realization as she opened up the windows from her room.

A crimson rain, staining the entire courtyard with its colors. Not only this place, the rain seems to be trickling all over the village.

"This world has been corrupted so far, huh. No wonder how could a peaceful creature like the yukkuri would turn into such monstrosity. Sigh...I guess it's about time for me to face reality head-on, whether I'm actually ready or not."

The visage of crimson-colored rainfall before her ignites something inside her, making her to do things she never thought would happen.

"Satori might know something about this, and now's the perfect time to ask her."

She then exits her room, brimming with resolve which she haven't had before.

Kirisame Marisa - Ordinary Magician

Miniscule currents of water droplets starts raining down on me, starting to drench my hat and my clothes little by little. It took me by surprise that, when I reached my hand to touch the rain, it has the same color as blood, and it looks like my hand is actually smeared with blood when there's actually no wounds. Who knows, I might look like a half-dead person, completely soaked with these blood colors when I'm actually alright.

Though this rain gives such a foul stench like rust, and soon enough I saw the visage of trees withering a bit, now the rain falls down at higher rates. I tried to quicken my pace down this forest, in order to arrive at the destined place as soon as possible. Flying was not an option since in this absurdly thick forest, it's easy enough to lost your way down this confusing path if you move along too fast.

Slowly but steadily I'm starting to trail on the correct path. Hopefully my true answer lies therein this destination.

But for now, let us reminisce about the recently unfolded past which I spent with Nitori.

Xxx

"Ah...this text..." Nitori felt utterly surprised by the time I show to her the peculiar page on this mysterious book.

"So, how's it going? Did you got anything interesting in mind?"

"Wait a minute...I'll go get the translation machine in order to make things easier for you."

On the low table laid down the floor where we supposed to sit at, there's a half-full cup of coffee and green tea, both of these already chilled down. Sure the weather outside seems unusually cold for an apparent reason I have yet to know, and it must be awhile since I left the room together with Momiji earlier. Since last time I've been inside, both of the drinks were still boiling. It must be the cold weather then.

What's taking Nitori so long, by the way? Oh yeah, for some reason I got the feeling that, things might unveil itself soon enough when I tried looking the text under a desk lamp. Ah perfect, there's one on the reading table down, with a comfy-looking mahogany chair, which is near the window. I placed the book down the table and turned on the lamp...what lies before me totally sets my off by surprise

_Lady of Scarlet_

That was the only thing written in it. When I figured that there will be a mysterious passage with lengthy texts just like in the previous entries. Okay, to tell you the truth, the messages that this book gave me were actually short enough in order for me to quickly skim it. Though it took quite a while to comprehend the meaning, many of these entries, when connected together, it doesn't really feel like I'm compiling the puzzle pieces of one gigantic puzzle board of mysteries.

It's more like, each entries were separate puzzle boards with the puzzle pieces scattered around this world, which would took forever to regain the whole understanding of.

"Marisa."

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa! Hey you, don't surprise me like that!"

There's just Nitori behind, but I do feel really scared of sudden surprises. It seems I've become really paranoid ever since I got that scary dream while listening to Momiji's story.

"So, do you still need the translation after all? It would take quite a while though...and look, it starts to rain. You probably have to stay here for the day's remainder if the rain starts pouring heavily, when you pondered far too long."

"Hmmm..."

Yukari did warned me about not trying to venture further without Nitori's guidance. So I decided to play it smart by asking this kappa..

"I don't know myself, what do you think, Nitori?"

"Ahahahahaha...you're so silly, Marisa."

"H-hey! I don't want to hear that from a silly kappa like you."

"Sorry...sorry...I just couldn't contain my laughter. Really, I do want you to stay to be honest...but...this isn't just an ordinary rain that's about to fall, you know? I mean, just try to smell the scent of this air around...did your usual rain kinda smell like rust?" Nitori opens up the window, and with a composed posture, she tried to smell the scent of air around in order to make me sure.

Come to think of it, the air does emit some kind of foul scent...just like rust. Something bad might happen if I did stay here for too long, I hope they'll be fine without me here.

"So, what do you want me to do, exactly?"

"Let me get the book for a minute...ah! As this reads, 'Lady of Scarlet', I think you'll have to quickly go towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion in order to get your desired clue. And it seems you're lucky enough because that place is pretty near from here...okay let me give you the directions. Try to memorize it to the best of your abilities. Well then, good luck Marisa...may you have safe travels along the way..."

...

...

...

"That's the simplest path and also the shortest one towards the destination, it's easy enough to remember so I'm confident that you'll able to made it in time."

"W-wait up! How about you, Momiji, and Aya? I think it won't be safe, using this lodge as a shelter from that eerie rain..."

Nitori replied with a smile that makes me even more worried, she's ready to accept everything that happens, I guess.

"Don't worry, we'll use the shortcut in order to get back to the Great Lighthouse, it's pretty secure in here. For now I'll go quickly wake them up as soon as you left this place. So then, please hurry right away, Marisa."

"Got it. Please be safe, okay?

With these parting words, I hurriedly ran towards the exit, and use my flying ability to slowly descend down the tree where this lodge is at. Then I quickly walked towards the direction she gave out, vividly remembering each and every pathways she told me to take.

Soon enough, I finally arrived at my destination. Drenched in this crimson rain which makes me kind of weary and withered...

Evening - Scarlet Devil Mansion

Blood, the entire scenery was painted in these violent colors that fills my heart with unease as I trailed past these area, with the eerie rain rummaging about the entire land. The Scarlet Devil Mansion was not an exception either, as the walls were also stained with the same color. I wonder how the others at SDM are doing here? Hope they will be alright amidst this chaos.

"Guuuuuhhhh..."

Whose voice is it?

I took a glance at the gateway to see our beloved gatekeeper lying face-down, heavily showered by the rain.

"Meiling!"

"Sakuya...please open up the gate...quickly...I'm starving...please stop this punishment..."

Eh?

As I had some business to do at the mansion, I approached the gatekeeper who has kind of weird condition at the moment, and inquired about 'The Lady of Scarlet'.

Both of us went inside the mansion shortly after, and Meiling quickly dashed away towards the main hall which leads to the dining room, with the kitchen behind that. My guess is that she's going for the kitchen to snack out some leftovers.

"So, what kind of business you have with milady?"

On top of the stairway down the main lobby, there stood the Elegant Servant of the Scarlet Moon, Izayoi Sakuya.

"Errr...that can wait later, for now...would you please excuse me for a dinner? I'm starving."

Sakuya eyes me with a resentful look.

"Listen there, if you're going to join milady and the others for a meal, it's all right. But first things first...you've gotta clean that filthy body of yours!"

CLINK!

She threw me a key down the stairway, and I quickly caught it before it manages to fall down the floor. It's a shiny key, coated with pure gold, this alone might be a valuable item to sell...

"Don't ever think of running away with that key, as the holder will be put on a curse of unable to leave this mansion...no matter how powerful their magic is.

"Uwawawa..."

"Anyway, be grateful that I've lent you one of the rooms in this mansion for you to stay...there's a luxurious bathroom for you to clean yourself up, not to mention the room itself is pretty spacious...so please enjoy yourself until then.."

"It's not like you to act so nice...Sakuya."

"Well whatever! It's not like I'm doing this for you...it's just, Flan-chan was expecting you so much...she seems so happy...when she finally realized you're there...she was so gloomy all the time you know?"

Flan-chan? Do you actually mean that notorious Flandre Scarlet? I really don't want to be blown into smittherns by her. Though I guess I'll just play along with this nice head-maid for now.

"Fine then, I'll see what I can do next."

Saying that, I finally bid Sakuya farewell and entered one of the rooms within the mansion using that key.

Flandre, huh? I wonder what kind of things she might expect upon my arrival.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Chapter 14 : Revelation Towards a True End

Try to remember that, there's so many things in this world more worthy to focus on rather than completing some stuff. We always try to master something as quickly as possible without trying to focus on the meaningful experience we get on the way, isn't it? Such things are true for us humans, because we wouldn't live forever, we try to reach for the skies so soon.

In this world where all of us were able to study magic, the desire to shine even brighter with our arrogant beliefs that magic knows no boundaries, it will soon end up to our own demise, of being plunged into oblivion because we're basically trying too hard to achieve something whilst we completely forgotten of the things we had.

It results in we losing everything that always been clinging to us. And the value of things concerned would only be realized after those things were completely lost, forever. I knew it all too well because I've been completely separated by my friends.

I used to have a lot of friends, we laughed and cried together, sharing the utmost joy of living in this world. But the next moment I tried immersing myself in such thing, which actually turn out to be an absurdly meaningless research to do, it results in myself losing everything. Now I'm holed at this solitary world, where no matter how hard I cried and shouted for their help, none of my friends would come.

There were three kinds of magicians. Those who were born as magicians, those who abandoned their humanity on becoming magicians, and those who study magic while still striving to keep their humanity towards the end. I originally just wanted to remain human for the rest of my lifetime, though of all things concerned, i broke my own principles, ending up with a magical trait that completely stops my growth and negating all the necessities of food in order to ensure my livehood.

Being trapped in this oblivion with no escape, I wonder if things will end if I were to kill myself? Though I'm pretty much a coward for doing so. And then I decided to wait for as long as possible for my friends to come and get me outside of this world of darkness, which I spent too much time on being inside of.

To the contrary, no matter how long I waited, nobody would come and get me. That's why I decided to create this Grimoire, which in turn will distort this world in order for outsiders to be able to go inside this place when the time comes, with me leading them inside by giving them clues towards this place. And as I meet them, I would like to experience all of their memories from their birth into the time they meet up with me. I will then bid them farewell, sending them back to their original world.

I know this might be a cataclysmic parallel shift capable of destroying the entire world I am in, but if this would be the quickest way in order to painlessly end my life, I have nothing to lose. Who cares about these old friends of mine anyway, they would never come right away to save me...they had abandoned me for so long...they're not my friends anymore.

Though I were so scared on meeting my end of such prolonged life in such abrupt way, I would like for my entire existence to be of a wonderful memory to them, and by them remembering me, this withered soul will soon know utmost peace and tranquility, that their memories of me will forever lie within their hearts.

The Revelation would soon be brought upon this Grimoire of mine, the Grimoire of Distant Memories.

Night - Scarlet Devil Mansion

It does strike a clue to me that I'll finally be back to Gensokyo soon. Thank goodness that I went back again to Nitori's place to borrow the translator, and that's how the entire puzzle is now revealed. Someone's definitely behind all this incident, with the implication of me ending up here in this crazy world. Though as much as I want to go back, it still doesn't feels right just yet.

I want to stay in this world for a longer time as I begun to miss the people I meet here. Although they were basically the same people I meet in Gensokyo, deep inside I know their personalities are somewhat different, and I definitely feel bad for tricking them by pretending to be the Marisa of this world.

"Still, the rain were still pouring down heavily huh? I think I might have to spend the night here, I hope they won't mind."

Luckily they already prepared a change of clothes for me, it looks more like one of the spare clothings that Flandre used to wear. Hmm...it does resemble her clothing a lot, though the sizes were a lot bigger. After taking quite a shower, I quickly changed into this outfit which to my surprise, fits me perfectly and it does really suit me when I tried looking at my reflection at the mirror.

Before taking the shower, I took out the translator and placed it atop the pages written in Kappa language as the translation might took quite some time to finish. And there after I changed clothes, I took my time on reading the translated passages, there goes where I am now.

CLICK!

The sound of door opening.

"Ah, now we do have a big Flan-chan. Dinner's ready, Marisa. I'll go put your clothes in the laundry, you should be able to pick up those by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Sakuya..."

The extraordinary head maid picks up my bundle of dirty clothes and proceeds to leave the room with her refined strides. Before she finally left, she turned back to me and whispers in a low voice...

"Be sure to visit Flan right after the dinner, she got something important to say."

"Okay, da ze."

Now then, I think I should get myself ready for the dinner soon. Man, I'm really starving.

Alice Margatroid - The Seven Colored Puppeteer

I already know by the first time I meet her, knowing full well that this person wasn't the one I'm looking for. Don't you know that in this world, Mr. Kirisame along with many others had disappeared? It's all due to the first distortion that was caused, which made people completely disappear, even from our memories...and the only one still keeping all these pain inside...is her.

"Hufff...hufff...hufff."

I ran ahead as fast as I can towards that place, that girl who shared the similar pain as me would be there. We're one of the first people who had our precious memories of her awakened, and no matter how hard we tried to forget her, it just won't go away, for we already shared such treasured memories in between our lively days.

_It's fine, I already know everything_

_Now please leave me alone_

_I want to prepare myself_

_For this chance-of-a-lifetime_

_You already understand full well_

_Since you could read my mind_

_Right?_

That's pretty much my response towards Satori when she decided to reveal the whole truth to me about how this world is going to end.

"No, that's the point where you're wrong. Let me tell you this, knowing one thing and having a whole understanding on it, are completely different things."

And that concludes one point when she's completely right. I should have understand her a lot better, if it weren't for me 'that girl' won't be completely thrown into such terrible place like this...if I'm honest enough to myself in order to tell her...that I really love her, with a sincere heart, this won't be happening, this world would always be a pleasant place to live just like in the past.

I'm sure 'the other person' definitely feels that way too, but unlike me...she's pretty honest with her feelings. Both of us do love the same person, she manages to confess her love but she was rejected, even though deep down inside her love to that person was deeply sincere. And then I, who that person had sets her eyes on... I kind of ignored her this whole time, I do not understand her true feelings as...I'm just an emotionless and ungrateful person, way back.

Now when she's completely gone and will never came back again, I truly realized about how terrible I am, not realizing my feelings deep within, of my lingering affection to her, about how she completely shines my world of darkness at our first meeting, on how her joyous smile always made my day each time, and how...she was the first friend I ever had, which soon enough a faint desire to made her mine, starts permeating this conscience.

"So, you finally decided to fight, eh? Get the hell out, I can do this alone without the help from a coward like you."

"Reimu..."

The Formidable Shrine Maiden of Hakurei stood tall atop the shrine entrance, the crimson rain didn't faze her one bit as she's able to maintain her powerful composure without any signs of fatigue and lethargy at all.

"Listen there Alice, I know it's not like me to say this...but you do want for all this foolishness to end, don't you?"

"Yes...it's really painful."

Is this the Revelation Towards a True End? My mind gets filled with lots of questions as I approached her by moving upstairs toward where she's waiting.

"Let's bring her back...together."

Aftermath

I was lying there in the hospital bed, with the infusion already been pulled off from my right hand. My fever had already went down and my appetite seems much better than yesterdays. Just before I had been into another hospital when the infusion was injected to my left hand, and it hurts alot. The second time just made me unable to feel my right hand for a moment there, at the first hospital there were barely any nurse around so I had to move into another one after just one day in there.

It's my 7th day during the hospital stay and I'm going to be outta here soon. My mother, who had been with me all this time, she already went downstairs to deal with the insurance agency concerning the procedure for applying me health insurance, it would take a while in order for all these procedures to finish before I could finally left the hospital. Well, I don't know exactly how happy I am when the doctor came to me along with the team of nurses, smiling at me after they already measured my temperature and blood pressure.

"Temperatures 36.5 degrees Celsius, blood pressure 110/75. Mr. Hugh Tarner, as the temperature measurement and blood pressure shows stability in this results, therefore I conclude that you could go back home tomorrow."

It was yesterday when the doctor informed me of the final judgment, that I've finally been freed from the Typhoid Fever I had gotten in last week due to my haphazard lifestyle. The entire days before I finally able to regain my health condition were pretty much like hell, and the food tastes terrible. I hate eating these Chicken Porridges, thankfully there's still delicious treats that my relatives bought me, like the raisin and sausage breads, they also got me some nice medication that really helps on accelerating my recovery.

_No...you're not the person _

_Named Hugh Tarner_

_You've also lost your original identity_

_As an Ordinary Magician_

"Eh...?"

_Stop running away from the reality_

_The future that you want_

_Is right here_

"My future...who am I? Who...are you?"

_For the Kirisame Marisa of this world_

_You sure look really pale, huh_

"Kirisame Marisa...?"

_Open your eyes, Marisa_

_We'll always be there for you_

_Now it's your own fight_

_To break free from this delusion_

What delusion?

Early Morning - Yukkuri Forest

I opened my eyes to see a visage so real. Though it seems that I've forgotten everything, my name, my face, all of these precious memories regarding myself. I only know the memories of those whom I met before in this dark, solitary world with myself alone living in it, occasionally people will pass by to share their memories with mine, and walk away. Their memories soon become mine and I totally felt like I had completely become that person, living a life filled with delusion.

"Welcome back, Marisa...this time it's really you. Though, your hair had become such pure white and your clothes are deeply wrinkled...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Was it the memories of someone whom I just meet recently? It does appear to me that every time I met a new person, I completely forgotten everything that happened right before. But there's something unlike any other...I could touch the girl in front of me, wiping her tears gently with my fingertips.

Yes, I remember this girl, her name's Alice Margatroid.

"You look completely flushed like an old hag."

"Hahahaha...ouch..."

And there standing beside her, there's a shrine maiden that gave me such a bright smile, then gave me such a strong pat that it hurts my shoulders. And then behind her, countless familiar faces come swarming down at me with these friendly smiles.

"Is it real...not an illusion?"

It might just me getting drowned in the illusion that's so strong I couldn't even discern between reality and fantasy.

"Yes. Though it doesn't really change the fact that this world's going to end because of your doings..."

"Yukari! Stop being so rude to her...don't you know how much pain she has to went through because of this?" I heard Alice arguing with a woman named Yukari, they seem to be getting along very well

"Yeah, I could see that...it's all my fault...I don't know in which way could I atone."

The woman named Yukari playfully giggles at my statement, as though it's some silly words coming from a little child.

"Rest assured though Marisa, let us just assume things for now, what if..."

_The savior of this world will be_

_Those having the same name_

_And face as you_

_Sounds absurd huh?_

_Let me conclude this to you..._

Morning - Forest of Magic - Gensokyo

It was popularly known in this universe that two same person couldn't exist at the same time. It will eventually leads toward the other one being put into a world of oblivion to prevent the Paradox, which in turn will destroy the entire systems of parallel worlds. It all begins with the opening of the portal in which those people from a different world, that was parallel in nature in comparison towards this portal destination, could freely visit the world using a trigger. In my case, it is the book that's located inside the Forest of Magic which leads me towards this place.

My appearance in this world will cause the Kirisame Marisa of that world to be plunged again into that terrible place. And it seems that she's unable to go back since every time another Kirisame Marisa came back, it will soon be followed by the entrance of another Marisa from a different world.

Though it seems that I'm the last one eh, that's why after meeting her in this world of oblivion, I could see her materialize again after I entered the portal inside the Yukkuri Forest whence I came from. The visage of her getting smaller and smaller by the moment this portal takes me back into my home world, it makes me worried sick.

Oh right, there's a way to stop that world from the brink of destruction due to the frequent shifts between parallel worlds, by sealing the trigger inside Gensokyo, which in turn will close all the portals in all converging worlds. It was the words of Flandre Scarlet that gives me the information about the portal to go back into my home world that opens on early this morning, and about how to seal this book.

But first, I gotta quickly meet up with everyone first. This task weren't for myself to accomplish alone.

And if you're asking how the hell did I know all this and how did I end up inside this world of oblivion..I'll keep it as a secret for now.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Epilogue

**Grimoire of Distant Memories**

~ Touhou Project ~

written by OmegaTexnos

Epilogue : Conclusion to A Dilemma

In this life, there will be times when you must make a crucial decision. Naturally, you definitely would aim for the best option, though unfortunately that's not how reality works. The best option doesn't seem to exist within this ventures, in my case, all of these options seem to lead towards a dead end without any clues for exit at all.

It soon came to my mind that, what might be the best option itself were absolutely subjective. In the end, whether there is many options, neither of them were absolutely bad, worst, good, or even the best ones, when we tried looking at them in an objective way.

It was our interpretations that made it that way. It might be these sense of subjectivity that made us truly human. Without being subjective...it may be impossible to came across a decision or even accomplish anything, because everything would just appear as the same thing, it soon lead us toward an apparent confusion, ultimately leading towards the delirious depression...of being left alone because we're the only person in this world who can't decide things ourselves, for the sake of objectivity.

My own personal beliefs made me realize soon enough about the non-existence of the absolute truth. There's only subjective truth, it's impossible to make every living being with conscience to accept our belief, and that I do not have to blindly follow things that many others believe to be the truth.

I will firmly stand by my own principles and made my own decision. About what should I do to end this dilemma. There I closed my eyes and listen to the words my heart speaks.

"I just want to go home and meet with my friends, this place is not my home at all."

"Very well, it's nice to see yourself being honest with your feelings."

She just smiled brightly at me, the girl with pure-white hair wearing a similar witch hat and outfit as me. Without doubt, her presence does bear an identical resemblance to me, she is definitely the Kirisame Marisa of this world, though me and her actually had very different personalities due to things that we've been through.

It's no doubt that both of us are the same person who exists at the same time, but there's no Paradox happening, why? She explains to me about this world of oblivion, where all the impossibilities could happen.

"This is an imaginary world at all, where all the laws of the universe could be defied. While being in this world, we're torn apart between Fantasy and Reality, on a single standpoint, it's true that we exist, and at another view, we're just purely fictional, make-believe characters."

Her words just then were filled with philosophical meanings, as if she's absorbed so much knowledge and wisdom during these times she's been trying to survive inside this cruel imaginary world.

"Stay with me any longer, and you'll definitely be together here with me for the rest of your lives...though it seems you're the last ones huh? Seeing as my world is going to end, it will only be a brief time shall I breathe another fresh air at the place I once called home."

"Don't say that, I'll try my best on saving your world, so you can live altogether in peace with your friends forevermore."

"Geez...I guess I have no choice eh. Flandre Scarlet or whoever her name is might told you the book was the bringer of misfortune and by burning that book and defeating the inner demon residing inside it will restore the situation to usual, but let me tell you this. The book would definitely restore itself in another place, with an ethereal body, and it will suck the soul of every single living being that comes near it until it fully materializes. I had created such a terrible thing, didn't I? Then why do you want to save the world from such a treacherous villain like me?"

Because everyone deserves a second chance no matter what?

"I don't know. I just don't like this circumstance I am in, I just want to see how I can change things."

"Another honest answer, I like it. And to tell you the truth, it's the similar motive that I had in mind, which in turn made me research Forbidden Magic that ultimately lead towards the destruction of my whole world. Would you still have the conscience to save an evil wretch like me even after all the wicked things I said altogether before?"

SMACK!

Without a single thought beforehand, I landed a heavy slap towards her face. Even if by common sense, her motives seem absolutely wrong, my heart couldn't have but feel remorse on her self-depreciating act.

Drip...

A single teardrop falls down the surface I am standing.

Drip...drip...drip...

She was the first one to cry, and it soon becomes unbearable for me to withhold these turbulence of emotions. This is the tears in which I will gladly offer to her, regardless of any motive. I just want to cry for her.

"Don't try to act strong, you idiot. Aren't you lonely?" being basked in this whirlwind of agony and demise, shouting my deepest thoughts out loud becomes a natural thing to do, even while tearing up and choking on the way.

Following my sincere thoughts, I embraced her cold body...who seem to be devoid of all traces of living, even though she's actually alive. Soon after, her once-cold body were filled with warmth, until her body temperature was about the same as mine.

_Thank you_

"Don't mention it...hic...stupid..."

It was the first time during our long talks, that she breaks out into such a joyous smile. This dark world with only our bodies light aglow, soon after, it was enveloped in a glimmering light.

No, this light definitely comes from her. It was due to myself embracing her that I also got enveloped in it. Within this luminescence in which I am unable to figure her face, unable to feel her body either even while I embraced her and never letting go, here's her final words she spoke before our last parting...

_As a token of my appreciation_

_Let me tell you how to seal the Grimoire_

_As it was made by memories_

_Thus it will be sealed with memories_

_All these memories I've gathered_

_From all the parallel universe_

_Should suffice for it_

_Take the Grimoire in Gensokyo away_

_To a secluded place_

_And seal it away_

_By pouring all the thoughts you can think of_

_Never lose focus_

_Until you finally lost consciousness_

_Pour your thoughts _

_Until your mind feels completely empty_

Then after receiving all of her memories, she just stand there muttering the words, 'who am I, where is this place, etc' while myself, seem to gain a whole understanding about what's currently happening.

I noticed soon enough that I don't remember anything after that, it seems that by pouring my thoughts upon sealing the Grimoire, I also lost everything I gained from her in addition to some portion of my memories too. People only told me that one day, they saw a humongous pillar of light and when they come towards it, they see me lying on the ground unconscious.

It took about 3 whole days for me to wake up, as the residents of Gensokyo had took note of.

Morning - Hakurei Shrine (Gensokyo)

This morning, I had a similar dream to the ones I had during the morning on the Scarlet Devil Mansion which is located at the Yukkuri World, a really lucid one on top of that. And it seems that, I remembered all the days I've spent at that crazy place. Albeit short, it was a very memorable trip, meeting lots of interesting people and such.

I really miss them. But here is where I actually belong.

"Oi Marisa, Rinnosuke's back and he told me about some kind of book he found at the same site you were found before."

This morning, we had a drinking party at the Hakurei Shrine. And while I was still dressed in pajamas, Reimu offered me a cup of sake in which I politely refused...I'm not really in the mood for drinking.

"Say...Reimu, does the book were gold in color?"

"Well yeah, though it seems that the book wasn't quite what Rinnosuke was searching for, one that he's searching for had the exact same look though he's particularly looking for those with magical power which has the so-called ability to transport someone into another world...and I didn't mean the Outside World by that."

It's kind of unusual for Reimu to be interested in talking about this stuff. Though as I tried to speak, she soon continues her talk.

"And then, to his surprise, the book that he found contains no magical power..it's just an ordinary book. His client was pleasantly surprised by it..."

I'm kinda curious to see who might be the client that Rinnosuke has.

"Yeah, I originally want him to search for that dangerous Grimoire, though it seems this one has been sealed for eternity, along with all other similar Grimoires in the parallel worlds. Glad that I didn't have to seal it, since it would need a stupendous amount of magical power to do so...I originally intend to keep it inside a safe place where no vermins would touch but..."

"P-Patchy?"

I should have expected that the client is Patchouli Knowledge.

"Well, I already found it at Alice's place. She somehow found it somewhere while taking a walk on the Forest of Magic, though when she tried opening it in her reading room, she said that a terrifying demon rose from inside that book, and that leads her into barricading the entire room with deadly magical traps. She then tried visiting your house beforehand, Marisa, but you weren't there."

Patchy gives me a detailed explanation on how things turned out, I listened to it intently , not knowing that someone had also given me a pat in the back. Speak of the devil, its Alice Margatroid...

"And we spent looking for you in these past few days to see where had you been, only to find you ending up by the location indicated from that humongous light pillar, oh my...that sure creeps me out."

And so on...the fragments of truth unraveled one after another as more people joins in the conversation, in this place where people are drinking happily and merrily chatting with one another. Sure is happy to be where I'm supposed to belong.

Though I won't forget you guys here at the Yukkuri World, although short, these will be the memories that I will cherish along with those I spent together at Gensokyo.

Res Nullius - The World of Oblivion

At a glance it does seem like nothing has changed. It's only for a brief while I do breathe inside this fresh air of what once were my home world. Soon enough, we had experienced such tremendous Apocalypse, that drives us all onto this edge of despair. I already know that all of us had all but erased in existence, and we ended up there inside this World of Oblivion, the world before everything was created, the union of Alpha and Omega in one imaginary dot.

Being in here was like standing in the depths of limbo, this isn't like my previous state of imprisonment when I was torn on the boundary between the material and spiritual world. Now I am completely free from all these shackles this mundane world has...was it merely accurate as dying? Was the decision of letting her go filled me with agony?

Absolutely not, it all thanks to her that the Grimoire...no, the entire Forbidden Magic will be erased from the entire universe with the sum of our memories. The suffering that all of us experience due to the awakening of this worst evil, through that girl as an envoy, we poured forth our wishes towards the entire universe system, wishing for it to be annulled. So nobody will ever suffer the same fate as ours again.

Well, at least this will be a much better place, now that I'm not alone...there's so many people lies within my sight. They might seem terribly depressed, unable to acknowledge their current condition, the same as I did while I first ended up in a similar decision. And in my case, I had experienced much worse...because there's no other person to cry along with me...

That girl was the only one brave enough to give me a nice slap on the face and cry along with me, others would just walk away without any feelings toward me after transferring their memories to me. I know full well that they wouldn't remember anything they experienced here...

Kirisame Marisa of Gensokyo, she's different. That girl taught me to grab hold of my principles and keep moving forward no matter how perilous my path would be.

I do have a belief, when all of us here had finally united our thoughts of hope, on the creation of another new world with everlasting peace, happiness, and prosperity. That new world will soon unfold before our sight, the question is, what should I do in order to make that wish a reality?

Until then, please...the Ordinary Magician of Gensokyo, please let my own existence, the one who always fought for her own ideals, be forever treasured deep within your heart.

As the part of your 'Distant Memories'.

The memories that may seem distant at a glance, but deep within, these are the memories that won't be forgotten no matter what.

I will keep doing my best on reaching my dreams. I'll also be looking forward to the next time we will meet again, in this life...or even in the afterlife.

Farewell then, Kirisame Marisa of Gensokyo, this will be the converging point where we will part ways and fight our respective battles.

~ Fin ~


End file.
